Dos mundos diferentes
by NicoleMasenCullen
Summary: Una historia como la de Crepusculo, solo que Bella no sera humana. ¿Qué pasaria si Bella fuera una "criatura marina"? Mal summary lo se D: Vampiros
1. Prólogo

Cerre los ojos y nade lentamente hacia la superficie. Un delicioso aroma a pinos me recibio junto con una brisa encantadora.

¿Estaría preparada? ¿Sería este el momento en el que saldría por fin a la superficie? ¿Me aceptarían los humanos? Muchas preguntas rondaban por mi mente en este momento, estaba total y completamente confundida... ¡Pero claro que saldria! ¡Por dios Bella, has deseado este momento por más de cincuenta años! ¡Deja de ser una cobarde y sal de aqui! Bien, en respuesta a la primera pregunta, si estaba preparada, el estar nerviosa no quiere decir que no estubiera preparada. En respuesta a la segunda, si, definitivamente si. Y la última...no lo se con certeza, pero supongo que algunos me querran y otros me odiaran, no hay ninguna ley que obligue a las personas a quererse unas a otras, que yo sepa claro. En ese momento vino otra pregunta a mi mente, ¿que me pondría?, digo, no tenia nada de ropa en este momento, y cuando sales a la superficie y tu cola desaparece no tienes nada de ropa, no me gustaria andar desnuda por alli. Suspire. Mire para todos lados hasta que vi un pequeño bulto blanco fuera del lago, eso ya me dejaba más tranquila, me alegra que se hayan acordado de eso, aunque no sea tan importante. Ahora, otra pregunta que ronda por mi mente, ¿cómo voy a caminar? ¡No se hacerlo! Bueno, intentare algo, ahora, debo salir de una vez por todas de aqui...

Nade aun más lentamente hacia la orilla del lago, y pare. Nunca antes habia observado este lugar, era hermoso. El lago en el que he vivido durante toda mi vida (hasta ahora) se encontraba en un hermoso bosque. El cielo era nublado, nunca antes habia visto el cielo, bueno si, pero no lo veia siempre, cada vez que levantaba mi cabeza hacia arriba lo único que veia era agua y más agua. Los árboles, la respiración del pequeño roblón a punto de llegar a crecer totalmente y levantarse para destruir todo a su paso, las flores, solo habia visto algas, corales, y esas plantas que se encuentran en el mar. Segui nadando más y más hasta que llegue a una roca y me sente arriba. Comencé a peinar mis cabellos mientras seguia observando el lugar. Desde fuera, el lago se veia más hermoso aun y tan tranquilo, cuando en realidad no es asi, cualquier humano que se acercase podría sufrir las consecuencias de este hermoso pozo de agua cristalina, hay tantos monstruos aqui...pero bueno, me dedique a seguir observando el lugar y a apreciar la música que la naturaleza le regalaba a mis oídos.

Me habre quedado como una hora asi, sentada, con los ojos cerrados, acariciando mis cabellos y quieta, no me importo, claro, segui haciendo lo mismo durante otra hora más, inconciente del paso del tiempo, hasta que lo esuche. El gruñido que llegó hasta mis oídos era casi como el de un animal salvaje, al principio no me preocupe demasiado, podria ser un puma, en estos bosques era habitual que haya alguno más que otro, pero luego volvi a escucharlo más cerca y me aterré. Mire por todos lados, comence a marearme, mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas por todos lados tratando de buscar al dueño de ese sonido desgarrador, hasta que lo hice. Era hermoso, sus cabellos eran casi dorados y estaban alborotados, su camisa estaba desgarrada y llena de sangre al igual que sus pantalones, su cuerpo era en verdad digno de un dios, tan escultural. Me acabe de dar cuenta de como se encontraba, estaba acorralando a un indefenso ciervo, y por fin vi su cara, aunque no perfectamente...sus ojos eran negros como el carbón y por su cara una sonrisa maliciosa se iba curvando hasta que logré ver sus perfectos y afilados dientes, pero de todas formas era hermoso. De pronto saltó hacia el pequeño animal, mordiendo su cuello y robando su vida, luego desapareció, desapreció dejando al pobre animal sin vida.

Después de esta horrorosa escena, pero a la vez hermosa por poder haber visto a ese hermoso hombre, decidí salir, no me gustaría ser su siguiente presa. Asi que quite mi cola del agua y dejé de ser una criatura marina.

Sentí mi cola dividirse en dos, me dolio algo, pero no tanto como para llorar, aún asi lo hice... cada una de las aletas que se encontraban al final de mi cola comenzaron a tomar una forma algo ovalada pero a la vez estirada, mientras otras pequeñas formitas iguales salían de ellas, pude notar cinco en cada lado, y tenian una pequeña capita transparente subre su punta, me di cuenta de que se parecian a mis manos pero algo diferentes, por lo que me enseñaron, supuse que esos serian mis pies, y lo que se iba formando en las dos divisiones de mi cola serían mis piernas. Luego de unos minutos soportando ese pequeño dolor, mi cola desapareció dejando unas largas piernas y dos

pies que soportarian todo mi peso, tambien tenia dos cachetes en la parte de atrás, donde la espalda perdia su nombre. Ahora, el problema seria "caminar", ya no era una sirena, y no podia nadar más. Asi que me pare, no me costo nada, muchas veces me habia parado sobre mis pequeñas aletitas, por lo que no paso nada y no me cai. Trate de mandar a una de mis piernas hacia delante, lo hizo, y luego la otra, y asi hasta que pude llegar hasta el pequeño bulto blanco que se suponia debia ser mi ropa. Era un pequeño vestido blanco de lo más simple, y había algo que supongo que eran "zapatos" de color blanco y simples tambien. Me lo puse todo y cuando volvi a mirar para comprobar de que no faltaba nada vi un pequeño papel doblado en dos que decia Bella. Lo habri lentamente y comence a leer. Ahi decía todo lo que debia saber para comenzar a ser una humana, aqui por el bosque encontraria una casita en la que me esperaría una de las mias y me llevaria hasta el pueblo en donde me esperaría otra más, o debo decir otro, quien seria mi supuesto madre y me cuidaria.

Ya no quise esperar más, con el papel en la mano, comence a caminar hacia mi destino. No se por qué pero sentia que una nuev vida llena de emoción y adrenalina comenzaria aqui, en Forks.


	2. Problemas para adaptarse

Capitulo l : Problemas para adaptarse

Habian pasado cinco largos meses desde que llegue con Charlie Swan, mi supuesto padre y jefe de la policia. Charlie era una muy buena persona, podia verlo en sus ojos y eso era genial, ya no encuentras muy buenas personas en este mundo. Antes de poder socializar con los humanos, Charlie y Renée (mi supuesta madre) me enseñaron algunas cosas que deberia saber para ir a la escuela. No tuve ningun problema, claro, yo aprendo muy rápido y eso era bueno. Correr s algo que me costo, no estaba acostumbrada ni a caminar, cuando lo hacia me agarraba de todo lo que encontraba a mi paso, pero eso mejoro, aunque debo decir que no tengo muy buen equilibrio y me tropiezo varias veces, pero por lo menos puedo mantenerme en pie... y si puedo correr es por suerte. Me enseñaron a atar mis cordones y a vestirme, incluso a combinar las cosas. Tambien me enseñaron palabras que yo no conocía y otras cosas que ignoraba por completo. Otra cosa muy importante a la que debi acostumbrarme fue a comer comida humana, y a cocinar. Yo solia comer siempre que tenia hambre peces, directamente crudos, planctons y algas marinas, aunque tambien comíamos hombres.

En la antiguedad nosotras las sirenas soliamos comer hombres, eso no quiere decir que ahora ya no sea asi, pero yo deje ese tipo de "alimento" hace demasiado tiempo. Como muchos saben, nosotras tenemos el poder de seducir con nuestra belleza y voz a todos los hombres, generalmente humanos. Y ellos eran los que nos mantenian hermosas y vivas durante mucho tiempo. Pero a mi eso me harto y deje de alimentarme de ellos, era algo repulsivo, incluso deje de cantar tanto para que ellos no acudieran a mi totalmente enamorados de mi voz. Si me preguntan por qué deje de comerlos, además de que me parece asqueroso, fue porque me gustaría enamorarme de alguien, y no seria para nada agradable comer a tu pareja ¿o si? En fin, yo deje eso, ahora comeria vegetales, carne y unas que otras cosas que comen los humanos.

Mañana comenzaría a ir al Instituto de Forks, por lo que cuando acabé de almorzar me fui a bañar y luego a la cama. Se que deberia transformarme cuando el agua me tocara, pero Charlie tenia una bañera que me permitía entrar en ella y asearme con cola, aunque habia veces en que podia controlarme y no transformarme, y entonces me daba una ducha. Naturalmente todo mi autocontrol era usado durante estaba fuera de la casa. Forks era un luegar demasiado lluvioso, por lo que era un riesgo total salir de debajo de el techo de mi nuevo hogar.

Sin hacer más, me deje caer en los queridos brazos de Morfeo.

- Bella despierta -.

- Solo cinco minutos más por favor -.

- No Bella, deja la pereza y levantate por el amor de dios -.

- ¡Oh, esta bien! -.

Le hice caso a mi padre y me levante de mi cómoda cama, nunca antes en el fondo del agua habia dormido sobre un "colchón", asi se llamaba eso tan cómodo sobre lo que descansaba mi cuerpo por las noches. Charlie me comentó que dentro estaba lleno de algodón e incluso había algunos llenos de agua. No conocía el algodón, pero si el "algodón de azucar". El que yo comí era de color rosado y se veia tan pero tan frágil. Me habian dicho que podria ser de varios colores, eso me pareció realmente sorprendente, y más cuando lo probé. Se deshacia en mi boca más rapido que ninguna otra cosa, y era dulce, muy dulce, fue lo más maravilloso que probe en mi vida, claro, hasta que comi "helado" por primera vez.

Luego de cepillarme los dientes me di una ducha rápida y sali a cambiarme. Tome unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros en tonos violetas y lilas de manga corta. Desatuné un boll de cereales con leche y sali hacia afuera, donde Charlie me esperaba.

- Bien Bella, este es tu nuevo amigo -. me lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y señaló hacia su costado izquierdo, donde habia una camioneta de color rojo desgastado. Sonreí al verla, este devia de ser el Monovolumen del que Charlie me habia hablado, ese con quien iría hacia todos lados. Charlie ya me habia enseñado a manejar y por suerte aprendi muy pronto, asi que no tenia ningún problema en manejarlo, sabia perfectamente todo sobre autos, aunque debo decir que no sabia mucho sobre los modelos.

- Es genial papá, ¡me encanta! - y sin más, corrí a abrazarlo.

Él rio de forma suave.

- Es genial que te haya gustado, cariño -.

Me separé de él y fui hacia mi querido Mono, asi le habia llamado, me parecía gracioso...

- Oh, no te olvides tus llaves -. Lanzó las llaves de mi auto y las ataje sin problema, algo muy extraño en mí.

- ¡Adios! -.

De pronto me puse nerviosa, no sabia como me tomarian los humanos, no he convivido con muchos la verdad, solo con Renée y Charlie, además de algunas "hermanas" que tengo por aqui en Forks, ellas me habian ayudado demasiado en esto, para así poder adaptarme bien y vivir naturalmente, de verdad si se los agradecia de corazon. Pero hoy, seria un día muy particular, no se por qué, pero algo en mi interior me lo estaba gritando.

Llegué algo temprano al instituto, aparqué en un pequeño lugar libre, aunque a decir verdad, todos estaban libres, y sali. Me dirigi hacia el lugar donde me darian mis horarios y un mapa del colegio, segun me habia dicho Charlie. Al entrar, lo primero que vi fueron folletos por las paredes sobre bailes, etc... unas sillas de color azul petróleo y algunas plantas no muy felices que digamos. Del otro lado de un mostrador se encontraba una señora mayor, llevaba lentes y en sus ojos pude notar cansancio. Me acerque a ella sin dudar y cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

- Tu debes de ser Isabella Swan -.

- La misma - dije con una sonrisa.

- Pues bienvenida, aqui tengo tus horarios y un mapa del colegio para que puedas guiarte.- era una mujer amable, hasta ahora iba bien. Tomé los papeles que me tendió y me dirigi hacia la salida.

Alli afuera ya estaba repleto de gente, mi piel se puso de gallina a causa de los nervios, muchos me miraban y murmuraban cosas, podía oirlas perfectamente pero decidí que no.

- ¡Hola! Isabella Swan, ¿cierto? - me pregunto una voz masculina. Me di la vuelta y frente a mi se encontraba un chico no muy guapo, con lentes y pecas. Le sonrei, parecia ser amistoso.

- Si, la misma, y tu eres...-.

- Eric, soy Eric Yorkie -.

- ¡Oh, Eric! Hola, mucho gusto - le sonreí de la manera más calida posible, debo decir que parecía algo nervioso.

- Dime Bella, ¿sabes donde es tu siguiente clase?-.

- La verdad, no.¿ Podrías ayudarme a encontrar el salón de Trigonometria? Si no es molestia, claro...-.

- Claro que no, ven, yo te acompaño-.

- Eres muy amable - sonrei.

Eric me acompañó a mi destino y se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla. En esta clase conocí a una chica llamada Jessica Stanley, parecía ser muy simpática, pero algo me hacía pensar de que era algo "envidiosa". De todas formas, fue muy amable conmigo, me presentó a algunas de sus amigas en el almuerzo, no recorde bien todos sus nombres, pero si los de Lauren, ella era una chica alta y su pelo era largo y rubio, sus ojos azules, aunque no era tan guapa; y Angela, ella era algo tímida pero me callo muy bien, su pelo era de color caoba como el mio pero algo más oscuro, sus ojos avellana y usaba lentes como Eric, puedo asegurar que detras de estos ella se veria ralmente guapa. Me alegraba poder haber hecho nuevos amigos el día de hoy, todos parecían muy amables, todos reíamos y contabamos chistes y demás, todo era muy tranquilo y bello hasta que los vi por primera vez. Alli, sentados en una mesa algo apartada del resto, cinco personas muy bellas no tocaban su bandeja con comida y no hablaban, solo se dedicaban a observarse entre ellos, hasta que unos ojos topacio se encontraron con los mios y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. De pronto ese chico apartó sus ojos de mi tan rápido que me parecio algo sobrenatural. La curiosidad nubló mi mente en ese instante. Me gire hacia Jessica y le pregunte.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? - vio a donde se dirigía mi mirada e hizo una mueca.

- Ellos son los Cullen, son los hijos del doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa, Esme - ella me miro y luego siguio. - La rubia es Rosalie Hale y su gemelo es Jasper Hale, se encuentra a su lado derecho -. Mire hacia donde me indicaba, los dos eran realmente guapos, sus cabellos rubios, aunque el de Jasper no tanto, sus rasgos perfectos y sus ojos de un color castaño. -La pequeña es Alice Cullen, y el grandote se llama Emmet mire, Alice tenia el cabello corto y loco, cada punta se dirigia a un lado diferente, y Emmet, él si que era musculoso, pero no por eso menos guapo. Volví a fijarme en el chico de pelo cobrizo, el que me habia mirado minutos antes, y no pude evitar peguntar.

- ¿Quién es el chico del pelo cobrizo? - en ese momento los ojos del muchacho se encontraron con los mios, trate de retenerlos por más tiempo, pero su mirada era fria y expresaba odio, no lo entendi. Oí a Jessica resoplar.

- Se llama Edward Cullen, es guapísimo claro -.

- Todos son guapos, en verdad -.

- Ya te digo, ¡ellos estan juntos amiga! Me refiero a Rosalie y Emmet y Alice y Jasper -. Pero Edward no estaba con nadie, y además, ¡son hermanos! ella noto la confusión en mi rostro y continuo. - Veras, ellos son hijos adoptivos del dr. Cullen, tengo entendido que su madre no puede tener hijos -. Me giré y volví a ver a Edward.

- Yo diría que no te ilusiones con Edward - dijo Jessica.

- ¿Ah? -.

- Él no sale con nadie, al parecer nadie de aqui parece llamar su atención y no creo que tenga novia -.

- Oh... - fue lo único que pude decir.

El almuerzo siguio como siempre hasta que sonó el timbre y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases. Mire mi horario, Biología.


	3. Visita

Capitulo ll : Visita

Me dirigi al salón de Bilogía que no se encontraba tan lejos ya que estaba bastante cerca del comedor del instituto. Una ola de nervios me atravesó al ver quien se hallaba sentado en uno de los bufetes, solo. Alli se hallaba Edward Cullen con todo su esplendory sus hojos estaban más negros que el carbón y se mostraban hóstiles y llenos de odio, pero no por eso se veía menos guapo. Me pregunto por qué Edward ya me estaba odiando, ni siquiera le habia hablado.

Detras de un escritorio de madera se encontraba un hombre mayor, el que suponi que seria el sr. Banner, profesor de Biología, me dirigí hacia el y me presente.

- Bien Isabella, toma tu libro y sientate -. El profesor me entrego un libro de clase y me señalo al único lugar disponible...

Camine sin quitar los ojos de encima de mi nuevo compañero, quien me miraba con odio y una mueca de asco oculta detras de su mano, que sostenia el punte de su nariz como para evitar respirar. En el camino tropeze con la cartera de una muchacha que se hallaba en el piso y me gane una risita por parte de la mitad del curso, yo solo continue hasta llegar a mi destino, mi cruel destino. Ni bien me sente el pánico me inundó y solo queria huir de ahi. No entendí por qué demonios tenia tanto miedo, comence a mirar hacia todos lados hasta encontrarme con una mirada ojeriza que me hizo temblar las piernas. No se por qué ni de donde venia el miedo, pero estaba totalmente aterrada como una presa acechada por su depredador. Edward apartó su mirada de la mia y comenzó a apartarse de mi poco a poco hasta llegar al borde de la mesa, lo que le era permitido. Su mano se movio con un movimiento sigiloso hacia uno de los pequeños vasitos sobre la mesa que contenian un liquido y comenzó a acercarlo más hacia mi lado, era como si estuviese diviendo la mesa en dos, una parte era de él y la otra mia, obviamente eso no me gustó para nada. Pude ver como Edward me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, algo que era inquietante. Hice una cortina con mi cabello y al moverlo el se endureció en la silla, lo mira extrañada. ¡Edward no estaba respirando! No entiendo como puede estar aguantando la respiración ni por qué, oli mi cabello y tenia aroma a fresas tal como el shampoo que uso... ¿por qué Edward estaría aguantando la respiración? ¿Eso no le hace mal a los humanos? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrian ellos estar sin respirar? De pronto note que Edward volvia a mirarme, pero esta vez mostraba inseguridad y miedo, me hubiese gustado preguntarle que le pasaba pero sabria que solo me ignoraria y no obtendria ninguna respuesta de parte de él, solo su silencio.

El timbre sonó y Edward salio disparado como un rayo hacia la puerta sin despedirse y ni siquiera darme una última mirada de odio, aunque no me hubiese gustado eso, pero me encantaba ver sus hojos por más hóstiles que se vieran.

- Oye, ¿le has clavado un lapiz a Cullen o que? -me dijo un chico.

- ¿Perdón? -.

- Lo siento, soy Mike Newton -. Me gire para ver al chico, no era tan guapo, pero creo que algo de lindo tenia, aunque se veia ya que era un completo idiota y vil.

- Bella Swan, mucho gusto Mike - sonrei.

- Encantado, el placer es todo mio, no todos los días ves a una muchacha realmente hermosa -. enseguida me ruborice, pero luego rei naturalmente para ocultar el hecho.

- ¿Qué me preguntaste sobre Cullen? -.

- Oh, lo siento, no importa, olvidalo. Despues de todo es muy grosero de tu parte no haberte hablado, ni siquiera te saludo. Yo si habria hablado contigo -sonrio.

- Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte Mike -él se.. ¿ruborizó? Hubiese sido normal en una chica, pero es que nunca, y he dicho _nunca,_ habia visto a un hombre ruborizarce por simplemente decir las palabras _gracias_ y _amable_, si es que fue por eso.

- Dime Bella, ¿cuál es tu próxima clase? -.

- Ommm...- me fije en mis horarios -Gimnasia -.

- ¡Genial es la mia tambien! -sonrio de oreja a oreja, no lo pude evitar y yo hice lo mismo.

- ¿Vamos? -.

- ¡Claro! -.

La clase fue un completo horror, nunca antes habia hecho esto que hice hoy, ni siquiera sabia el nombre! El profesor lo llamo "voley ball", de todas formas no me interesa como se llame, fue algo muy difícil, la pelota siempre me golpeaba y nunca lograba pegarle, y si lo hacia, una de mis compañeras salia herida. Fue una verguenza.

Al terminar esta última clase me dirigi hacia la "oficina", como crei que se llamaba ese lugar al que fui cuando llegué aqui, a entregar un comprobante, si asi se llamaba, de que asisti a todas las clases que me habian dado junto con los horarios y el mapa. No me habian mencionado lo que era por lo que tuve que preguntar y la chica a quien se lo hice me miro con cara rara.

Cuando entre en la pequeña salita el terror volvió a mi. Alli mismo se volvia a encontrar Edward Cullen de espaldas a mi, quien de pronto se enderezo en su lugar y se dio media vuelta para observarme con odio y decir a la secretaria:

- Dejelo asi, ya veo que es imposible - y sin más se fue por donde vine.

Me acerque al mostrador para entregar el papel y asi poder irme.

- ¿Que tal te ha ido en el primer día, cielo?

- Perfecto - debo decir que no parecio muy convensida...

El regreso a casa fue de lo más normal hasta que senti una punzada en mi corazón y no pude evitar lanzar un chillido seguido de un pequeño llanto.

- ¡No! -grite.

Habia muerto, ella habia muerto, una de mis hermanas estaba sin vida por algún lugar del bosque, ¿quién lo hizo?, ¿qué habia pasado?, ¿por qué?

Salí de mi coche y me dirigi hacia mi casa secándome las lagrimas, y para mi sorpresa, Rina, mi hermana mayor me estaba esperando.

- ¡Hola Bella! -note ensegudia que trataba de ocultar su tristeza, no podria engañarme. Nosotras teniamos una conexion, si una muere lo sabriamos al instante, incluso un rato antes podria ser; lo mismo si alguna de nosotras estaba en peligro o algo por el estilo.

- A mi no me engañas... ¿quién? -.

- Vampiros - no lo podia creer, ¿vampiros?, ¿existian? _¡Pues claro que si boba, si existes tu ¿por qué no existirian ellos?!_

- ¿Hay vampiros en Forks? -.

- Si, y son tres, pero hay más, o eso creemos...-.

- ¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¡Estamos en peligro! -.

- No lo creo Bella, hay muchos humanos por aqui... pero evita y por el bosque sola ¿vale? -.

- Claro -.

- Ahora dime, ¿que tal te fue? -.

Le conte todo lo que me paso hoy, incluso sobre Edward, cuando acabe ella se quedo mirando a la nada.

- Hey, ¿qué pasa? -pregunte mientras le pasaba una mano por en frente de su cabeza.

- Nada, es solo que... que... oh, olvidalo -sonrio.

- Como digas. ¿Ya te vas tu? -.

- ¿Asi es como tratas a tu hermana mayor, la que te ha cuidado siempre? ¡Que descaro! -.

- Pero si yo te quiero -dije mientras la abrazaba y trataba de darle besos. Ambas comenzamos a reir.

- ¡Ya, ya! Sera mejor que me valla, debo... -de pronto su cara paso de la felicidad a la tristeza -...debo buscar el cuerpo de Lily.

- Oh...-las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar mi vista - Esta bien, te prometo que me cuidare y que... que... que... que buscare y matare a quien le haya matado.

- ¡De ninguna manera! Es muy peligroso, Bella. Tu tranquila vive en paz, nosotras nos encargaremos. -quise quejarme, pero al fin y al cabo, ambas sabiamos que ellas terminaría ganando.

- Lo que digas - me pare.

- Adios, te voy a extrañar, nunca olvides que te amo pequeña -.

- No, tu tampoco -nos abrazamos y la acompañe hacia a la puerta.

- ¡Adios! -grito y desapareció entre los árboles.

Entre en la casa y me pareparé para hacerle la comida a Charlie, quien llegaría dentro de una hora.


	4. Cancelada

**¡Hola! Quiero darle las gracias por los reviews, que bueno que les haya gustado,**

**muchisimas gracias, tratare de acabar esta historia lo antes posible n___n**

Capitulo lll : Cancelada

El resto de los días pasaron rápido, no volví a ver a Edward en el colegio desde el miércoles. Hoy era sabado y Charlie me aviso de una visita de su mejor amigo Billy Black y su hijo Jacob. Me agradaba la idea de poder conocer más gente por mas de que ellos no conocieran mi secreto, me gustaría poder decirles a todos mi verdad y que aún asi no me critiquen ni nada por el estilo...de todas formas, eso no importa ahora, hoy tendria visita y mañana una cita. Si, he dicho una cita, una cita con Mike. Fue muy amable de su parte invitarme, iriamos a Seattle a almorzar y luego a pasear, seria lindo conocer más lugares, eso ni lo dudo.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigi a darme una ducha rápida, luego me puse unos jeans y un jersey y me dirigi a desayunar. Charlie estaba leyendo el periódico, naturalmente siempre lo encontraba haciendo lo mismo.

- Buenos días papá -.

- Buenos días Bella -.

- ¿Que tal has dormido? -.

- Bien ¿y tu? -.

- Bien, gracias -.

Me tome un zumo de naranja y me dirigi a mi cuarto a hacer mi tarea de Trigonometría, era increíble que pudiera entender esto, pero fue gracias a que Renée me ayudo con esto sino no hubiera entendido nada de nada. Terminé con mis deberes, me recoste en la cama y me puse a pensar... a pensar en Edward. No comprendía su hostilidad hacia a mi, yo no le habia hecho nada y tampoco pensaba hacerlo, no creo que haya una razón como para que ya se así conmigo. Bueno, puedo haberle caído mal, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga derecho a mirarme tan friamente ni como si fuese un bicho raro, con asco.. bueno, tal vez si, soy mitad mujer y mitad pez, tendria motivos para mirarme con asco, pero él no lo sabia, ¿o si?...¿Que pasaría si el habria adivinado que no soy humana?, ¿se los diría a los demás?, ¿se lo diría a las noticias?, ¿tramaría algun plan para probar lo que soy?, ¿lo haría? Me pregunto que pasaría si todos se enteraran de lo que soy, si me rechazarian, o me matarían, quien sabe, podrían hacer cualquier cosa. Es mejor borrar todos estos pensamientos de mi mente. Pero... otra cosa en la que pensar era en por qué cuando estaba cerca de Edward me invadía el miedo, ¿por qué seria? Nosotras solo teníamos miedo cuando estábamos cerca de algún ser peligroso, pero Edward era solo un simple humano, o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso, ¿que tal si no lo es? ¿Qué clase de criatura podría llegar a ser Edward? Ahora que lo pienso, creo tener unos principios como para sospechar de que Edward no era un humano comun y corriente. En la clase de Biología estuvo sin respirar casi toda la hora, lo había notado, y un humano no puede estar tanto tiempo sin respirar, necesita oxígeno, asi como nosotras necesitamos agua, claro, mientras no somos humanas. Me puse a pensar en lo que dijo Rina, por aqui hay vampiros, ¿y si Edward era uno de ellos? Mmm.. no lo creo, aunque si bien se, Edward tiene muchas características de ellos, o eso creo... su piel era muy pero muy pálida, los vampiros no necesitan respirar y son realmente blancos, sus ojos... los ojos de los vampiros eran rojos, pero además eran negros cuando tenían hambre, ¿y si Edward tenia sed de mi? Imposible, yo debería oler como un pez para él, si fuese un vampiro claro. Pero no lo sabía, esto de verdad me estaba matando. Creo que debería hablar con Rina para preguntarle sobre esto.

Iva a hacerlo cuando el timbre sonó de repente, y me caí, que raro. Me levante, acomodé mi ropa y mi cabello y baje las escaleras para recibir a la visita. Charlie ya había atendido a la puerta, alli abajo se encontraba un hombre algo mayor que mi padre y un muchacho no más alto que yo, pero si guapo. Su tez era casi marrón, parecia bronceado, a diferencia de mi, que era casi tan pálida como un albino. Sus ojos eran negros y hermosos, todo él era hermoso, pero no más que... que Edward. Su cabello era largo y lo llevaba atado en una coleta, ¡nunca había visto un hombre con el pelo largo! hasta el dia de hoy, por supuesto.

- ¡Bella! Ven aqui, te presento a Billy Black y su hijo, Jacob -.

Fui hasta ellos y los saludo con un beso en la mejilla, pude notar que Jacob se ruborizó.

- Muchisimo gusto -sonrei.

- El gusto es todo nuestro, Bella. Es un placer poder conocer a la hija de Charlie, ¡si que eres guapa niña! -me sonroje, nunca me habían dicho que era guapa, a excepcion de Mike Newton, claro, y de mis hermanas. Ellas siempredecían que era la más hermosa de todas y que hasta incluso mi voz era la más bella.

- Gracias por el cumplido, Billy -. Me gire hacia Jacob - Hola -salude.

- Hola Bella, ¿cómo estas? -.

- Muy bien, ¿y tu? -.

- Perfectamente -sonrio.

- Hey Billy, en unas horas comenzará el partido, ¿pedimos pizza? -.

- Yo puedo cocinar papá -me queje, de veras me estaba gustando eso de preparar comida.

- Nada de eso Bella, hoy no vas a cocinar, comeremos pizza -. Pizza... ¿qué era eso?. Hice una mueca de confusíon y Charlie lo notó.

- Ya la probarás -dijo Charlie. Jacob me miró sorprendido, yo por mi parte, me avergonzé.

- Ok -.

- Bien chicos, ustedes pueden hacer algo. Nosotros iremos a ver el partido, si ustedes quieren tambien nosotros no tenemos problema -.

- ¿Te apetece ver el partido? -me pregunto Jacob.

- La verdad no - sonrio.

- Perfecto, a mi tampoco. ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? -.

- ¡Claro! -no se por qué me emocione tanto, pero a Jacob le gusto eso y sonrio de oreja a oreja.

La tarde paso rápido, pero debo decir que la pase muy pero muy bien, y la "pizza" sabia realmente delicioso, nunca la habia probado, ¿que hubiera hecho si me invitaban a comer pizza algun día y yo no sabia lo que era? ¡Que vergüenza!

Me encantó pasar rato con Jacob, era muy divertido y amable, debo decir que fue la mejor persona que conocí en Forks, hasta ahora. Me dijo que cualquier día que quisiera podria bajar a La Push e ir a visitarlo, o si iva hacia alli podria pasar a saludar. La idea de poder volver a verlo me encantaba. Me hablo de sus amigos, su familia, y sobre muchas otras cosas. También me pregunto cosas a mi, cosas que respondi como si fuera en verdad una humana, cuyos padres, Charlie y Renée se habian separado cuando yo era una niña y me fui a vivir con mi madre a Phoenix, quien luego se enamoro de un jugador de beísbol llamado Phil, claro que Phil si existía y era realmente maravilloso, el sabía mi secreto y no lo tomo para nada mal, de hecho se emocionó mucho al saberlo, cada vez que nos veíamos me preguntaba cosas, muchas cosas. Era agobiante. Me preguntaba como era el mar, pero yo no era de ahi... yo era una sirena de agua dulce, nunca antes habia estado en el océano, y no lo tenía planeado la verdad, aunque me gustaria.

Bien, mañana sería domingo y me vería con Mike, pero la verdad no queria verme con él, por lo que le llamé.

- ¿Si? -contesto una voz femenina, debia de ser la sra. Newton.

- Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Mike? -.

- Claro, ¿quién le llama? -.

- Bella Swan -.

- Ya te doy -. Espere.

- ¡Hola Bella! -dijo un Mike feliz, pude sentir la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

- Hola Mike, ¿que tal? -.

- Todo bien por aqui. ¿Para que me has llamado? ¡Perdón! ¡No lo tomes a mal! Quiero decir... ¿sucede algo malo? -.

- Bueno, es solo que no me he sentido muy bien hoy, y queria cancelar nuestra cita para mañana. Lo siento mucho Mike, de veras tenía ganas de ir, ¡pero es que me estoy muriendo de dolor! -.

- Oh, tranquila esta bien, lo dejaremos para otro momento -.

- Gracias por comprender, Mike -sonrei, aunque el no podia verme.

- De nada Bella, que te mejores. Nos vemos el lunes -.

- Claro, que descances Mike -.

- Adios -corto.

¡Genial! Ya no tenia cita con Mike, ahora, ¿qué haría mañana? Supongo que me quedaria aqui, aunque me hubiese gustado salir, pero no queria arriesgarme a encontrarme con Mike y tuviese que darle una explicación. Me quedaría aqui en casa y haría algo para no aburrirme, no se que, pero algo haría.

Luego de cenar me fui a dar un baño largo y me acoste a dormir.

Me desperté sudando, creo que habia tenido una pesadilla, pero no lo recordaba... trate, pero no pude, lo único que vi fue una figura de una persona, que se alejaba de mí y no respondia a mis llamados. Trate de seguir recordando... sin resultados. Bueno, no importa, tal vez vuelva a soñar lo mismo y me acuerde, ahora solo queria una ducha y algo que hacer. Asi que me levante y fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y darme una ducha, me puse algo de entre casa ya que no saldria, era una sudadera y unos joggings. Me senté en la cama y comenze a pensar que era lo que podria hacer, ¿que podía hacer? ¡Me estaba aburriendo demasiado! Mmm... tal vez halla unos libros para leer por aqui, comenze a ver por toda la habitacion hasta que encontre mi objetivo. ¡Bingo! Alli se encontraba una pequeña repisa con libros, no se como nunca la habia visto, tenia bastantes cosas para leer. Fui directo hacia ella y comencé a buscar algo. Encontre uno llamado "Cumbres Borracosas", leí la contratapa:

_"Son los paisajes de las "Cumbres Borracosas" (el infierno) y el de _

_la "Granja de los Tordos" (el paraíso) los escenarios de esta historia _

_plagada de acontecimientos impulsados por personajes intensos, _

_que inciden de manera inedulible de generación en generación._

_Relaciones cruzadas, prohibidas, de clase, odios y amores más allá_

_de la muerte, una historia de amor trágica entre Catherine y su amigo_

_Heathcliff, dos almas gemelas envueltas en un romance destructor, _

_eterno y oscuro._

_En esta novela se evidencian las inmensas fuerzas de los amores_

_tortuosos y las venganzas interminables. Es que el amor, ciertamente,_

_nos puede conducir por cumbres borracosas, mientras nos sorprenden_

_los misterios de la providencia y las inclementes sendas de las pasiones."_

Sin dar más vueltas, comencé a leer. Llevé toda la tarde leyendo este libro y lo acabé en un solo día.

Mire la hora, eran las siete, Charlie estaría a punto de llegar, hoy se habia ido con un amigo de pesca. Asi que me levante y fui hacia la cocina para prepara la cena. Charlie llego como a las ocho, comimos y ambos no fuimos a dormir. Mañana seria un nuevo día, y yo estaba ansiosa por volver al colegio, algo me decía que seria un día especial. ¿Tendria esto que ver con Edward? Espero que si.


	5. Sorpresa

Capítulo lV : Sorpresa

Mi cuerpo me dolia, hoy no sería un buen día. Me levante completamente agonizante y me dirigi hacia el baño. Me miré al espejo y quede petrificada en mi lugar. Mi cabello estaba tan largo como cuando no era humana, más allá de mis pies, parecia Rapunzel. Mis ojos eran de un azul fuerte y profundo, mi piel estaba aún más palida y al lado de mi ojo izquierdo esaba el "tatuaje" que llevaba desde nacimiento, todas las sirenas lo teniamos en ese lugar, aunque diferente. Ahogue el grito que se me estaba por escapar, ¿que haría? ¿Por qué me estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Que debía hacer? O aun mejor, ¿qué iva a hacer? Estaba perdida, no sabia que hacer ni cómo había sucedido esto... ¿Debería llamar a alguna de mis hermanas? ¿Debería comunicarselo a Charlie? ¿¡Qué hago!?

Comencé a dar vueltas por toda la casa averiguando la forma de volver a la "normalidad", claro que, siendo humana. Traté de concentrarme, tal vez asi podria ocultar mi identidad, siempre funcionaba. Respira hondo por la nariz, exhala por la boca. Respira hondo por la nariz, exhala por la boca...¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Me dirigi al baño a la velocidad de la luz y me pare frente al espejo, ya no había rastros de mi verdadero ser. Genial. ¿Pero que habra pasado? Mire el reloj, las 7:45, debía apurarme o llegaria tarde al colegio. Me cambié, me puse unos jeans negros con una camisa en gris, debo decir que muy linda, y mis zapatillas. Cuando me estaba peinando note algo en mis ojos...habían vuelto a ser azules. No me movi, al contrario, pero comencé a respirar entrecortadamente, debía hacer algo, me puse a buscar. Sabía que por ahi tenia un par de lentillas, ¡lo sabía! Y debía encontrarlas, solo me quedaban cinco minutos. Busque y busqué, hasta que las encontre, ¡bingo! Me las puse y enseguida mis ojos tomaron el típico color que deberían tener, marrones. Fui hacia Mono y me dirigí hacia el instituto. Cuando aparqué y sali del auto todos me miraban extrañados, me pregunte el por qué, pero luego eso ya no hacia falta, en mi brazo derecho se hallaba el otro "tatuaje" que llevaba por naturaleza. ¡Increíble! ¿Qué más me podía pasar?

- ¡Bella! -ese era Mike, perfecto.

- ¡Mike! -sonrei.

- ¡Wow! -abrió los ojos como platos y me miro sorprendido. - ¿Qué es eso? ¡Es genial! -.

- Oh, esto...-trate de inventar algo.- Es que, ayer me dieron ganas de pintar y hem.. me-me... me quede sin hojas, ¡eso! y decidía hacerme un tatuaje-temporal, ¿te gusta? -.¡increible Isabella! ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? Si que no se me da bien mentir, ¡por favor!

- ¿Que si me gusta? ¡Eso esta genial Bella, tienes mucho talento! -me sonroje.

- Gracias. Yo, he... me voy a clases -sali corriendo hacia el baño.

Oh dios, esto no puede estar pasando, ¿¡que demonios sucede!? Las chicas que se hallaban asi comenzaron a chusmear y me miraban sorprendidas, desconcertadas, con odio y con otras emociones que no pude describir, pero luego quede sola en el baño, perfecto. Busqué en mi bolso, había guardado por alli un poco de algas, me ayudarian en algo, de eso estaba segura, las encontre y me dispuse a comer un trozo, cuando la puerta se abrió. Una joven entró con pasos de bailarina, su cabello era corto y rebelde, y sus ojos eran de un color miel hipnotizante y hermoso, era Alice Cullen. Al verme sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Hola! Bonito tatuaje -sonrio.

- Gracias -sonrei, no supe que más hacer. Ella entro en uno de los baños, y las algas entraron dentro de mi boca. Poco a poco el pequeño, o más bien, enorme y notorio dibujo de mi brazo, fue desapareciendo. Me fui a clases.

El resto del día transcurrio normal, bueno, no todo el dia, era hora de almorzar, tenia mucha pero mucha hambre, ¡mi bandeja quedo repleta!

- ¡Wow Bella! Si que tienes hambre el dia de hoy -comento Jess, yo solo pude sonreir.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre y todos comenzamos a hablar de como estuvo nuestro fin de semana.

- Edward Cullen te esta mirando -me dijo una Jessica divertida.

- ¿No parece enojado verdad? -pregunte preocupada.

- No, ¿debería estarlo? -.

- Creo que no soy de su agrado -comenté, recordando la semana pasada.

- A los Cullen no les gusta nadie -me informo. - Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo suficiente para que les guste, pero te sigue mirando -.

- No le mires -le ordene. Me fije que me hubiera hecho caso, asi fue.

El timbre sonó y yo me dirigi hacia dónde _él_ estaría a mi lado...

Mike me acompañó hasta el salón ya que él compartía esa clase conmigo. Ivamos hablando de una salida a La Push para el próximo sabado, la idea me parecía genial. Tal vez podría volver a ver a Jacob y eso me gustaba. Mientras estábamos caminando hacia clases, algo húmedo toco mi mejilla y tuve que reprimir un grito. Mire hacia arriba y muchas bolas diminutas de color blanco caían desde el cielo.

- ¡Nieve! -exlcamo Mike.

- ¿Nieve? -pregunté extrañada, creo que Charlie me habia hablado de ella, naturalmente nieva en invierno, y debe hacer mucho frío para que suceda.

- Claro, ¿acaso nunca has visto nevar? -me acorde de una película que habia visto, alli nevaba.

- ¡Claro que si! -no parecio convensido, - En las películas -. Mike solto una carcajada cuando de pronto una bola blanca imactó en su cuello, la lucha había comenzado.

- ¡Te veo en clases! -grite. Mike solo asintio y comenzo a preparar sus municiones.

Entre en el salón de Bilogía, Edward aun no habia llegado por lo que el asiento continuo al mío se hallaba vacio. Me senté en mi luegar y comencé a hacer garabatos en la tapa de mi cuaderno, cuando senti a alguien correr la silla que se encontraba a mi lado y sentarse.

- Hola -dijo una aterciopelada voz.

Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con el chico más guapo de el instituto, ¿me acababa de saludar? Imposible, ¿no me odiaba acaso? De todas formas, no debia olvidar mis modales.

- Hola -y me volvi hacia mi "trabajo".

¿Por qué me hablaba? ¿Acaso era bipolar? ¿No me odiaba hace tan solo unos días atras? ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre? Me estaba volviendo loca.

- Me llamo Edward Cullen -si, lo se. - No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tu debes de ser Bella Swan -.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -no pude evitar preguntar. Él soltó una pequeña risita.

- Creo que todos aqui saben tu nombre, todos te estaban esperando -. Todos me esperaban... si, se eso me habia hablado Charlie, yo "era" la hija de su caprhicosa esposa Renée y vendria a vivir con mi padre luego de 17 años viviendo con mi madre, todos sabian de mi. Charlie se habia encargado de hablar de mi desde que decidí que saldria a la superficie y me habian dado el permiso, asi todos sabrpian ya que el Jefe Swan tenia una hija, y bueno, el resto, blah, blah blah...

- Me refiero a que me llamaste Bella -dije cortante.

- Oh, ¿prefieres Isabella? -.

- ¡No! Me gusta Bella, ni se te ocurra a llamarme por mi nombre completo si no quieres salir herido - el rió ante mi estúpida amenaza. - Es solo que mi padre debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, solo eso.

- Oh, entiendo -.

- Mejor asi -susurre bien bajito, como para mi misma, pero creo que de todas formas lo escuchó, ya que una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su cara.

El sr. Banner comenzó a explicar un trabajo que haríamos en pareja, Edward seria la mia, obviamente...

- Empiezen -.

- ¿Las damas primero? -dijo Edward. Me le quede mirando, no se por qué muchos decían eso, lo vi hasta en las películas, y para nada me caía bien esa frase, si dos personas tuvieran que morir, un hombre y una mujer, ¿la mujer deberia morir primero? Me resultaba estúpido que me sintiese frustrada por esto, pero así era como me sentía y no me gustaba. Edward notó que tardaba en contestar. - Puedo empezar yo si quieres -.

- ¡No! Yo puedo -. Dirigi mi ojo derecho hacia la lente y le dije - Profase -. Estaba segurisima de que estaba bien, Renée me habia enseñado perfectamente este tema, que suerte.

- ¿Te molesta si me fijo? -¿quién se creía este tipo? ¡Dios!

- C-claro -¿acabo de tartamudear? El colmo, el colmo... El miro.

- Profase -. ¡Ja! Tenía razón despues de todo. El cambio la diapositiva para luego decir - Anfase -yo también quise mirar.

- ¿Puedo? -.

- Claro -él entendió. Tome el aparato, no recuerdo su nombre, y ¡maldición! Había acertado.

- Anfase -.

- Lo que yo dije -sonrio ante su logro.

- Si -sonrei, él me miro..- ¿sorprendido? ¿Por qué se sorprendia? Solo habia sonreido. - ¿Me pasas la siguiente diapositiva por favor? -. Él inmediantamente me la pasó. - Interfase esperé a que me lo preguntara, le pase el... el... el... ¡microscopio! ¡Con que asi se llamaba!

Y asi seguimos hasta acabar con nuestro trabajo, y el sr. Banner se acercó a nosotros y le hecho un ojo a la hoja.

- Bien señor Cullen, ¿no debería dejar que Bella haya colaborado en el trabajo? -.

- Lo hizo señor, de hecho, ella identificó tres de las diapositivas -.

- Genial -el profesor no parecia estar de humor, asi que no pregunto más, para mi suerte.

Volvi a empezar a dibujar garabatos en mi cuaderno. Escuche a Edward suspirar.

- ¿Es una lástima, no? La nieve...-debo decir que se esmeraba por entablar conversacion, justamente el tema de la nieve, ¡un buen tema! Solo se fue, y ya.

- De hecho, no -.

- A ti no te gusta el frio -informo.

- Ni la humedad -coincidi.

- ¿Y por que has venido aqui si no te gusta para nada Forks? -.

- Es complicado -.

- Creo que puedo seguirte -.

- Veras, mis padres se separaron, y mi madre volvió a casarse el año pasado...-.

- Pero él no te agrada -.

- No es eso, Phil es un buen hombre, pero es que creí que deberia dejarlos un poco solos -.

- Creo que es correcto -.

Wow, fue el dialogo más largo que tuve con Edward Cullen. Me le quede mirando embobada en sus ojos durante unos largos segundos, y me di cuenta.

- ¿Te pusiste lentillas? -tire. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- No -.

- Oh, es que te veo los ojos distintos -.

El timbre sonó y Edward salió tan rápido como la primera vez. Yo me dirigi hacia Mike.

- Que rollo, las diapositivas eran todas iguales, que suerte tener a Cullen como compañero -.

- No era tan difícil, además yo había hecho esa práctica antes, es fácil -.

Fuimos hacia la salida, nos despedimos y cada uno fue para su casa. Por mi lado paso el auto de los Cullen, y podria jurar que vi a Edward reirse, me pregunto por qué...


	6. Salvada

Capítulo V : Salvada

La luz del sol oculto entre las nubes me despertó. Yo, pensando que era el sol, corri hacia la ventana, pero lo único que me encontre fue un mundo helado. Las calles estaban hechas hielo, al parecer todo el agua de la nieve derretida de ayer se congeló. Un peligro. No solo porque podria tropezarme, sino que, si lo hacia, y el hielo tocaba mi piel, podria derretirse y asi yo transformarme... Argh. En fin, algo me decia que hoy pasaría algo malo. Si extraño mi hogar, además de mi familia, es porque aqui fuera no puedo ver el futuro, y eso es frustrante. ¿Que sucederá hoy? No lo sabía... con certeza.

Me fui a dar una ducha, me puse mis botas, unos jeans y una camisa manga larga de color caqui. Me puse mi bufanda y mi cazadora y sali. Me costó bastante llegar hasta Mono, pero llegué. Charlie le habia puesto algo, hem... no recuerdo qué. ¿Cadenas? Bueno, era algo de eso, que me permitiría llegar a salvo hasta el instituto, gracias a Charlie. Todos estaban charlando, como siempre, en el instituto. Pero yo quería verlo a él. ¿Dónde estaría? De pronto lo ví, estaba a tres coches de distancia de mí. Me miraba fijamente y hablaba con alguien, supongo que con sus hermanos, estaban alli. Y luego se rió.

Me pasée por mi auto, fijandome que todo estuviese bien, incluso, tuve que tirarme al piso para ver si en verdad Charlie me habia puesto de esas cadenas, y si, alli estaban. Bien, ahora solo debía esperar a que comiencen las clases. Me puse a escuchar música, pero para lo que no estaba preparada para oír era para lo que iba a suceder.

Me di la vuelta, quitandome los auriculares, Tyler se acercaba a mi con su camioneta, giraba en el hielo. Moriría. Era asi de simple. Siguió acercandose, pude notar unas heridas en él, pero ahora solo me importaba mi vida. Quería vivir. Me preparé para el impacto, pero nunca llegó. Un brazo de acero me tomo pora cintura y casí sentada al piso. La camioneta se acercaba a mi, pero esta vez, una mano la hecho hacia atras dejando una abolladura en ella. Oh, no. La camioneta volvia a a venir, estaba patinando sólo para nosotros. Y no era un muy lindo espectáculo... Se acercó más y más, iba a aplastar mis piernas. Todo fue muy rápido luego. Senti mis piernas subir y luego bajar, un dolor en la cabeza y otro en la muñeca, me senti mareada, lo único que pude ver fue otra vez la mano apartando a la furgoneta, que choco contra un auto que estaba al lado de mi Monovolumen, pobre auto... Da igual, alguien me habian salvado, él me había salvado. ¿Pero cómo? El estaba a tres autos de distancia, no podía ser...

Levante la vista para encontrarme con un Edward furioso. Sus ojos despedían odio, terror y tristeza. ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? De todas formas eso no me importó. Estaba en el hielo, mojada, no me estaba controlando... Un cosquilleo comenzó a subir a través de mis piernas hasta mis caderas, me iba a transformar. ¿Que haría? Por el momento, calentarme. Nosotras teniamos poderes, además podíamos calentarnos, o más bien, secarnos, para estos casos. De seguro Cullen noto que me volvía más caliente aún, pero seria meor eso a verme con una cola de pez desde mi cintura para abajo, ¿no? Me tensé, no podia secarme, el cosquillero seguía, oh dios, no podia, ¿qué pasaba? Comencé a murmurar varios No y a mecerme, mientras trataba de secarme. Edward lo notó.

- ¡Bella!, ¿estás bien? - que linda era su voz, era tan hermosa.

- No, el hielo... el agua... yo... - murmuraba para mi misma, sin pensarlo, me arrepentí al instante.

- Descuida Bella, creo que solo te has golpeado con tu camioneta, ya paso todo - él soltó una risita, el sonido más hermoso que habia oído jamás.

- Si, jaja, claro - comencé a reirme. ¡Dios Bella, basta! ¡Vas a espantar al pobre chico! Pare de reirme de pronto y mire a Edward. El sonreia, estaba... feliz.

Luego todo se volvio otra vez confuso, se oían gritos, quejas, las sirenas de la policia, las ambulancias, y nada más...

Ahora me encontraba en el hospital, me habian llevado a camilla y me pusieron algo alrededor de mi cuello que resultaba embarazoso. Tyler no paraba de disculparse por lo sucedido, yo solo le decia cosas como Si ; No te preouces, ya paso, todo esta bien y demás. Me estaba estresando. Asi que solo cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir, cuando oía la voz más bella de todas.

- ¿Está durmiendo? - dijo él.

De forma instantánea abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con Edward sonriendo de forma torcida y toda su belleza. Me miraba fijamente, había algo que le parecía divertido.

- ¿Qué es lo que te parece divertido? -.

- Oh, nada, es solo que te veias tierna con ese collarín - me sonrojé.

- ¿Podemos hablar? -.

En ese momento entro por la puerta un doctor. El doctor más bello que vi en mi vida, aunque claro, nunca antes habia visto uno. Pero supuse que ese debía de ser el papá de Edward, el dr. Carlisle Cullen.

- Buenos días srta. Swan, ¿cómo se siente? -.

- Bien... - mentia, claro -...creo- agregué en voz más baja, para mi misma.

- Vamos a ver que tan bien está -.

El dr. se acercó a mi para revisarme. Puso una luz en mis ojos, me giró la cabeza, cosas típicas que había visto en las películas. Cuando por fín acabó.

- Bien srta Swan, todo esta en orden. Le recomiendo tomar una pastilla Tylenol si tiene dolores. -.

- Gracias dr. ¿Puedo regresar al colegio? -.

- En realidad, creo que medio colegio esta aqui -.

- Oh dios -.

- ¿Quiere quedarse más tiempo? -.

- ¡NO! No, gracias... -.

Una enfermera entro para limpiar las heridas de Tyler, traia un pequeño boll con agua. Me aterroricé. Eso se iba a caer y estaria en riesgo. Me le quede mirando, y si, paso. La enfermera se choco con el potesito que habia dejado en la mesita y cayo al piso, mojándome. Pude notar el cosquilleo otra vez. Me sobresalté y lanzé un gemido. Los Cullen me miraban, y la enfermera y Tyler también. Yo me quede paralizada, dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

- Hee... l-lo siento, es que tengo frio -sonrei.

- Esta bien srta. - el dr. Cullen fue hacia Tyler - Lamento decirle que usted se quedara con nosotros durante más tiempo -y comenzó a inspeccionar sus heridas. Yo miré a Edward, él me miraba.

- ¿Podemos hablar? -.

Su cara se torno hóstil. Pero, debia de preguntarle lo que habia pasado. Salió de alli y yo le sgui, casi tenía que correr para alcanzarlo, entramos en un corredor vacio y él se dio la vuelta para enfrentarme.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella? -.

- Quiero que me digas que pasó alli, tu estabas a tres coches de distancia, ¿cómo has llegado tan rápido? -.

- Estaba a tu lado, Bella -.

- No -.

- Claro que si Bella, ¡por favor! -.

- ¿Por favor qué? -.

- Ya basta quieres, yo estaba a tu lado -.

- Mientes, yo se que tu no estabas allí -.

- No miento, yo estaba alli -.

- Bien, como digas, yo seguire creyendo que tu no estabas alli. Ahora dime, ¿cómo has hecho para apartar la furgoneta con tu mano? - el rió secamente.

- Oh por dios, Bella ¿crees que aparté a pulso a una camioneta? -.

- Si, lo creo porque lo vi -.

- Tu no viste nada -.

- Eso es lo que tu crees -. Nos miramos con odio.

- ¿Y? ¿Vas a contárles a todos? Nadie te va a creer, lo sabes.

- Esa no era mi intención -.

- Entonces ya déjalo Bella, ¿para qué quieres saberlo todo? -.

- Si voy a mentir quiero tener una buena razón para hacerlo, ¿sabes? -.

- Eres_ tan _mala mintiendo, Bella -.

- Tu no me conoces -.

- Eso es lo que tu crees -.

Y se fue.

* * *

**Hola! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic 3 Espero anden bien, yo aqui.. lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar, es que estaba con los examenes finales, pero ahora**

**voy a subir más seguido :D Besos!**


	7. Enjaulada

Capítulo Vl : Enjaulada

Edward no me volvió a hablar nunca más. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso era bipolar? Si, ya lo creo que si. En fin, hoy seria otro día, la semana pasada, todos me preguntaron, bueno no todos, Jessica, Angela, Mike y Eric, si me encontraba bien. Claro que no lo estaba. ¿Cómo podria estarlo si estaba asi con Edward? Esta bien, ni yo me entiendo. No puedo creer que este pensando todo el tiempo en este chico. Teoricamente el debería estar pensando en mi y enamorado de mi también. ¿Lo estaría? ¡Por dios, no! Una parte de mi pensaba que eso era imposible, pero otra se moria de ganas porque aquello si fuese real. Que ilusa. Sonrei para mi. Ultimamente habia cambiado demasiado, todos lo notaban, Charlie, Renée y Rina, me decian que ya no era la misma. Que ahora estaba más sumida en mis pensamientos, ya no me interesaba saber más... Claro que me interesaba, ¡quería saber más de _él_!

Me levanté de la cama, eran las 5 am. Por lo que decidí meterme en la bañera, y pasar ahi un buen rato...con mi cola de pez. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero si se que bastante, me habia quedado dormida, pensando y soñando en nada. Eran las 7:30 am y yo debia de prepararme para ir al instituto. Me sequé, me levanté y fui a cambiarme. Tomé unos jeans y una camisa azul. Me puse mis zapatillas y fui hacia la escuela. Cuando llegué ya eran las 8 am. Estaba bien. Bueno, lo estaba, hasta que Mike se acercó hasta mi. Sentí que iba a pedirme algo. ¿Una cita? Seria rechazada.

- Hola Bella -.

- Hola Mike -sonrei, me encantaba hacerlo.

- ¿Todo en orden? -.

- Si, espléndido -.

- Genial. Yo.. he.. yo... ¿Vas a invitarme al baile? -.

- ¿Que baile? - pregunté con el seño fruncido.

- El de primavera, esta sabado, ya sabes... las chicas invitan -.

- Oh. - la verdad no queria ir, no era nada buena bailando. - Vera Mike, yo... no tengo pensado ir al baile, no soy nada buena bailando. Y además, tengo planes para ese sabado - bueno, ahora los tenia.

- ¿No puedes dejarlos para otro dia? - ¡que insistente!

- No Mike, lo siento. Pero, no deberias hacer esperar a Jessica, es de muy mala educación -.

- ¿Jessica? -.

- Si, Jessica Stanley. Pideselo Mike -.

- Oh... esta bien, tienes razón, se lo pediré. ¿Te veo luego? -.

- Claro - sonrei, y él me devolvió la sonrisa. A veces era tán facil hacerlo feliz - Nos vemos -.

Seguí caminando hacia mi salón cuando choqué con algo duro, realmente duro. Me dolió demasiado. Me di la vuelta para decirle a quien sea que haya sido que por lo menos me diera una disculpa. Pero me volví de piedra cuando noté que alli, frente a mi, estaba nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen y todo su esplendor. Acto reflejo llevé mi mano derecha hacia donde me habia golpeado, él me miro atónito.

- Lo siento, no vi por donde iba -.

- Esta bien -.

Ambos seguimos nuestras rutas. Las clases fueron normales, el almuerzo también. Edward no me miró en ningún momento. Genial. En biología al llegar el ya estaba sentado en nuestra mesa, yo solo susurré un Hola y él solo se dedicó a asentir con la cabeza. Pero no por eso se me arruinó la clase. Mike habia hablado conmigo muy animadamente durante toda la clase. Hablabamos de una salida a La Push, genial, ¡podria ver a Jacob! Ya lo estaba extrañando.

Vi un par de veces de reojo a Edward y noté que el me miraba fijamente durante todo el tiempo, al menos cuando yo lo veía. Luego, como siempre, se fue volando, literalmente, a su siguiente clase. Yo me dirigí al gimnasio, hoy no hicimos nada la verdad, el profesor nos hablo de que comenzariamos a hacer juegos de pelota nada más.

Cuando me dirigia hacia Mono, vi una figura a unos cinco coches de distancia. Eric Yorkie. De seguro iba a pedirme lo mismo que Mike. Oh dios, no. Llegué hasta donde estaba el, quien se dio la vuelta hacia a mi para sonreirme. Le devolví la sonrisa.

- Hola Eric, ¿que hay? -.

- Nada en especial Bella. Bueno.. veras... queria saber si... quisieras ir.. a-al.. baile con-con-conmigo - la verdad se veia tierno tartamudeando. Sonrei para mi

- Veras Eric, me encantaría ir, pero es que ese sábado tengo planes para ir a Seattle, lo siento de veras -.

- Oh, claro, esta bien Bella. Sera otra vez -.

- Claro, con gusto - sonrei, y el se sonrojó.

- Bien Bella, adiós, cuidate -.

- Igualmente, ¡adios! -. ¡Uffffff...!

Detrás de mi coche se hallaba el flamante Volvo de Edward Cullen. Me dirigi hacia mi Monovolumen y me quede alli, esperando a que ellos se fueran, ya que no podria salir. Todo estaba genial, bueno, ya saben a lo que me refiero... pero Tyler se acercaba a mi coche, habia tocado la bocina, la cual ignoré, pero ahora venia hacia mi. Bejé la ventana y le dije.

- Lo siento Tyler, el coche de los Cullen me tiene enjaulada rió.

- Todo esta bien Bella, solo quería preguntarte si querias venir al baile conmigo -.

- Crei que las chicas preguntaban -.

- Oh si, pero, es que pensé que tal vez tú eras algo tímida - eso me ofendió.

- Ah... mira Tyler, ese sabado tengo planes para Seattle, lo siento -.

- Ya, eso me lo dijo Mike - estaba confundida.

- ¿Y entonces por qué me lo preguntas? -.

- Tenia la ilusión de aflojarle un poco las calabazas -rió, no dude en acompañarlo.

- Esta bien, Tyler, otro día será -.

- Claro, aún tenemos el baile de graduación - oh, dios.

- Si, adios -.

- Adios Bella -.

El coche de los Cullen paso a mi lado, y Edward se estaba riendo. Otra vez. Yo solo fui hacia casa. Preparé pasta para esta noche. Charlie no tardaría en llegar, por lo que fui a acabar con mis deberes. En cuanto los acabé, Charlie llegó.

- ¡Bella! ¡Estoy aqui! -.

- ¡Si, Charlie, ya bajo! - como no, bajando las escaleras me tropezé y cai de cara. Dolió. Charlie acudió a mi ayuda.

- Bella, ten más cuidado por favor - dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

- Claro, lo siento -.

- Bien querida, ¿como estuvo tu día? -.

- Genial, hoy me invitaron al baile de primavera - Charlie me miro.

- ¿En serio? ¿Has aceptado? -.

- No en realidad, papá. Ese sabado tenia pensado ir a Seattle de compras, si me das tu permiso -.

- Claro. ¿Llegarás a tiempo para el baile? -.

- No ire al baile papá, no se bailar -.

- Oh, esta bien. ¿Irás con alguien o iras sola? -.

- Sola, ¿por? -.

- Para estar seguro, Bella -.

- Jaja, bien -.

Comencé a sacar la mesa, lave los platos y fui hacia mi habitación. Me recosté en la cama, y cerré los ojos, para luego entrar en la más fea de las pesadillas.


	8. Invitación

Capítulo Vll : Invitación

Estaba oscuro y mojado. No veia nada, solo escuchaba gritos agudos de mis hermanas. El lago no nos protegeria. Algo nos esperaba allí, afuera, con ansias de robar nuestra vida. ¿Qué seria? No lo sabia, pero era horrible. Sus cabellos parecían estar ardiendo en llamas, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, su piel pálida, y era increiblemente hermosa, al igual que su voz. Pero no era una de nosotras. Ella nos estaba llamando, nos habia visto. Nos habia descubierto. Ahora sabia nuestro secreto,¿se lo contaría a los humanos? No lo creo, ella no era humana, ni tampoco sus acompañantes. Con ella estaban dos hombres, pálidos igual que ella, y realmente hermosos. Pero tan aterradores como bellos. Eran unos asesinos. Eran unos ladrones. Robaban vidas y mataban inocentes. Nosotras eramos las siguientes. ¿Qué habiamos hecho para merecer esto? ¿Acaso habiamos matado a tantos hombres con nuestro canto que Dios se enfureció con nosotras? ¡Somos de su creación! En todo caso, sería su culpa. Pero es injusto. Nuestra naturaleza es esa. Cantar, seducir y matar. Tres pasos inolvidables para una sirena. Aunque yo ya no los cumplia. Pero me moría de ganas por abrir mi boca y entonar una hermosa tonada, para hechizarlos y asi luego matarlos. Pero no funcionaria con ellos. Por más oido que tuviesen, por más humanos que pareciesen, nosotras no podiamos en su contra. Pero ellos si. Nuestra vida habia llegado a su fin. ¿Nuestra? ¡Claro que no! La mia. Si, la mia. Nadie tocaría a mis hermanas mientras yo estuviese con vida, es decir, hasta ahora.

Salí a la superficie para encontrarme con mi muerte. Fui hacia la orilla y me preparé para salir. Pero cuando me dispuse hacerlo, todo sucedio muy rápido. Un NO! se escucho, antes de que las tres personas cayeran a diferentes costados, y una forma masculina se acercara a mi para salvarme. Pero que sorpresa se llevó al verme él a mi y yo a él. Edward Cullen. Un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta, y una mueca de asombró se formó en su cara. Me habia descubierto. Estaba perdida.

Algo, o más bien, alguien comenzó a sacudirme por los hombros, lo sentía. Se oían varios Bella pero no podía reaccionar. Mis ojos estaban puestos en los de Edward. Pero de todas formas, me desperté aún sin quererlo asi.

- ¡Bella, hija! ¡Despierta! - era Charlie. Me sacudi en sus brazos mientras trataba de despabilarme.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! -.

- Hija, ¿estas bien? Solo fue una pesadilla, ya esta -y me abrazó. - Estabas gritando, creo que quedaras afónica, Bella -.

- Oh, lo siento, solo fue una pesadilla -.

- Exacto -sonrio. - Ahora levántate y preparate para el instituto. Yo debo ir a trabajar - me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigio hacia la puerta - Adios -.

- Adios papá - y se fue.

Me levante, tome una ducha y me cambié. Me puse mis zapatillas, unos jeans, y una camisa rosada. Lo de siempre. Tome mi desayuno, y fui al insti. Aparqué en el lugar de siempre, que no siempre era "el de siempre" pero ha estado...vacio, asi que puede que se convierta en "el de siempre". Sonrei para mi. Edward estaba a seis coches de distancia de mi, cada vez más lejos. Mostrando indiferencia, me diriji hacia la entrada, pero las llaves del auto se me calleron. Me dispuse a agarrarlas, cuando una mano blanca lo hizo por mi. Levante mi mirada para encontrarme con Edward Cullen y esa sonrisa torcida totalmente deslumbrante. ¡Despiera Bella!

- ¿Cómo lo haces? - pregunté confusa. El fruncio el seño.

- ¿Hacer qué? -.

- Aparecer por los aires -.

- No es mi culpa que seas tan despistada, Bella - eso, me ofendio... pero bueno, decidi cambiar de tema.

- ¿A qué se debe el atasco de ayer? -dije mientras el tiraba las llaves en la palma de mi mano. No le mire. -Se suponía que me odiabas, evitabas y creias que no existia, no que me irritarías toda mi excis..... vida - oh dios, ¡casi digo excistencia!

- Tenía que darle su oportunidad a Tyler -dijo triunfante.

- Tu... - no dije más, me di la vuelta y camine enfurruñada hacia la entrada, pero a Edward no le costó alcanzarme.

- No pretendo que no existas -.

- ¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo logró? -dije enojada.

- Bella, eres realmente absurda - ya se acabó. Me fui más rapido aún dejandolo atras, pero el volvió a alcanzarme.

- Lo siento, eso ha sido descortés, no quiero decir que no lo seas, pero estuvo mal... - parecia lastimado, ¡ja!

- ¿No puedes dejarme sola? -.

- Perdona, es que queria preguntarte algo. Pero me desviaste del tema - dijo gracioso.

- ¿Acaso eres bipolar? -.

- Y lo vuelves a hacer... - suspire.

- Ok, ¿qué querias preguntarme? -.

- Me preguntaba si el sabado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el dia del baile de primavera, tu... - quedé en shock.

- ¿Intentas ser gracioso? -dije de la forma más fria que me salio.

- ¿Puedes dejarme terminar? -. Suspire, y asenti.

- He oido que vas a ir a Seattle ese dia y queria saber si querrias dar un paseo - no entendia.

- ¿Que? -.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle? -.

- ¿Con quién? -.

- Conmigo, obviamente -. Este chico era bipolar de seguro, hace unos dias me odiaba y me evitaba, y ahora como si nada me invita a ir de paseo a Seattle.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Bueno, planeaba ir a Seattle ese sabado, y para serte honesto, no creo que tu monovolumen pueda llegar -.

- ¡Mi coche va perfectamente, gracias por tu preocupcación! - volvi a andar, esta vez más enojada.

- ¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina? - ¡maldito desgraciado!

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! - el ya segui a a mi paso.

- El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos - dijo burlon.

- No te sigo, Edward - ya estaba hecha un lio. - Dijiste que no querias ser mi amigo -.

- Dije que seria mejor asi, no que no lo deseara -. ¿acaso queria ser mi amigo? Me enojé.

- Oh, gracias, eso lo aclara todo. - dije sarcástica. Ya habiamos parado en la entrada, debajo del tejado, asi que levanté la mirada para verle a la cara.

- Sería más prudente para ti no ser mi amiga - oh dios, este hombre me estaba matando. Era hermoso. Glorioso. Fantástico. Un dios_. _Misterioso_._ _Peligroso._ Sus ojos me miraban tiernos, y con miedo. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar, cuando su voz hablo de nuevo. - Pero me he cansado de estar lejos de ti, Isabella - ¿qué acababa de decir? ¡Oh, dios! - ¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? -preguntó, yo solo asentí, atontada por su enorme belleza. - Deberias alejarte de mi, en serio - me previno, a mi no me importaba. El timbre sonó, pero ninguno se inmutó. - Te vere en clases - dijo, y salio, casi huyendo parecia, pero se notaba que trataba de mantener un paso "normal".


	9. Teoria

Capítulo Vlll : Teoria

Las clases pasaron normalmente, no había visto otra vez a Edward en todo el dia, por lo que estaba ansiosa por ir a comer, probablemente alli lo veria. Llegamos con Jessica, Angela y otras chicas, Mike nos alcanzó luego. Todos tomaron la comida, yo solo tomé una limonada. Luego mis ojos se dirigieron como acto reflejo a la mesa de los Cullen, todos estaban alli. Todos menos él. Pero al hablarme Jessica, las esperanzas volvieron a mi.

- Edward Cullen te esta mirando - soltó con una risita. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba la de Jessica para encontrarme a Edward solo en una mesa, con una bandeja llena de comida.

- He.. puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes - Jess me miro no muy convencida, pero asintió y yo me fui hacia la mesa. Edward me miraba divertido, yo solo me quedé detras de una silla.

- Puedes sentarte - dijo con un movimiento de su mano.

- Claro - y me senté. - Esto es.. raro - dije finalmente, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Lo sé, pero que más da, ya ire al infierno de todas formas -.

- No te entiendo - dije confundida.

- Lo siento, siempre que hablo contigo digo cosas de más - oh, entonces asi lo dejaremos...

¿Qué seria Edward? La curiosidad me mataba, no era humano, eso ya lo sabía. ¿Pero qué podría ser? Algo peligroso tal vez, dijo que lo era, me previno. Obviamente yo no lo hice caso, ni se lo voy a hacer, yo quiero estar con el, y asi va a hacer. Pero la curiosidad era demasiada. ¿¡Qué demonios era Edward Cullen y su familia?! Argh. Esto apesta.

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Edward sacándome de mis vacilaciones. - Resulta frustrante no poder saberlo -.

- Sera que eres un buen lector de mentes, ¿no? -.

- Por lo general si, pero no se que sucede contigo, no puedo leerte el pensamiento... - y luego agregó como para si mismo - Me pregunto por qué... -.

- Intentaba averiguar qué eres - dije finalmente.

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras - le mire confundida.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿No puedo saberlo? -.

- Puede que tal vez, luego de adivinarlo, hullas de mi - dijo.. ¿triste?

- No tengo ni la más mínima intencíon de separarme de ti - dije. El rió secamente.

- Y bien... ¿qué teorias barajas? - oh, no, ¡de ninguna manera se las diria!

- Son muy embarazosas... - el rubor subió a mis mejillas.

- Oh vamos, no me reire - dijo alzando una ceja. Pero yo no cedi y él se acercó más a mi, haciéndome hiperventilar. - Lo prometo - dijo divertido, ¡Bella, respira!

- ¡No! - reproché.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo -.

- Si que lo es -.

- No -.

- Si -.

- No -.

- Si -.

- No - y me miró con esos ojos tan bellos que tiene, hoy estaban más claros, parecían color miel. Me rendí.

- Esta bien - él sonrió triunfante y se hecho para atras -. He... te mordió una araña radiactiva? - él solo río. Lo habia sacado de El Hombre Araña, esa película la vi con Charlie cuándo habia salido de mi hogar, y debo decir que me gustó.

- ¿Eso? ¿Nada mejor? - dijo riendo.

- Prometiste que no te ibas a reir - dije enojada.

- Lo siento -.

- ¿Y bien? -.

- Pues, no Bella. Nada de arañas -.

- ¿Nada? -.

- Nope. Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita -.

- Lo descubriré en algún momento - dije desafiante.

- Yo prefiriría que no lo hicieras -.

- ¿Por qué? - no entendía.

- ¿Qué pasaría si no fuese el superheroe... sino el chico malo? -.

- Eres peligroso - dije. - Pero no eres malo - me le quede viendo un buen rato, evaluándolo - No, no creo que seas malo - dije decidida.

- Eso no puedes saberlo - dijo él cortante. - Es más, te equivocas -.

Nos quedamos así en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Edward rompió el silencio, con una risita. Yo le miré.

- Tu novio se debate entre venir aqui a buscarte o no - dijo Edward divertido.

- No sé de quién me hablas, estoy segura de que te estas confundiendo -.

- No lo estoy, ya te lo dije, la mayoría de la gente es fácil de leer -.

- Excepto yo, claro - dije.

- Si, excepto tu... ¿por qué sera? -

Nos quedamos asi otra vez, en silencio. Poco a poco el comedor se fue desalojando, ya debiamos ir a clases.

- Debemos ir a clases - le informé.

- No, ve tu, yo no ire -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- A veces es bueno saltarse clases, ¿sabes? -.

- Oh, bien... Adios -.

- Adios - y ahi nos despedimos.

Llegué al aula y tome mi asiento.

* * *

**Hola! Como andan gente? Espero ke bien, bueno aki subi el otro cap, espero les guste, hoy más tarde subire el siguiente!**

**gracias por los reviews!! saludoss :D**


	10. Prueba de sangre

Capítulo lX : Prueba de sangre

El sr. Banner entro en el aula y comenzo a repartir no se que cosas, y luego comenzó a explicar, teníamos que averiguar nuestro tipo de sangre, oh no. Yo ya sabia cual era, y la sangre no me hacia muy bien que digamos, el olor, me mareba... Comenzamos con lo nuestro y el aula se lleno de olor a oxigeno... a sangre. Me empezé a marear y a sentirme mal, creo que el profesor se dio cuenta ya que me preguntó y le dije que no, no me sentia bien. Entonces le pidió a Mike que me llevara a la enfermería. Estábamos llendo cuándo senti que iba a devolver.

- Mike, necesito tumbarme - le dije.

- Ok - paramos y me recosté en el piso, cuando escuche lo que que menos queria oir.

- ¿Bella? - oh, no, no, ¡no! Edward me veria en este estado, asi, oh dios, no, ¿por qué a mi? no, no, no, ¡no mil veces! Y llegó hasta nosotros... mierda. - ¿Que le sucede? -. preguntó a Mike.

- Se desmayó en Biologia, el profesor me dijo que la lleve a la enfermia y... - Edward le cortó.

- Yo la llevo, no te preocupes. Puedes volver a clase - De pronto sentí que el suelo desaparecía debajo de mi, ¡Edward m estaba cargando!

- ¡Bajame! ¡Dejame abajo! ¡YA! - empezé a patalear y a moverme para que me bajara, pero me rendí, nunca me dejaria...

- ¡Hey!.... - Mike ya empezaba a protestar, pero luego no lo oi más.

- Asi que te desmayas al ver sangre, ¿he? - dijo burlón.

- Oli la sangre, es horrible - informé. - Me da asco -. No podia creer que cuando vivia alli abajo me alimentaba de hombres, por favor, la sangre es rica, pero ahora sienod humana no tenia los mismos gustos.

- Nadie puede oler la sangre - dijo Edward.

- Bueno, pues yo si -.

Llegamos a la enfermeria, Edward seguia cargándome en brazos, la enfermera se dirigió hacia mi enseguida y me recostó en una camilla. Me dio algo frio, supongo que seria hielo, asi que tuve que poner en guardia mi autocontrol para por si me mojaba no me transformara. La puerta se abrió luego, para mostrar a un alumno de mi clase de Biología en mi mismo estado.

- Oh no, salgamos de aqui Bella - dijo Edward. Sin dudar le hice caso, ¡por primera vez! En fin, fue para bien. - Por fin me haces caso - dijo gracioso.

- Si - afirme. Me di media vuelta para volver a clases, cuando algo me tomo de mi cazadora.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - dijo ofendido.

- A clases -.

- Nada de eso, no en ese estado -.

- Claro que si -.

- Claro que no - no iba a seguir, el terminaría ganando de todas formas...

- Esta bien, pero debemos avisar - él solo asintió.

Fuimos en silencio hasta la secretaria, Mike salia de clases y se dirigía a nosotros.

- Hey Bella, ¿te sientes mejor? -.

- Algo Mike... - dije dolida.

- Bien ¿vendras a clases? -.

- No lo creo Mike, me siento mareada todavía -.

- Oh esta bien, pero ¿vendras mañana a la playa verdad? -.

- Claro que si Mike, te prometí que iria -sonrei, el me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Genial, nos vemos Bella -.

- Nos vemos -.

Nos dirigimos a la pequeña oficina donde se encontraba la sra. Cope, ella nos dispensó a ambos, bueno en realidad a mi, ya que para Edward no habia problema. Llegamos al aparcamiento y me di la vuelta para despedirme.

- Bien, Adios - dije y me dirigi hacia Mono, pero él me tomo del brazo.

- Nada de eso, yo te llevare - dijo.

- Puedo conducir -.

- No, no puedes -.

- ¿Qué pasara con mi auto? -.

- Se lo dejaré a Alice o a alguno de mis hermanos, pero tu te vienes conmigo - su mirada era tan intensa... yo solo asentí.

Fuimos hacia su flamante Volvo, se sentó en el asiento del conductor, yo solo me quede ahi parada calculando las posibilidades que tenia para llegar hasta mi querido coche e irme a casa. Edward se dió cuenta.

- Te traería de vuelta hasta aqui -.

- Oh, dios - suspiré y entré en el asiento del copiloto.

En cuanto me senté Edward ensendió el estéreo y una melodía muy conocida comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Claro de luna? - pregunté.

- ¿Conoces a Debussy? - dijo sorprendido.

- Bueno, si, es uno de mis favoritos. Mamá siempre pone música clásica -.

- También es uno de mis favoritos - ambos sonreimos, luego, reinó el silencio, solo se oía la encantadora música.

Me quede pensando. Edward era algo, no era humano. Yo tampoco era humana, era algo. Edward me estaba dando la posibilidad de adivinar que era, y yo la estaba ceptando, debería averiguar, y él también deberia de hacerlo respecto a mi, si yo sabia lo que era, el también debia de saberlo. Yo no podía decirlo, estaba en contra de las reglas, si lo decia me matarían. Pero, si el lo descubría estaria todo perfectamente, y si las mias estaban dispuestos a hacerle daño, como solía ser antes, yo lo defenderia. Eso mismo habia sucedido con la madre de una amiga mia. Estaba enamorada de un humano, pero ella no podia decirle lo que era, asi que decidió darle pistas para que él lo descubriera, y cuando lo hizo, todas fueron a por él, no podia saber de nuestra existencia. Pero ella no los dejó, ella lo protegió hasta al final, y fue ella quien terminó perdiendo su vida, pero no porque ellas la mataron, un momento de su descuido fueron hacia el hombre, pero ella se interpuso en el camino de su tridente, obsequiando su vida a su dios. Ese día, todas lloramos. La perdida de una de nuestras hermanas es algo insoportable para nosotras, cada vez somos menos las que viven y más las que mueren. Todo por culpa de nosotras mismas, y de nuestros sentimientos. Nosotras no podemos enamorarnos nunca, pero sucede a veces. Esta bien, podemos enamorarnos, pero nunca de humanos, o de otra especie que no sea la nuestra. Y yo, creo que me estaba enamorando de Edward,no lo sabía con certeza, pero él ya era importante para mi, y lo queria, por más que no se lo dijese nunca, yo lo queria, y creoq ue luego lo amaria. ¿Sentiría Edward lo mismo por mi? Si no fuera asi, podria ser lo suficientemente egoísa como para utilizar mis poderes y hechizarlo con mi belleza, asi caería rendido a mis pies, y lo obtendria. Pero yo no era asi. Seria egoísta, esta bien, pero no lo enamoraría de mi a la fuerza. Él ya era importante para mi, y yo le protegería siempre... aunque él no me amara. Pero ahora, quería conocerlo más.

- ¿Edward? - pregunté.

- ¿Si? -.

- ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? -.

- Claro -.

- ¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? -.

- Si -.

- ¿Que le pasó a tus padres? -.

- Murieron en un accidente -.

- Oh, lo siento mucho -.

- Esta bien, Carlisle y Esme han sido muy buenos conmigo, además no conocía tanto a mis padres,apenas tenía dos años -.

- Pues, que bueno que existan buenas personas como Carlisle y Esme, ¿verdad? -.

- Si, ellos lo son todo para mi ahora -.

- Que lindo -sonrei, el me miró extrañado.

- ¿Que cosa? -.

- Digo, el poder tener personas por las cuales poder vivir, ¿no crees? -.

- Si, hermoso -dijo melancólico.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes Edward? -.

- 17, ¿por? -.

- Nada, solo curiosidad -.

- ¿Y tu? -.

- 17 -.

Otra vez el silencio, ¡esto era frustrante! No podia seguir asi, yo queria hablar más con él, iba a volver a iniciar conversación, pero llegamos a mi casa.

- Bien, nos vemos Bella -.

- Claro, Adios -.

Pero antes de salir, decidi decirle algo. Le iba a decir que averiguara que era yo, si ibamos a ser amigos, tenía que saberlo asi como yo sabria lo que él era. Asi que, inspire aire profundamente y me di la vuelta.

- Edward - el me miró, estaba mirando al frente.

- ¿Si? -.

- Yo se... he.. yo se.. que tu no eres humano - sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Yo segui - Y quiero que... que averigues, asi como yo lo hago... que es lo que soy yo -.

- ¿Qué? N-nn-o entiendo Bella, ¿que quieres decir? - estaba atónito.

- Que yo no soy humana Edward, y sé que tu tampoco lo eres - y salí del auto.

- Bella - dijo, me di la vuelta, su cara volvió a ser la misma de siempre.

- ¿Si? -.

- Mañana me toca a mi -.

- ¿El qué? - ¿de que cosa hablaba?

- Hacer las preguntas -.

- Oh, si. Adios -.

- Adios - y se fue.


	11. Interrogatorios

Capítulo X : Interrogatorios

Se lo había dicho. Le dije a Edward que no era humana, y le dije que sabia que el tampoco lo era. ¿Qué haría ahora? El dijo que mañana me le tocaba a él hacer las preguntas, ¿y si me preguntaba qué era yo? No se lo podía decir, honestamente, no queria morir., no solo porque amaba vivir, sino que luego quedaría desprotegido, y esa idea me aterraba. Él debía de adivinarlo. Y si más tardaba, que pena, pero yo no se lo diría, aunque podría darle pistas, pero lo sacaría rápido. Si le dijera "tiene que ver con el agua" seguro ya lo sacaría, a menos que me confundiera con una nereida, eso si que me enfurecería demasiado. Lo último que quisieramos las sirenas sería que nos confundieran con ellas. Eran todo lo contrario de nosotras, bueno, eran hermosas y una voz tambien muy linda, pero ellas no cantaban. Se limitaban a salir para ver a los hombres humanos, y si alguno, o alguna, las veia simplemente lo mataban. Asi de simple. Pero eran más odiosas cuando nos los robaban. En la antigüedad, cuando yo y mis hermanas vivíamos en el mar, cantábamos para atraer a los marineros y asi poder alimentarnos de ellos. Pero, siempre habia algo o alguien que lo arruinaba. Las nereidas. Ellas venian si llegaban a tiempo, y los salvaban, antes de que ellos llegaran hacia nosotras, los tomaban y los llevaban hasta su barco otra vez, o a la superficie. Y si tenían oportunidad nos enfrentaban. Ellas eran nuestras enemigas. Incluso, ellas también podían volverse humanas, asi, hay veces en que nos siguen para ver que es lo que tramamos,y asi poder salvar a la víctima, si es que la habia. Otras veces, o más bien, una vez, según una historia que me han contado, una de ellas salió a lasuperficie y nadó hacia el barco de unos marines, dónde les dio algo para sus oidos y que no nos escucharan cantar, asi no morirían. Pero, para su desgracia, la mataron. Le creyeron, si, pero pensaron que era una criatura malvada, un demonio. No estoy diciendo que no lo sea, para nosotras si, pero para ellos eran su salvación. De todas formas, le creyeron, y luego de matarla se pusieron la cera en sus oidos, si, era cera. Una cera que no se consigue en todos lados, si los humanos la tenían, sería lo más raro. Bueno, al final, muchas de nosotras murieron, ya que ellos no podian oirlas, y cuando ignoras el canto de una sirena, ella muere. Literalmente no podemos vivir con el rechazo. Digamos, que no nos oigan, eso es algo para nosotras insoportables, pero algunas podemos llegar a sobrevivir, no tengo idea de como, pero si. Aunque, volviendo al tema de nuestra comida, no siempre los comiamos, no no no. Si el hombre nos agradaba, digamos... nos divertíamos con el, no de esa forma, pero algo parecido, nosotras las sirenas tenemos cola, asi que no podemos... tener relaciones con los humanos, claro que, mientras estemos en nuestra forma natural. Bueno, eso no es para hablar ahora... al final, si no nos agrada tal hombre, lo comemos...si tenemos hambre. O sino, lo matamos, y listo. De esa forma, muchas veces nos divertíamos, torturándolos, si, eramos, o más bien, somos, muy crueles.

Y pensar que tendría que ocntarle a Edward sobre todo esto cuando se entere, claro que, si queria y si hacia preguntar, no le obligaría a escucharme, para nada. Pero, mientras más sepa sobre nosotras, mejor, no hay ninguna ley que me prohiba contarle "leyendas".

El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos, Charlie ya habia llegado. La cena estaba lista, habia hecho el pescado que habia traido Charlie cuando fue a pescar. Adoraba el pescado, era mi comida favorita, bueno, la de todas nosotras, era común, vivimos comiendo pescado, de todos...

- ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto Bella? -.

- ¡Genial! - dije animada.

- Ya veo, te veo muy entusiasmada, ¿será por la salida a La Push de este sabado? - había olvidado completamente esa salida, pero me alegraba la idea, Además, volvería a ver a Jacob, y de verdad me caía bien ese chico.

- Si, me pone alegre pensar en que volveré a ver a Jacob, él es un chico muy bueno, y guapo... Me agrada - papá sonrió, al parecer le agradaba pensar que tal vez Jacob me llamaba la atención. Pero el único que lo hacia era Edward.

- Pues que bien Bella, Jacob es un buen chico -.

- Ya lo creo -sonreí.

Seguimos comiendo tranquilos hasta que acabamos, nadie más habló. Ya no hablaba mucho con Charlie, pero es que ultimamente tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, se las haria luego. Ahora solo quería descansar, pero estaba tan ansiosa a que llegara mañana que no podía dormirme, resultaba tan emocionante esto, Edward era _algo_ y yo tambien. Pero sobre todo, estaba ansiosa, porque tal vez nuestra relación se podría profundizar, y, puesto que tenemos el don de ver lo que pasará, yo sabía que estaríamos juntos. No lo sabia con seriedad, siendo humana, solo tenia "presentimientos", como cualquier persona, aunque no sabia si fuese a pasar o no. Si estuviese transformada, lo sabria. Pero no haria trampa, yo quería que el destino me tomara por sorpresa.

Asi estuve, hasta que por fín me dormi. Y una hermosa canción sonó en mi cabeza, era una nana. Y era hermosa.

Desperté, por fin, ¡nunca estuve más feliz por despertar! Estaba más ansiosa que nunca, fui a darme una rápida ducha, pero estaba tan ansiosa que no me di cuenta, y caí para ser recibida con el frio golpe del borde de la bañera en mi frente. Gemí. Sabía que esto pasaría, no me estaba conecntrando y terminé transformá quedé alli por unos minutos, cuando escuche el ruido de un auto. Me levanté rapidamente como pude, claro que secándome para poder recuperar mis queridas piernas, y cuando lo hice, no se por qué pero las abrazé, ¿será que ya me estaba acostumbrando bastante a esto? En fin, me cambié lo más rápido que pude. Tome mis zapatillas, unos jeans azules, una camisa blanca, y un sweater color caqui. Después de arreglarme, fui hacia la ventana. Allí, apoyado contra su Volvo, y con todo su bellísimo esplendor, se hallaba Edward. No tenía idea de que hoy vendría a por mi, pero me dio igual. No desayuné, me daba igual también. Simplemente salí a su encuentro. Estaba guapísimo, llevaba unos jeans que le quedaban realmente hermosos, y una camisa blanca también, y su cazadora. _Deslumbrante_, fue lo único que pensé.

- Buenos días - dijo feliz.

- Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien? -.

- Digamos que si, aunque me carcomia la curiosidad, ¿y tu? -.

- Pues se podria decir que estuve igual que tu - el rió levemente.

- ¿Vamos? Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte - dijo él.

- Si - asentí.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a entrar. _Que caballeroso_, pensé. Dio la vuelta a su carro para entrar en el asiento del conductor y luego arrancar. En cuentos salimos de la cuadra de mi casa comenzó a hablar.

- Y bien, si se puede saber... ¿qué eres? - vaya, que directo. Pero mantuve un tono tranquilo.

- No puedo decírtelo -.

- ¿Por qué no? - dijo confuso.

- No te voy a mentir.. Si te lo digo, moriría instantáneamente. Pero, si quieres eso, te lo digo, aunque, luego tu correrias peligro de muerte - se quedo boquiabierto.

- He... Dejalo asi, esta bien. No quiero que tu ni yo muramos, no hoy. - no entendí eso, ¿qué habra querido decir? - Bien... dejemos esto para otra ocación, comenzemos con las preguntas - dijo ansioso.

Todo el camino fue asi, me preguntaba cosas como ¿ Color favorito? ; ¿Piedra favorita? ; esas cosas... No entiendo por qué queria saber todo eso antes de saber lo que soy. Tal vez quería conocerme más... genial, yo también queria conocerle a él, pero hoy era su dia, y no podría hacer ninguna pregunta. Llegamos al instituto y nos despedimos. Luego, las clases fueron normales, Jess me comentó que Mike le habia invitado al baile y se puso a salter de felicidad, y yo, la acompañé. Luego fuimos a almorzar, yo solo tome una manzana y una limonada, no tenía mucho apetito...

- Hoy no almorzaras con nosotros - preguntó Jess, aunque más que una pregunta parecía un hecho.

- Hee... no, lo siento Jess -.

- Esta todo bien, Bella, no te preocupes - le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

Dirigí mi mirada, no hacia la mesa de los Cullen, sino que a la mesa de Edward, la mesa de él y mia. Estaba esperándome alli con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me despedí de Jess y el resto con un Nos vemos y me dirigí hacia Edward, quien ahora me miraba fijamente, pero sin decir palabra. Me senté.

- ¿Seguirás haciéndome preguntas? - pregunté.

- Claro que si, tengo bastantes todavia. Aunque quisiera cambiar de tema...ahora quisiera saber sobre... eso -.

- Claro, "eso" - dije, con enfasis en la última palabra, y con un movimiento de manos dibuje las comillas. El rio suavecito.

- Bien, comenzemos -.

- Si, comenzemos - dije imitando su tono de voz, como haciendole burla, el alzó la ceja. - Lo siento - dije avergonzada.

- Esta bien, dime Bella ¿puedes darme alguna pista para asi averiguar lo que eres? -.

- No -.

- ¿Por qué? - el alzó los ojos sorprendido.

- Si te diera una pista, por más simple que fuese, ya lo asivinarias, y quiero divertirme un poco con esto. Además, tu no me has dado ninguna pista, solo que eres el chico malo, y eso no me dice nada, solo que eres peligroso, y la mayoría de los seres son peligrosos - dije cortante.

- Bien, entonces, debo suponer que tu también eres peligrosa, ¿no? -.

- Pues supones bien, aunque no soy peligrosa para todos -.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -.

- Lo que oiste, no soy peligrosa para todos, por ejemplo, para ti si lo soy, para Mike tambien, pero para Jessica y Angela, no - él me miraba confundido.

- Ah... debo averiguar bien entonces - dijo pensativo.

- Si, pero cuando te enteres, veras que era muy fácil - dije burlona.

- No me subestimes - dijo el, serio.

- No te subestimo, solo te digo la verdad, si te diera una mísera pista, ya lo habrias descubierto. Incluso el ser más bobo del mundo -.

- ¿Me estás comparando con un idiota? -.

- Claro que no te estoy comparando con Mike - dije rápido, y vaya lo que dije. Él comenzó a reirse, y pude oí que sus hermanos también, no todos. Di la vuelta para encontrarme con, según sabia, Emmet y Alice Cullen riendo, como si hubiesen escuchado. Esto debo de recordarlo, al parecer, tienen un muy buen oido.

- Golpe bajo para Newton - dijo Edward, haciendo como si secara lágrimas falsas.

- No era mi intención - aclaré, avergonzada.

- Oh no, claro que no - dijo sarcástico.

- ¿Podemos seguir? - el paró.

- Esta bien. A propósito... Newton habló de una salida a la playa, ¿a cuál? - preguntó curioso.

- A La Push, ¿quieres venir? -.

- No creo que me hayan invitado - dijo.

- Pues te acabo de invitar - le informé.

- Mmm.. de todas formas, saldré a acampar con mis hermanos el fin de semana -.

- Oh.. ¿y cuándo vuelves? - me dolía saber que no lo vería.

- El miércoles, nos vamos hoy -.

- ¿Vendras a clases? -.

- No lo creo, nos iremos luego del almuerzo -.

- Entonces es ahora -.

- Digamos que si -.

- Entonces, que te diviertas -.

- Igual tu -.

- Adios - e hize seña con la mano.

- Nos vemos - dijo él, y se levantó, para asi irse. Pero le paré.

- ¿Edward? - él se dió vuelta.

- ¿Si, Bella? -.

- ¿La próxima me tocará a mi? -.

- Mmm... no lo sé, ya veremos - sonrio de costado, ¡que sonrisa! Era irresistible. En eso, se retiró.

----------------

**Hola! Como andan? Espero que muy bien :D Yo feliz, por haber subido el siguiente capi, la verdad me está emocionando escribir esta historia, quiero acabarla lo más**

**pronto posible!! Ah, y muchas gracias por los reviews. A propósito, Little Freckles me ha comentado que le gustaría que halla epov desde, supuestamente, ahora, estoy considerando la idea, y creo que al terminar la historia, que espero que no falte mucho, la volveré a escribir en epov, aunque tal vez no aguante y lo haga y ya xDD **

**saludoss!! **


	12. Pesadilla

Capítulo Xl : Pesadilla

Charlie me llamó y dijo que volvería tarde hoy y me dijo que no cocine, asi que pedi una pizza. Todavía no llegaba, asi que subí a hacer los deberes a mi habitación. Teníamos un trabajo práctico de Cumbres Borracosas, el libro que había leido hace no mucho tiempo. Me encantaba ese libro, lo volví a leer una y otra vez luego de la primera vez que lo lei. Tuve que prender el ordenador para hacer el trabajo, no queria escribir todo a mano, me cansaria. Pero no era buena usando la computadora. aunque por suerte recordé lo básico, Charlie y Renée me enseñaron, ellos no eran muy buenos tampoco, pero aprendí todo lo que ellos sabían. Asi que solo faltaba ponerme a escribir, ya sabía todo lo que pondria, solo debia escribir. Era rápida haciendolo en el ordenador, me sorprendia, tenia buenos reflejos. He.. bueno, no tan buenos, hablando de esto, digo. En fin, simplemente me dediqué a escribir. El timbre sonó. Baje las escaleras corriendo, y como no, caí. Agradezco a Charlie, quien puso una alfombra al final de ellas desde la última vez que me tropezé. Me costó levantarme, demasiado. El timbre volvió a sonar, y asi quedó, sonando. De mala gana fui a abrir la puerta. Alli se encontraba un chico mas o menos de mi edad, guapo si, pero no tanto como Edward. ¿¡Por qué demonios comparaba a todos los hombres con él!? Ok Isabella, esto ya es demasiado.

- No puedo estar esperando toda la noche, ¿sabe? - dijo el muchacho, valla, que "rebelde" pero luego levantó su mirada y cuando me vió se quedo boquiabierto. ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico? Enseguida extendió la pizza hacia mi y me miraba embobado - T-t-ten... - ¿¡pero que demonios!? Ash. Tomé la pizza y le fulminé con la mirada, él solo se quedo mirándome.

- Disculpa, pero ¿podrias decirme cuánto es? - dije harta.

- Oh, lo siento... son... $18.75 - le di el dinero, estaba justo, lo habia contado.

- Bien, hasta luego -sonrei. Pero él no se fue. Asi que, por más malo que esté, le cerré la puerta en la cara y fui con la pizza a mi dormitorio.

Pero que sorpresa me llevé al pasar por el pequeño espejo que se hallaba en el pasillo. Mi cara. Mis ojos se habian vuelto azules otra vez. Como el dia en que Edward me habló. Si.. ese día es para mi enormemente importante. La primera vez que hablamos. En fin, eso importaba mucho para mi, pero ahora era más importante saber que era lo pasaba conmigo. ¿Por qué sucedía esto? No lo sabia. Pero debería averiguarlo. Me miré al espejo. Mis ojos azules, más aún que el cielo y que el mar. En mis cabellos aparecieron mis mechas azules, del color original de mis ojos, y en mi ojo se divisaba el pequeño tatuaje.. oh, no. Esto era terrible. Mañana no podía ir asi al instituto. Si estaba asi, no iría. Claro que no. Pero de todas formas tenía que arreglarlo. Busqué las algas, las algas... ¿¡dónde demonios estaban!? Oh, dios, tenía que encontrarlas. ¿El chico de la pizza me habria visto asi? Espero que no. Pero en mi cabeza se oyó un 'click'. Por eso me miraba embobado, por eso no podia ni hablar y no se había ido. Me habia visto asi. Con toda mi belleza de sirena. Tal vez puede que yo no notase la diferencia, pero ellos, si me compararan, la diferenciarian. ¿Seguiría alli? Espero que no. Fui hacia la ventana de mi cuarto para asegurarme de ello, que otra sorpresa me llevé. Segui alli, ¿qué haria? Nada. Si saliera, seguramente podria abalanzarse sobre mi, bueno, venir hacia mi, y no podria salir del trance, debia de ver a otra persona por lo menos, para que se concentrara en ella y no en mi. Bueno, ya Charlie se encargaría de eso. Yo fui hacia el espero grande que estaba en mi habitación. Me quede anonada. Alli estaba yo, si yo. Pero como soy realmente, claro que sin cola. Me quité la remera, los pantalones y las zapatillas, para volver a quedarme anonada. Mi piel estaba extremadamente pálida, parecia más que albina. Mis ojos ahora estaban más azules aún, y el tatuaje de mi ojo ya era totalmente notorio. Debajo de mis senos, a los costados, podia ver las escamas. Mi cabello estaba mucho más largo, con partes rizadas y mechas azules. En mi brazo se veía el otro tatuaje. De pronto pude ver como mis piernas se juntaban, y podia notar como mi pálida piel se volvia de un azul desgastado y en los pies más claro. Mis piernas se juntaban cada vez más, y mis pies se estiraban formando dos aletas de un azul verdoso muy claro. Y caí. Sigo agradeciendo a las alfombras. Volviendo al tema, ¿qué pasaba?¿Por qué me habia transformado? Yo no me había mojado, ¿qué haría ahora? ¿Esperar a Charlie? Era lo que podía hacer, asi no llegaría a nada. Despues de todo, decidí dormir. Y luego entre en una terrible pesadilla, o al menos para mí lo era.

Estaba caminando por un sendero, había alguien a mi lado, pero yo no podía girarme para enfrentar a esa persona. Pero se puso delante de mi. Era Rina. ¿Rina? ¿Qué hacia en mis sueños? Ella solo entraba en ellos cuando necesitaba decirme algo, y al parecer necesitaba hacerlo. Comenzo a gritar, pero yo no la escuchaba y no podía leer sus labios, me tiró de los brazos llevándome hacia algun lugar. Agua, pude oír agua. Pero el sonido estaba en mi mente, era agua lo que necesitaba. Me estaba muriendo. Rina no podía avanzar más conmigo, le pesaba. Si, le pesaba. Baje mi mirada para encontrarme con una cola de pez grande, eso era lo que le pesaba. Y tambien mi vida. No podia respirar, necesitaba agua. Asi transformad,a podia soportar un poco estar sin ella, pero ahora la necesitaba. Y si no la obtenia moriría de sequedad. Rina comenzaba a gritar y a gritar, y decia cosas que yo no entendia, pero ahora si podía oir sus gritos. Eran desesperados. Pude ver el horror y la desesperación en sus ojos, no sabía que hacer, y yo tampoco, excepto tener esperanzas. Pero ya era tarde. Todo se volvió negro, y oí una voz.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! - Yo conocía esa voz, era la voz de mi padre. Pero no la de Charlie, sino la de él, la de mi padre. El rey de los siete océanos, el que controla el clima y las aguas, era él. Hace mucho no hablábamos ni nos veíamos. No desde que deje el mar y pase a ser una sirena de agua dulce. Se había enojado conmigo, me había gritado como nunca antes. Me expulsó. Si, me expulsó de su reino, pero yo solo queria ir alli para estar con mis hermanas, tenía la intención de volver, pero él me dio solamente dos opciones que valdrían mi futuro. La primera, quedarme con él y su reino; y la segunda, irme con mis hermanas y no volver a las aguas saladas. Obviamente escogí la segunda.

- ¡Bella despierta! - seguía gritando, parecia como si me estuviese regañando. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero no podía, los tenía pegados. Luché contra el pegamento que los mantenía asi, hasta que los abrí repentinamente.

Agua. Eso es lo que veia, o más bien sentia. Agua. Y un cielo blanco como las nubes, como el algodón de azucar, como el helado de crema. Y había unas manos que me sacudían por los hombros, unas manos masculinas y algo arrugadas, pero en buen estado. y de prontó una cabeza se asomó por alli. El cabello castaño y corto, los ojos marrones y asustados tanto como desesperados. Charlie. Era él. Pestañé por primera vez desde que pude abrir losojos, y todo se voldió más claro. Estaba en el cuarto de baño de la casa de Charlie. Estaba mojada. Entonces si me estaba muriendo de sequedad, él me había salvado. Había llegado a tiempo. Como se lo agradecia, quise decírselo, pero recordé que, las sirenas, mientras estamos en nuestra forma original y en el agua, solo podemos hablar por la mente. Bueno, con gran esfuerzo podriamos hablar por la boca. Pero como no mantenemos mucha conversación, no estamos acostumbradas. Bueno, yo algo, pero no estaba en un estado como para hacerlo. Asi que solo le sonreí a Charlie, quien me ayudó a levantarme de la bañera para quedar sentada dentro de ella.

- ¿Estas bien, Bella? - yo solo asentí. - Me alegro - dijo sonriente. - Será mejor que duermas aqui hoy Bella, cuando llegue te estabas muriendo, y estabas gritando, aunque bueno, esos no parecían gritos... - yo solamente volví a asentir. - Ados Bella, que descanses - y me besó en la frente, para luego irse y apagar la luz del baño.

Ahora si, podía dormir en paz, pero dormi con la cabeza fuera. Había un espacio enfrente de la bañera, o, por mi posición, sería al costado. Agarré una toalla limpia que se hallaba alli y recoste mi cabeza, para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	13. Los frios

Capítulo Xll : Los frios

Me desperté aun en la bañera, estaba mojada y tenía frio, mucho frio. Pero eso no me importó, como un acto reflejo moví mis piernas. Si, ¡mis piernas! Bajé la vista para encontrarme con lo que estube esperando, mis queridas piernas. Estaba arrugadas como dos pasas de uvas estiradas. Me levanté con cuidado, pero al poder ponerme de pie, me fui hacia delante y caí. Sentí el frio del piso a traves de mi cuerpo, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenia una camisa. Charlie debia de habérmela puesto, era bastante larga. Y estaba ahi para amortiguar. Cuando volvemos a nuestra forma humana, la ropa no vuelve, se queda. Es decir, que quedamos desnudas, lo único que me quedaba desde aquella noche era el brasier, además de la gran camisa que me puso Charlie. Inspiré fuerte, y me levanté. Volvi a caer. Charlie debió de haberme oido, escuche sus grandes zancadas dirigiéndose hacia aqui. La puerta se abrió tan repentinamente que pegue un gritito.

- ¡Hey, Bella! ¡Soy yo! -.

- Oh, lo siento -sonreí timidamente.

- ¿Estás bien? He escuchado unos porrazos -dijo preocupado.

- Si, es solo que no puedo mantenerme en pie -.

- Mmm.. es normal, estuviste demasiado tiempo sin las piernas. Ven, te llevaré a tu cuarto. Hoy no iras al instituto - no reproché contra eso, asentí. Estaba de acuerdo, no podía ir asi al colegio, ¡y menos con mis piernas tan arrugadas! - Te quedaras ahi -informó Charlie. Me dejo en mi cama, y ahi me quede.

En fin, hoy no vería a Edward, no iba a ir al instituto, por lo que, en parte, mejor para mi. Pero me aburriria aqui en casa, sin nada que hacer. Al lado de mi cama, se hallaba una mesita pequeña de madera, sobre ella reinaba una lámpara hermosa, color violeta, pegando con la habitación, y al lado un cuadro con una foto de Charlie, Renée y yo. La mesita tenía un cajón, lo abri. Dentro se hayaba una pequeña cajita de cristal, la reconocí. Eran mis que las habia olvidado alli, y si hubiese sido asi, probablemente Rina o alguna de mis hermanas me las alcanzó. Tome la cajita y me puse a verlas. Hermosas. Collares, pulseras, hebillas..de todo. Una con cada piedra presiosa, incluso habia repetidas. Pero en el cajón tambien se hallaba mi_ inventario_. Una cajita con distintas piedras recojidas del mar, caracoles y demás cosas para hacer. Y asi pase la tarde, haciendo _joyas_. Cada una representaba algo diferente.

El día transcurrió sin nada nuevo, pero pude volver a caminar normalmente,y con "normalmente" me refiero a con falta de equilibrio, como siempre. Me dispuse a preprarar la cena, tenia mucha hambre, no habia almorzado... Asi que debido a que no habia muchas cosas, hice una ensalada._ Debería ir a hacer las compras luego_, pensé,_ asi podría distraerme un poco y despejarme_. Pero Charlie me ganó. Entro en la casa con dos bolsas llenas de comestibles y demás. Le servi su porción y la mia y nos sentamos a comer. ¿Qué habría pasado ayer con el chico de las pizzas? Papá parecio haberme leido la mente.

- ¿Sabes Bella? Ayer cuando llegué a casa me encontré con el muchacho que reparte las pizzas, frente a la casa, totalmente embobado, ¿intentaste algo? - ¿de veras pensó que yo había hecho algo intencionalmente?

- No, de hecho, me parecía raro que actuara asi... ya sabes, embobado y todo eso.. pero cuando luego me vi al espejo, estaba ya sabes como, y pues yo no me había dado cuenta papá, lo siento -.

- Esta bien Bella, la proxima vez, antes de salir mírate al espejo - dijo. Pero luego su rostro se volvió lleno de confusión - ¿Por qué te transformaste anoche? No habia señales de agua por tu habitacion -.

- La verdad papá, no lo sé.. Simplemente, luego de haberme visto asi, me transformé, y luego... nada, me estaba muriendo por la falta de agua, pero tu llegaste y me salvaste -dije sonriendo.

- Mmmm... me pregunto qué habria pasado si no hubiese llegado a tiempo... -dijo más para si mismo. Cambié de tema.

- Bueno, creo que voy a dormir, mañana debo despertarme pronto - dije comenzando a sacar los platos de la mesa. Él me detuvo.

- Descuida Bella, yo lavo, no quiero arriesgarte. Ah, y ten cuidado en la playa mañana -.

- Claro papá, adios -le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a acostarme.

Mañana seria un gran dia. Lo pasaria genial con mis compañeros, y vería a Jacob, solo que Edward no estaria alli... pero en fin, debia divertirme. Aunque la curiosidad me estaba matando. ¿Qué seria Edward? Ayer, mi coche apareció fuera, sin el menor signo, no habia escuchado el motor ni nada, y eso era raro. Además, las llaves las tenía yo, en mi mochila, no podía haberlo conducido quienquiera que sea. En todo caso, lo habrían arrastrado. Eso. Ellos, me refiero a Edwrd y su familia, eran fuertes. No entiendo en qué podria ayudarme esto, pero, era otro dato más. Veamos... era: fuerte, pálido, increiblemente hermoso, y rápido. ¡Ah! Y sus ojos cambiaban de color. Interesante. Yo no cambiaba de color para nada, ni una parte de mi... Algunas de nosotras si, pero bueno, no es mi caso. En fin, deberia dejar de emocionarme tanto, me quita el sueño. Pero, despues de todo, me dormí.

La luz de la mañana llegó a mi cama y me despertó, esa noche no habia soñado con nada. Mejor. Pero queria quedarme alli acostada, tenia una pereza terrible. Y me habria quedado, de no ser por los planes que habia hecho con los chicos... Asi que de mala gana me levanté y tome una rápida ducha. Me acerqué a la ventana. Hoy hacía bastante frio. Y llovía. Perfecto, el mar, la playa, la lluvia, era igual a cien por ciento agua, y eso me aterraba. Hoy debia de mantenerme bien controlada, un solo descuido y podrian descubrirme. Me abrigué lo suficiente, no solo para no tener frio, sino que también para que el agua no tuviese tantas posibilidades de burlarse de mi.

Escuché el sonido de una bocina, Mike ya estaba aqui. Iríamos en su camioneta, le prometi que asi seria, y eso lo puso feliz. Me alegraba saber que alguien aqui era completamente feliz. Sonrei para mi. Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa, salude a mis amigos y emprendimos el viaje. No tardaríamos mucho, media hora supongo. En todo el viaje estuvimos hablando sobre las cosas que sucedieron esta semana, haciamos bromas y demás, nunca pensé que me divertiría tanto, hicimos juegos... prácticamente, hicimos y hablamos de todo...no literalmente, claro. Luego de tanto reir y hablar, cada uno se volvió a su lugar cansados. Era mejor recuperar energías, las ívamos a necesitar más tarde...

Miré por la ventana. El mar ya era visible, las olas, el olor a la sal, el olor a mi hogar. Senti nostalgia de pronto, y si no hubiese contenido las ganas de llorar las lágrimas habrian salido alborotadamente. Extraña a mi padre, verdad. Extrañaba a mi madre, eso también era verdad. Los extrañaba a todos. A mis hermanas podría verlas cuando quisiera, solo debia ir hacia el lago. Pero aqui, aqui ya no era bienvenida. Aunque algo me decia que me extrañaban. Claro que no, Bella. Mire el cielo, nublado, había parado de llover. Los recuerdos me abrumaron. Los momentos en que salia en la noche a cantar, sola; cuando jugábamos juntas: cuándo papá me hecho... todo mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos, como si me fuese a morir. ¿Acaso iba a morir? No lo creo, no tan pronto...espero. Las nubes se detuvieron, los árboles también. Habíamos llegado, y yo ya me sentía una total intrusa. Mi padre claramente me había dicho que no me quería cerca de él ni de el resto. Me habia desterrado. Y esta vez no pude contener la pequeña lagrimita que corrió por mi ojo derecho hasta finalizar en mi barbilla, luego de dejar su camino en mi mejilla.

- ¡Bella! ¡Vamos! -exclamó Angela. Borré el camino que habia marcado mi pequeña lágrimita y corrí tras ella, ocultando mi tristeza con una falsa sonrisa.

- ¡Si! - grité. Ella me esperó, el resto se fue. Recién ahora me daba cuenta de que Angela era muy amable. Y muy hermosa también.

Ambas fuimos corriendo detras de los demás. Luego de que nos instalamos en un lugar no muy lejano del agua, comenzamos a pasarla bien. Tyler, Eric y Mike se dirigieron hacia el agua con sus tablas de surf. Vaya, esto resultaría interesante, nunca habia visto a alguien surfear, si dejamos las películas de lado, claro. Pero ninguno pudo domar ni una sola ola. Todos se caían, sobre todo Eric, pobresillo. Rei para mi. Mi sorpresa fue más grande cuando Mike y Tyler se acercaban con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Oh, no. ¿No iban a hacerlo verdad? Por favor, espero que no. Tengo prohibido tocar esas aguas. ¡No puedo! Pero ellos ya se hallaban a mi lado, tomándome por los brazos y piernas. Comencé a chillar, no muy fuerte. Pero para que no se dieran cuenta de mi terror, cubria mis pequeños grititos con risas histéricas y forzadas. Ellos también reían, les divertia._ Les divierte verme sufrir_, pensé. Poco a poco el agua se iba acercando más y más a nosotros, yo solo reia y gritaba ¡No! ¡Por favor! Pero ellos ni me registraban. Ya era tarde, caería al agua. Ojala mi padre no se enojará, pero me estaba equivocando. Mike y Tyler me tiraron al agua, no era muy hondo ahi, pero la arena desapareció debajo de mi, para haber más agua. Él se habia enojado, lo sabía. Y si, asi era, lo comprobé cuando escuché su voz.

_Isabella, te dije que tenías prohibido entrar en estas aguas, crei habertelo dejado en claro_, dijo a través del pensamiento.

_Lo siento padre, yo nunca quise, los humanos me lanzaron_, reproché.

_Los humanos no me importan, tu elegiste irte de mi lado, ahora asi será. La próxima vez que esto suceda, me temo que no te dejaré viva._

_¿Vas a matar a tu propia hija?, _dije confusa y con sarcasmo. Lo haría, lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si, me mataría.

_Dejaste de ser mi hija el día en que me abandonaste._

_Me alegra haberte abandonado, el hecho de ser hija de alguien como tu me da repugnancia_, dije desafiante. Pero, estuvo mal decírselo. Unas algas se extendían hacia mi, me tomaron por los brazos y piernas, para luego enrrollarme en ellas y estrangularme, no podía respirar, bueno, no estaba transformada gracias a dios, pero estaba perdiendo mi control y mis piernas me abandonarian otra vez. Luché contra esasplantas verdes para poder escapar, pero eran más fuertes que yo y apenas podía moverme. Sentia como si estuviese rodeada por una anaconda que esta a punto de comerme. Tenía miedo. Por primera vez tenía miedo de mi padre. Sabia que no iba a matarme, que esto era solo una advertencia. Pero por más de que no entrase en el agua otra vez, me mataría igual. En esos momentos, solo una persona se adueñó de mi mente. Edward. Podria pasarle esto si el descubria mi verdad, pero yo no lo permitiría. Segui pensando en él, en todo su ser. Sus risas, sus ojos, sus sonrisas, sus cabellos, todo. Cuando las algas comenzarona a ablandarse, dejando mi cuerpo bañado en alivio, y mi mente en alerta.

_Te has enamorado, _dijo mi padre con tono severo.

_Patrañas,_ contesté.

_Lo sé todo, Isabella, y sé lo que es tu amigo también, se lo que pasará, lo se todo._

_Eso ya lo sé._

_Bien, ¿sabes qué? Vete de una vez_, dijo. Y la arena volvió a mis pies.

Mike y Tyler debían de estar preocupados porque no aparecia, podía escuchar sus voces. Asi que decidi hacerles una bromita, para que no se preocupasen tanto, y devolverles lo que me hicieron. Fui hacia un par de piernas qie haye alli, bajo el agua, y tire de ellas, cayendo Tyler al agua. Luego fui hacia otro par, hice lo mismo, y salí corriendo del agua. Los chicos reían y yo me uní a sus risas, ya todo había pasado, por ahora.

- ¡Hey! Pensamos que te habías ahogado Bella - dijo Tyler.

- Nada de eso -respondí alegre.

- Pues si que aguantas la respiración, Bella -dijo Mike.

- Jaja, si -dije sonriendo.

- Bien Tyler, ahora nos toca Jess -dijo Mike. Rei, jaja, Jessica sufriria lo mismo que yo. Bueno, no exactamente. Me refiero a lo de caer al agua.

Yo me senté al lado de Angela en una de las pequeñas mantitas. Y allí nos quedamos, ambas eramos lo suficientemente tímidas como para no hablar. Pero bueno, no nos culpaba, éramos así, ¿no? En fin, mi alegría aumentó cuando volví a ver a Jacob. Había tres muchachos alli, él era el más bajo, e iba del lado derecho del muchacho que estaba en el medio. Todos tenian tez morena y ojos negros. Se acercaron a nosotras, porque los chicos estaban ocupándose de Jessica, quien gritaba de forma histérica para la que bajaran, pero ya era tarde. Un chapusón frio la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Y a mi, un cálido abrazo de mi amigo Jacob.

- ¡Bella! -dijo él.

- ¡Jacob! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cómo estás? -dije emocionada.

- Perfectamente, ¿y tú? -.

- Pues geniala hora que has aparecido -dije.

- Has venido con tus amigos, ¿no? -.

- Si, ellas son Angela, Lauren, y por alli estan Jessica, Mike y Tyler -dije señalando a cada dueño de tal nombre.

- Oh, Bella ¿por qué no ha venido tu amiguito? -dijo Lauren, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios, ¿a quién se refería? - Me refiero a Cullen -dijo como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento.

- Pues, no lo sé, supongo que tenía planes -dije confusa.

- ¿Te refieres a la familia del dr. Carlisle Cullen? - preguntó uno de los chicos, era el que estaba en el medio, el más grande por lo que podía ver. Lauren asintió. - Ellos no vienen aqui -aclaró.

El joven miraba hacia el más allá al parecer. Su mirada se perdía en las espesuras del bosque, como si pudiese ver más allá. Temblé ante la idea. Nadie dijo más nada, ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Los chicos de La Push se nos unieron a nuestras risas y bromas, y demás...

- ¿Aún te sigue volviendo loca Forks? - preguntó Jacob.

- Bueno, yo diria que eso es un eufemismo - dije haciendo una mueca y el sonrió.

Necesitaba saber sobre el por qué de que los Cullen no asistían a La Push, necesitaba saberlo ahora. Albergaba la idea de que tal vez Jacob aún no tenia experiencias con las chicas, y asi podria tratar de flirtear. Aunque, siendo una sirena, podía...cambiar un poco y listo, lo tendría a mis pies. Pero no, no haría eso. El pobre chico quedaría embobado de por vida...no me agradaba la idea. En fin, me giré hacia él y le pregunté de forma coqueta:

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? -.

- Claro - dijo.. ¿ilusionado? Bien.

Bajamos hacia la playa, no sabía como comenzar con esto... asi que decidí preguntarle, como seria... lo básico.

- ¿Asi que tienes dieciseís años? - pregunté curiosa.

- Apenas cumpli quince - dijo avergonzado.

- ¿De verdad? -dije sorprendida - Hubiera jurado que eras mayor.

- Soy alto para mi edad -confirmó. Y si, estaba mucho más alto que la última vez, ahora ya me llegaba a mi altura, antes llegaba hasta mi cuello, pero ahora ambos teníamos la misma estatura.

- ¿Subes seguido a Forks? - pregunte con más curiosidad de la necesaria. Espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

- No demasiado. Pero cuando tenga mi coche listo, y el carné subire muy seguido -dijo contento.

- ¿Quién era el chico con el que hablaba Lauren? - pregunté, llendo rápidamente hacia el tema.

- Su nombre es Sam y tiene diecinueve años -informó.

- ¿Qué quería decir con que la familia del dr. no venia aqui? - dije aún más curiosa.

- ¿Los Cullen? Pues se supone que no se acercan a la reserva - dijo, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no? - volvió a mirarme y se mordió el labio, se notaba inquietud en sus ojos.

- Bueno, se supone que no debo decírtelo -.

- Oh, eso. Pues no se lo voy a contar a nadie, solo siento curiosidad -.

Se me quedo mirando un buen rato, y yo a él, ¿me lo contaría? ¿Me ayudaría esto a descubrir que era Edward? Y si asi era, ¿cómo lo tomaría? ¿Mal? ¿Bien? Muchas preguntas rondaban en mi mente, pero ahora solo estaba concentrada en la primera y la segunda.

- ¿Te gustan las historias de miedo? -preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa.

- Me encantan -dije entusiasmada, tratando de engatusarlo.

Jacob fue hacia un árbol cercano varado en la playa, y luego se sentó. Con un movimiento de cabeza me invitó a su lado, yo accedí gustosa.

- ¿Conoces algunas de nuestras leyendas? Me refiero a de nuestro origen, el de los quileutes - preguntó, yo negué confundida. - Bien. Existen muchas historias, algunas de ellas se remontan al Diluvio, cuenta que los quileutes amarramos nuestras canoas a los árboles para poder sobrevivir, asi como Noé y el arca - me sonrió incrédulo, él no creía en eso al parecer. - Otras leyendas dicen que descendemos de los lobos, la ley de la tribu nos prohibe matarlos - _creo que esto nos dirigirá hacia la verdad_, pensé. - Luego están las historias sobre los fríos -dijo serio.

- ¿Los frios? - pregunté. ¿Sería Edward un frio?

- Si, esas leyendas son casi tan antiguas como las de los lobos. Algunas son más recientes incluso, supuestamente, mi tatarabuelo conocío a algunos de ellos -.

- ¿Tu tatarabuelo? -pregunté, animándole a seguir.

- Si, él era el lider de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los frios son algo asi como enemigos naturales de los lobos. Pero no me refiero a los animales, sino a los lobos que se convierten en hombre. Tu los llamarias licántropos, u hombres lobo -.

- ¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo? - pregunté, ya demasiado curiosa.

- Solo uno - confirmó.

Lo miré, su rostro estaba serio ahora, algo me decia que si, que Edward era un frio.

- Ya sabes, los frios han sido siempre enemigos nuestros, pero el clan que llegó a nuestras tierras era diferente. Ellos no cazaban como los demás, por lo que seria un peligro para nuestra tribu. Asi que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. Nosotros no los delataríamos si ellos no se acercaban a nuestras tierras - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? - no me dejó terminar.

- Siempre habrá algún peligro para los humanos qu eestén cerca de los frios. Incluso si son civilizados, como ocurría con este grupo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con civilizados? -pregunté aún confusa. Y tratando de ocultar que en verdad estaba interesada en estas historias, además de creerlas.

- A que no cazan hombres. Sostienen que son capaces de alimentarse de animales en lugar de ellos -.

Ya estaba demasiado confundida y la curiosidad me carcomia por dentro. Asi que solo le pregunté.

- ¿Y qué teienen que ver los Cullen en todo eso? ¿Se parecen a los frios que vio tu abuelo...? - ¿o son los mismos? pregunte por dentro.

- No - dijo Jacob, serio. - Son los mismos -.

Bueno, asi que Edward era un frio, lo sospeché desde que Jacob comenzó con la historia, pero ahora solo faltaba una pregunta por hacer.

- ¿Y qué son los frios? -.

- Bebedores de sangre. Tu gente les llama vampiros -.

Me quedé paralizada en mi lugar. Era eso, la razón por la cual Edward me daba un miedo irracional de vez en cuándo. Para nosotras los vampiros eran como tiburenos, y nosotras les temiamos a esos enormes peces. Asi que Edward era un vampiro... ¿Habría matado él a mi hermana? No, no lo creo, ellos cazaban animales, no humaos. Pero, mi hermana no era humana..._Ahora lo sabes_, dijo mi padre en mi mente, ¡maldición! ¿por qué no me dejaba en paz? _Alejate de él_, y alli, en el agua, un fino chapusón se divisó, me habia estado observando. No me alejaría de Edward, no queria. Y el ya no era nadie en mi vida, ya no era mi padre ni nada, solo uno más. Ya no tenía poder sobre mi.

- Se te ha puesto la piel de gallina - dijo Jacob riendo encantado.

- Eres un estupendo narrador de historias - le felicité. - Sobre todo si son de terror -.

- El tema es algo fantasioso, ¿a que si? No entiendo por qué papá no quiere que hablemos del asunto -. Fantasioso, si supiese lo que yo soy...

- No te preocupes, no te voy a delatar -dije, apun con mis intentos de flirteo.

- Demonios, se supone que he violado el tratado - dijo pegándose en la frente.

- No te preocupes, me llevaré el secreto a la tumba - si es que moria...

- En serio, no le digas nada a Charlie. Se puso como loco luego de que se enterara que algunos de nosotros dejábamos de ir al hospital sólo por el dr. Cullen -.

- No lo haré, claro que no - era verdad.

- De seguro crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos, ¿no? -.

- No, la verdad no. simplemente creo que eres un buen contador de historias de miedo. Todavia tengo los pelos de punta -.

- Genial -dijo sonriente.

Nos quedamos allí sentados, viendo las olas, todo era tan bello, podría decir que extrañaba mi hogar.

- Ah, ahi estas Bella - gritó Mike.

- ¿Es ese tu novio? - preguntó Jacob.

- No -dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Mike se nos acercó.

- Cuando tenga el carné.... -oí decir a Jacob.

- Tienes que venir a verme a Forks muy seguido - dije rápidamente.

Mike llegó hasta nosotros y se paró frente nuestro.

- ¿Dónde estabas? -me preguntó.

- Estaba dando un paseo con Jacob - dije alegre. - Me ha contado unas historias locales muy interesantes -.

- Oh, bien. Estamos recogiendo, ya nos vamos. Una tormenta se acerca al parecer.

- De acuerdo, voy - dije mientras me levantaba y me sacudía la arena.

- Ha sido un placer volver a verte - dijo Jacob, mofándose de Mike.

- La verda si. La próxima vez que Charlie baje a ver a Belly, vendre con él -le prometí.

- Genial. Adios Bella -.

- Adios -.

Todos entramos en las respectivas camionetas y nos dirigimos Forks. Yo, lo único que queria, era dejar de pensar.


	14. Advertencia

**Notarán que en este capítulo habran cosas del original, pero solo la parte en que Bella enciende el ordenador par averiguar más sobre los vampiros.**

Capítulo Xlll : Advertencia

No tenía sueño, no quería dormir. ¡Edward era un vampiro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Creo que las cosas ya eran obvio, ¿no? Bueno, no soy muy inteligente, pero podria haber sido cualquier otra cosa, ¿a que si? Pero, si hubiese sabido que bebia sangre, creo que ya lo habria adivinado. Ese miedo irracional... pero ya no sentia miedo, sentia necesidad. Yo no podía estar alejada de Edward, me dolía. Y eso estaba mal. Yo debería temerle, y el deberia desearme. Bueno, tal vez lo hacia, pero no lo sabía con certeza. Puede que yo este enamorada de él, pero quizas solo me vea como una...¿amiga? Ni yo aceptaba esa palabra. No queria su amistad. Yo queria su amor. Su amor y su compañia. Si, era una egoísta, pero era la verdad. Yo solo lo quería a él, y quería que fuese para mí, sea vampiro o no. Ahora, de todas formas quería averiguar más.

Encendí el ordenador y fui a por un café a la cocina. La sorpresa me la llevé al encontrar un papel pegado en la heladera con un imán. Lo tomé, y lo lei.

_Necesitamos Necesito verte Bella, esto es muy importante, depende de tu vida. Rina_

¿Para qué querria verme? No lo sé, pero no la vería ahora, en todo caso mañana, hoy tenia cosas más "importantes". Esto puede que también dependa de mi vida. Tomé una taza y me serví el café. Luego me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Podía escuchar los leves ronquidos de Charlie, él si que estaba tranquilo... hay veces en los que sólo deseria ser una simple humana con una vida normal. Pero ese no era mi destino, el mio ya se habia escrito. Solo que yo no lo podía leer. Suspiré. Mañana aclararía todo, ahora solo quería averiguar más sobre Edward, o digamos, sobre los vampiros.

El ordenador iba lento. _Perfecto_, pensé. Por fin se cargó. Fui con el mouse hacia el icono del navegador, ya iba más rápido. Escribí, claro estaba, la palabra vampiro para luego recibir en respues más seis mil millones de resultados respecto al tema. Pero había una que me llamó más la atención. De titulo ponía "Vampiros de la A a la Z". Sin dudarlo, la abrí. La página era simple, fondo blanco y texto blanco. Me recibió con dos citas, no muy conocidas para mi.

_No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos._

_Reverendo Montague Summers_

_Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, ése es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo más completas, y aun así, ¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?_

_Rousseau_

El resto de la página consistpia en un listado con distintos nombres, supongo que de los distintos vampiros. El primero que clickeé fue en el vampiro filipino danag, quien supuestamente se dedicaba a plantar el taro en las islas. Pero todo acabó el día en que una mujer se cortó el dedo y le chupando su dedó la desangró por completo. Me estremecí ante la idea.

Seguí buscando más, pero sólo tres nombres me llamaron la atención: el rumano varacolaci, un poderoso no-muerto que podía aparecerce bajo el aspecto de un hermoso hombre de tez pálida; el eslovaco nelapsi, un vampiro realmente fuerte y rápido; y el stregoni benefici. Al lado de este último habia una pequeña aclaración que me llamó la atención: Stregoni Benefici: : vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar del lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos. Fue un gran alivio haber leido eso, era el único que me confirmaba la existencia de vampiros buenos. Pero nada de ahi me describía a él como yo. Es decir, yo tenía mis observaciones: rápidos, de tez pálida, fuertes, ojos que cambian de color. Y luego los que Jacob me habia contado: enemigos naturales de los hombres lobo, bebedores de sangre. Y supongo que no podían salir a la luz del sol, según habia visto en películas. Dormían en ataudes. ¿Dormiría asi Edward? No podía ni imaginármelo. ¿Moriría si salía al sol? Eso tampoco podia imaginármelo, y tampoco queria.

Apagué el ordenador y miré el reloj. Eran las cinco de la mañana. No habia dormido nada. Recordé la nota que Rina me había dejado, tal vez sería mejor si la fuese a ver, además me distraería.

Me calzé mis botas y pe muse mi impermeable y salí. Afuera llovía, pero el agua no podía tocarme. El pantalón largo podía cubrir mis piernas, las botas mis pies y gran parte de ellas. El impermeble me cubria completamente, me puse la capucha para eso, y las manos las metí en los bolsillos. Y me encaminé hacia el bosque. Todo se veía nublado alli dentro, podía sentir el olor a moho, la respiracion de los árboles y el sonido del lago. El sonido de mi hogar. Pero no me daba mucho gusto ir hasta alli. Preferi parar y pensar un poco. Me senté en un tronco doblado, al parecer se había caido, que tenía otro atras, parecia como un sillón, me sente ahi y utilicé de respaldo el otro tronco. Traté de aclararme un poco la mente, pero era inútil. Edward era un vampiro, ella era una sirena, había un gran problema aqui al parecer. Estaba hecha un lío. No sabia ya que hacer... ¿Qué me querría decir Rina? ¿Sería algo importante? ¿Tendría que ver con Edward? Algo me decía que si. Ahh... Nunca creí que sería tan complicado vivir fuera del agua. El agua. Extrañaba sentirla mojarme y alborotarme los cabellos que me peinaba con pasión cuando salía a la superficie. Extraña todo. En fin, ahora quería saber que era lo que Rina tenia para contarme. Asi que me levanté, y fui hacia el lago.

A medida que me acercaba, el olor a rosas era más intenso. Siempre habia ese olor por alli. Nosotras oliamos realmente bien, eso servía para seducir a los hombres, o a las mujeres podría ser también. Pero si alguien no cae en el hechizo, oleríamos como peces. Como lo que somos. ¡Bien, Isabella! Ahora solo concéntrate en llegar hacia alli y ver que quiere tu hermana. El silencio reinó durante un largo rato. El sonido del cantar de las aves no se oía, la respiración del gran roblón adulto tampoco, la lluvia no caía, el olor a rosas se intensificaba cada vez más. Di media vuelta y vi a Rina sentada sobre una gran roca, peinándose sus largos cabellos rizados. Sus hermosos ojos verdes miraban hipnotizados sus cabellos, mientras los cepillaba con su peine repleto de piedras preciosas. Gran parte de su cola estaba bajo el agua. Hice señal de toser, y me miró.

- Bella -dijo asintiendo, y luego sonrió. - Creí que no vendrías -.

- Pues creo que en todo caso lo sabrias, e irías a tirarme de los pelos, ¿no? - ella puso un dedo en su mentón y miro hacia arriba, dubitativa.

- Hem... ¡si! - y sonrió. Suspiré.

- ¿Qué quieres Rina? -.

- Solo queria decirte, o más bien preguntarte.. si ya lo sabes -.

- ¿Qué cosa? -.

- Lo de tu amigo, que es un vampiro -dijo, bajando el tono en la última palabra.

- Claro que lo sé, y te diré algo, no me importa -.

- Ah.. ya creería que me dirías eso -.

- Lo sabias -.

- Exacto -dijo alegre.

- En fin, ¿qué quieres? -.

- Quiero.. que te mantengas alejada de él. - fruncí el ceño, era mucho lo que me pedía. Negué con la cabeza. - No quiero que nada te pase, Bella. Si das otro paso más, estarás acabada. Lo he visto -.

- No puede ser tan malo, además, yo puedo cambiar mi destino, y lo sabes. Ahora déjame en paz, no me alejaré de Edward. Nunca -.

- Eso es lo que crees - dijo desafiante.

- Déjame- dije, y me di media vuelta, alejándome de ella.

- Mañana habrá sol - me informó. Eso quería decir que mañana no vería a Edward.

- Gracias por el dato -.

- De nada. Y gracias por tu perdón -.

- Yo no te perdone -.

- Pero se que lo haras -.

- ¿Olvidas que puedo cambiar mi destino? -.

- No, no lo olvido. Pero de todas formas vas a perdonarme, eso sucederá sea como sea -. Me di la vuelta para verla en la roca, mirando hacia el agua. Estaba bastante lejos ya, pero podía verla y oirla de todas formas. Me lanzó una mirada llena de preocupación. - Adios - y se tiró al agua.

Regresé a casa, Charlie se habia ido a pescar con un amigo suyo. No recuerdo su nombre, pero se apellidaba Clearwater. Asi que hoy tendría la casa para mi. Ahh... El sueño ahora estaba viniendo a mi. Fui hacia mi cama y me recosté. Pero no podía dormir, queria ver a Edward. Y queria hacerlo ya. Y asi estuve todo el día, viéndolo, solo que en mi mente.


	15. Port Angels

Capítulo XlV : Port Angels

Estaba sentada en mi cama, me acababa de despertar. Los rayos del sol me quemaban la cara y me hacían ver luces de colores. Hoy habia sol, si, como Rina me informó ayer. Aunque, a decir verdad, no tenía motivos para dudar sobre esto. Ella tendría razón. En fin, hoy sería otro día, y sería uno sin Edward, uno aburrido. Asi que me levantpe me di una ducha y me cambié. Ni siquiera se lo que tomé, simplemente agarré lo primero que encontre y marché hacia el instituto. Quería que este día terminara lo más rápido posible.

El día paso normal, en el almuerzo me senté con mis amigos ya que Edward no estaba hoy, ni ninguno de los Cullen. Claro, ellos eran vampiros. Y el sol los mataria, supongo... Había oido varias historias de vampiros, pero la verdad, honestamente, no recordaba ninguna. Existían muchos tipos de vampiros, malos, buenos... y, definitivamente, Edward era de los buenos. Aunque no supiera de que tipo.

Dos días pasaron, y yo no podía vivir sin Edward.

Él, ahora, estaba comenzando a ser todo para mi, seguia sin importarme que fuera un peligro para mi o para cualquiera, lo amaba. Y lo necesitaba conmigo. Y también sabía que él me amaba, asi era como debían de ser las cosas. Y Rina sabía que por más dificultades que se presenten, nosotros terminaremos juntos. Juntos y felices. Como se supone que debe ser. ¿Acaso estoy perdiendo la cabeza? ¿¡Qué hago yo pensando en estas cosas!? ¡Como si esto fuese a funcionar! Claro, en caso de que Edward me amase. Yo solo existía para seducir y matar. Seducir y matar. Mi cabeza repetía esas palabras miles y miles de veces hasta quedar aturdida. Seducir y matar. ¿Pasaría eso con Edward? ¿Lo seduciría para luego matarlo? No, yo estaba enamorada de él, o eso creo... tal vez solo era atracción, ¿no? Si, podía ser eso... Ahora, solo necesitaba dormir, mañana sería miércoles, y faltarían tres días para mi paseo con Edward. Me dormí, estaba demasiado cansada.

La luz del sol volvió a despertarme como los dos días anteriores. Según creía, hoy sería el último día soleado en Forks, por ahora, claro. Vagos recuerdos llegaron a mi de pronto, bueno, en realidad eran imágenes. Eran de un sueño, supongo que uno que soñe ayer por la noche... y se trataba de Edward. Él estaba caminando a mi lado y de pronto se alejó y yo no podía alcanzarlo, se había ido ya... Me sentí vacia.

Ignorando por completo esa sensación tome mi ropa y me fui a dar una ducha, pero eso no despaviló mi mente ni nada por el estilo, me sentí sucia.

El viaje al instituto se me hizo más largo de lo normal, volviéndome loca, ¿qué me pasaba hoy? No tenía ganas de nada la verdad. Bueno, si, tenía ganas de ver a Edward. De verle y decirle que ya sabía lo que era y que no me importaba. Y de saber cómo iba su investigación acerca de mí, ¿me habría descubierto? Ojalá que si.

Durante el día no paso nada interesante, y nadie me habló, salvo Jess y Angela para saludarme. Y en el almuerzo ambas charlaban animadas sobre una salida a Port Angels. Se veían realmente excitadas por el hecho, yo quise unírmeles.

- Chicas... me preguntaba si podría unirme a ustedes hoy, para ir a Port Angels, ¿les molesta? -.

- ¡Claro que no, Bella! Al contrario, nos encantaría que fueras con nosotrs. Además podrás ayudarnos a escoger los vestidos para el baile -dijo una Jessica animada.

- Perfecto -sonreí feliz.

- Bien, te pasaremos a buscar a tu casa, Bella -me informó.

- Ok -dije, y seguí comiendo.

El resto del día concluyó normal, Mike y yo tuvimos una muy larga charla sobre "situaciones de la vida". No recuerdo de donde salió el tema, pero en verdad era muy gracioso, y me encantó mucho poder hablar con él, hace mucho no lo hacíamos.

Ahora iría a Port Angeles. Llegué a casa y cambié mi mochila por una cartera para salir. Pasé alli mi telefono, que apenas sabía usar, mi dinero y mis llaves. Escuché una bocina, esa debía de ser Jessica, bajé corriendo las escaleras y como milagro de Dios no me caí ni tropezé en ningún momento. Tomé un papel y una birome y escribí:

_ Charlie, me fuia Port Angels con las chicas, te veo luego. En el horno hay pollo con papas que sobraron de ayer, puedes calentarlo otra vez. Bella _

Jessica, Angela y Lauren, si, también Lauren, ella iría al parecer, de todas formas me daba igual, me esperaban en el auto de la primera. Corría hacia la puerta derecha del asiento trasero para asi terminar al lado de Angela. Estaba más emocionada que de costumbre, no entendía por qué. Sucedería algo hoy, de eso estaba segura. Y tendría que ver con Edward. Genial. Sonreí para mi.

En cuanto llegamos a Port Angels, las chicas se dirigeron todas a un local donde vendían vestidos de gala, eran hermosos, como me encantaría tenerlos todos...

- ¡Hey, Bella! ¿Vienes? - preguntó Angela.

- La verdad, quisiera ir a una libreria -.

- Oh, esta bien. Pues entonces nos encontramos en el restaurante a las ocho, ¿te parece? - dijo Jess.

- Claro, Jess. Nos vemos -.

Nos encontraríamos en La Bella Italia, las chicas comentaban que alli habia una muy rica comida ¡Oh, Dios, Bella! ¡Deja de pensar en comida! Jaja, no puedo creer que estuviese pensando en comer cuando en realidad había cosas mucho más importantes en las cuales hacerlo. Ahh... suspiré. Me sentía tan bien. Por suerte, encontré una librería, temía perderme, Port Angels era grande, bastante, al menos para mi, una sirena recién salida del agua y que apenas sabía lo que era una "hamburguesa", que por cierto, odiaba. Me sabía horrible. Pero a todos les gustaba. Yo preferiría comerme unos atunes, esos sí eran ricos. En realidad, todos los peces, o al menos los que había probado, me sabían sabrosos y coloridos. Comer peces nos ayudaba a mejorar nuestra voz, sobre todo los mariposa.

Seguí pensando en comida cuando noté que unos hombres me seguían. Eran tres, y venían detras mio murmurando cosas que yo no podía oir, podría, pero estaba en modo-humana, y eso me dificultaba las cosas, bastante. Comencé a caminar más rápido, me sentía totalmente insegura, y las calles eran oscuras, demasiado para mi gusto, y para mi seguridad. No porque podria pasarme cualquier cosa, sino porque mientras intentaba escapar podría caer y hechar todo a perder. Jaja, eso rimó. No importa, seguí caminando más rápido, tropezándome con mis zapatillas, tenía los cordones desatados. Genial, Isabella. Ya no podría correr, era un hecho que caeria y ellos me harían algo, ¿qué sería? Mi mente empezó a recordar distintas formas de evasión, para defenderme. Podría ser tal vez un piquete de ojos, o una patada en sus partes nobles. Lo que sea. Ahora solo necesitaba escapar. No es que estuviese tan asustada, pero resultaba incómodo el hecho de que tres hombres te siguieran de noche, mientras estás sola, y en una calle a oscuras. Pero comencé a sentir miedo cuando vía a dos hombres más en la esquina. Supuse que serían parte de él grupo de los que me seguían por detrás. Gemí ante el pensamiento. No quería seguirm me sentía asustada, pero no podía estarlo. Yo podría con ellos, me defendería, asi fuera necesario matarlos, lo haria. Y por fin, llegué a la esquina, y dos hombres se pusieron en frente de mi prohibíendome el paso, mientras que el resto se ponía detras de mi y alguien me tomaba por la cintura, me di media vuelta y le di una piña en la cara al depravado, que mientras me habia dado la vuelta había colocado sus manos en mis muslos.

- Hey preciosa, ¿no quieres tomarte un trafo? -decía uno, mientras lanzaba una cerveza a su amigo.

- No, gracias -contesté fria.

- Hey, no seas tan dura cariño - dijo otro mientras pasaba una mano por mi mejilla. Le di una patada en sus partes.

- ¡No me toquen! ¡Déjenme en paz! -.

- Ya basta pequeña -dijo uno.

- Apuesto a que es virgen -dijo otro.

- Hasta ahora - concluyó otro más. Asi que de eso se trataba, Iban a violarme. Todos me comenzaron a manosear, yo los empujaba y lanzaba piñas y patadas por doquier.

- ¡Déjenme! - gritaba desesperada. Pero ellos no se rendían y volvían hacia mi, hacia mi cuerpo.

Y empecé a cantar.

Ellos me miraban embobados, dejaron sus brazos a los costados y me miraron. Por suerte el efecto del canto seguia siempre, esa era mi salvación, y su perdición, debía parar, pero ellos debían morir. Continué cantando hasta que el sonido de un motor enfurecido me paralizó, los hombres salieron de su transé, aún algo hipnotizados. Un Bolvo plateado se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia mi y mis acompañantes, los cuales se fueron hacia atrás evitando una tragedia, y yo juntó con ellos. De la puerta del copiloto salió nada más ni nada menos que mi héroe. Edward Cullen.

- Subete al auto -dijo furioso. Obedecí.

Y pude oir, un gruñido de parte de él, que me heló hasta los pies.

----------------

**Hola! qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado! Mañana subiré el otro capi, seguiria escribiendo pero es que me agarró el sueño, pero descuiden que prometo actualizar mañana! Muchas gracias por los reviews y a los que ponen como historia favorita, y como autor *O* lo aprecio de veras!! cuidenseee!!**


	16. Cena

Capítulo XV : Cena

Edward había gruñido a los muchachos, ¿sería eso bueno? Creo entender que, eso significaba que estaba furioso. ¿Acaso estaba molesto por lo que me harían? Me hubiese gustado saber la respuesta, o incluso tratar de adivinarla, pero Edward se acercaba al auto con velocidad para terminar a mi lado y conduciendo. Y claro que no, totalmente enfurecido. Sus facciones estaban duras, parecía estar controlándose... ¿controlándose de qué?

- Distraeme por favor -dijo de forma fría.

- ¿Disculpa? -.

- Que me distraigas. Hablame de cualquier cosa para asi no volver a por ellos y arrancarles sus cabezas - estaba total y completamene furioso.

- Heeee... Tyler está planeando invitarme al baile de fin de curso -informé. -Él cree que yo estoy enojada por el accidente de la furgoneta y tiene pensado invitarme para remediar el error. Pero claro esta que eso no va a funcionar, ni siquiera iré al baile. Asi que... estaba pensando en ponerle en peligro para asi yo soy la que le debe las disculpas... - mi voz fue bajando mientras escuchaba su musical risa.

- Estaba enterado - me informó él.

- Oh -.

No dije más, en menos de diez minutos ya estábamos en la puerta del restaurante. Jessica y Angela, acompañadas por Lauren, estaban saliendo ya. Pude notar como Edward le saba la vuelta al coche para abrirme la puerta. Me tendió la mano, la cual no acepté, aunque me moría de ganas por hacerlo. Ni bien salí, me dirigí corriendo hacia las chicas para avisarles lo sucedido. Pero que sorpresa se llevaron al ver a mi acompañante...

- ¡Bella! ¡Apareciste! ¿Dónde estabas? - exclamó Angela.

- Te dejamos mensajes -dijo Jess.

- Oh, lo siento, es que.... -.

- Perdonen por robarle a Bella de su tiempo, no sabía que estaba con ustedes, se las habría alcanzado - dijo Edward, las tres lo miraron boquiabiertas.

- Hee... Edward y yo nos encontramos y... estuvimos hablando -dije no muy segura de mis palabras.

- Oh, bien Bella - dijo Angela.

- ¿Ya han cenado? - pregunté.

- Si, verás, tu te tardabas bastante y... nosotras nos moríamos del hambre, asi que no nos aguantamos. Lo sentimos -dijo Jess.

- Esta bien -sonreí. - De todas formas no tengo hambre -les dije.

- Creo que deberias comer algo -intervino Edward.

- No gracias, no tengo hambre -le dije.

- Compláceme -contraatacó él. ¿Cómo negarse? Asentí. - Luego te llevare a casa -.

- Esta bien -dije. Me giré hacia las chicas - ¿Nos vemos mañana? -les pregunté.

- ¡Claro, Bella! ¡Nos vemos! -exclamó Jess, muy emocionada. Pasó por al lado mio bien pegada, para susurrarme al oído. - Me cuentas todo, ¿ah? -. Yo solo asentí.

Las chicas se fueron chillando y diciendo cosas que no entendía, Lauren no parecía tan animada, incluso se alejaba de ellas como diciendo Yo no las conosco Si supieran lo que era Edward chillarían aún más, pero no de emoción, sino de terror.

- ¿Vamos? -preguntó Edward, sobresaltándome.

- Claro -sonreí. _Necesito hablarte_.

Entramos en el local, era muy bello, la decoración era hermosa, las luces eran en tonos amarillos y naranjas por algun lado, las mesas eran redondes y habia hasta de cuatro personas, pero también habia otras cuadradas. Una mujer muy guapa estaba detras de un pequeño mostrador mirando con lujuria a Edward. Sentí celos.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? -preguntó en un intento-de-seducción.

- Mesa para dos -dijo Edward serio. La anfitriona nos llevó hasta una mesa en el centro del bar, para luego mirar a Edward, esperando su respuesta. Y, de paso, hechándole un ojo.

- ¿Tendria algo más..... privado? -preguntó Edward con un tono en realidad encantador, y con una sonrisa pícara en sus perfectos labios. _Labios que me gustaría tener sobre los mios_, pensé. La mujer nos acompañó hasta una mesa lo suficientemente apartada del resto.

- ¿Esto está bien? - preguntó en un intento de flirteo.

- Si, perfecto - dijo Edward sonriendo.

- Bien, si necesita algo, solo dígame. Lo que sea -dijo haciendo ademán de retirarse.

- No gracias, estaremos bien - dij Edward sin mirarla.

Este último se acerco a mi, llevando la silla hacia atrás y haciéndome señas para sentarme. Esto solo lo había visto en películas. Me parecía un muy buen acto de caballerosidad, y Edward era todo un caballero, por más vampiro que fuese. En ese momento, una duda vino a mí, ¿hace cuánto viviría? Me moría por decirle la verdad en este mismísimo instente. Y lo habría hecho, de no ser por la mujer que había llegado recién. Tendría mas o menos mi edad, era alta, y realmente guapa, más que la anterior, y miraba a Edward con deseo. ¿Todas las mujeres eran asi? ¡Mira quien habla, Isabella! Bueno, pero yo no pensaba en tener una noche de pasión y lujuria, no aún.

- ¿Puedo servirles en algo? -su tono era seductor, pero Edward no pareció notarlo.

- Si, he.... - me miró, como preguntándome que era lo que quería comer y beber. Tomé el menu y dije lo primeró que vi.

- Ravioles con seta - dije insegura. La mesera, antes girada hacia mi, dio media vuelta hacia Edward.

- ¿Y usted? -.

- Nada para mi, gracias -.

- Bien. ¿Algo para tomar? - Edward me miró.

- Coca-cola -dije.

- Que sean dos -dijo Edward, haciendo el numerito con la mano.

- Perfecto - dijo la joven. Y esta vez, dirigiéndose solamente a Edward agregó. - Si necesita algo, hágamelo saber -dijo seductora. Pero Edward ni se inmutó, si siquiera le miró. Cuando la mesera se fue, por fín hable.

- No deberías hacer eso -le acusé. Me miró confundido.

- ¿El que? -.

- Deslumbrar a la gente, no es algo bueno -.

- ¿Los deslumbro? - preguntó confuso.

- Oh, por favor. La pobre debe estar hiperventilando en estos momentos -.

- ¿Te deslumbro a ti? -preguntó curioso, ignorando lo que le habia dicho.

- Con frecuencia - dije sin ocultar la verdad, y, sonrojada. El sonrió con suficiencia.

La camarera llegó con las cocas, y las depositó en la mesa, luego se fue, no sin antes volver a mirar a Edward.

- Toma -dijo él. La verdad estaba sedienta, no me habia dado cuenta hasta que tome del vaso, lo vacié en menos de un minuto y Edward me tendió el suyo.

- Gracias -dije mientras tomaba un sorbo. El me tendió los panes - No tengo hambre -dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Bella, por favor. Deberías estar traumada o algo por el estilo -dijo él. - Como cualquier chica que halla estado en tu situación.

- Bueno, pues yo no soy como cualquier chica. Soy _diferente_, si sabes a lo que me refiero -le dije, tomando un panecillo de la cesta.

- ¿Has averiguado algo? - preguntó.

- Si, la verdad si. Bastante debería decir. ¿Y tu? - dije volviendo a mirarle.

- Bueno, tengo mis teorias. Pero, ¿puedes darme alguna pista? -.

En ese momento, la camarera se acercaba hacia nosotros con mi comida, ambos callamos. Y luego sucedió lo inesperado. La chica estaba a punto de apoyar el plato en la mesa, pero para mi mala suerte el plato chocó contra el vaso de gaseosa, lo que hizo que este cayera desparramando todo el liquido que se hallaba en su interior, mojándome. Me paré sobresaltada sacudiendo mis manos mojadas y pasándolas por mis pantalones humedos. Edward también se paró, sobresaltado por mi actitud, y pude oír como lanzaba un gruñido.

- ¡Como lo siento! -dijo la muchacha. - De veras, ¡perdoneme! - dijo bañada en la inocencia. Era obvio que había sido a propósito.

- Es-es-esta bien - dije aún nerviosa por lo que podría haber ocurrido alli dentro, en un lugar repleto de humanos, menos Edward, claro.

- Dejeme ayudarle -me dijo, tendiéndome una servilleta de tela. La tomé bruscamente.

- Gracias, yo puedo sola, esta bien-dije sonriendo, dejando atras mi furia.

- L-lo siento -dijo cabizbaja.

- Ya dije que esta bien - le informé.

- Ok... le traere otro vaso de gaseosa -.

- Gracias - y se fue. Volví a sentarme, estaba tensa.

- ¿Que fue eso? -dijo Edward, sentándose, perplejo.

- ¿Que fue qué? - pregunté confusa.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No has oido el grito que lanzaste cuando la coca se te cayó encima? -.

- ¿Tan fuerte fue? -.

- Creo que todo Washington podría haberte oído - me dijo.

- Lo siento - dije avergonzada. - No... podía dejar que me tocara -confesé. - Pero fallé -dije riendo de forma histérica.

- Bella... ¿podrías darme alguna pista? Quiero saber si mis teorias tienen algo "bueno" -dijo.

- Claro -sonreí. - Veras, tiene que ver con el agua, y la mitología, obviamente -dije.

- ¿Sabes que? Creo que ya lo sé -dijo despues de un largo rato - Y si es asi, si que era fácil -.

- Bien, ¿puedes decirme tus teorias tu ahora? - le pregunté divertida.

- Mejor luego -dijo él.

- Bien, entonces, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas? -dije curiosa.

- Esta bien -dijo dudoso. - Pero come.

- Ok - dije tomando un ravioli y metiéndolo en mi boca. Tragué y le pregunté a Edward - ¿Qué haces aqui en Port Angels? Crei que te habias ido de campamento con tu familia -.

- Siguiente pregunta -.

- ¡Pero es la más fácil! - reproché.

- La siguiente -volvió a repetir -.

- Bien, como sea... -dije tomando otro ravioli. - Dijiste que podias leer mentes, ¿cómo funciona? -.

- Bueno, veras. Es muy fácil, aunque a veces algo frustrante. Ya sabes, tener voces en tu cabeza... Es como estar dentro deun hall repleto de gente, ¿me entiendes? -.

- Creo que si... -.

- Bien, es algo asi. Puedo saber lo que piensa tal persona si me concentro en ella, por ejemplo, puedo saber que piensan esas personas de alli -dijo señalando con la cabeza a una mesa donde se hallaban dos hombres y dos mujeres. - Ellas quieren dinero, y ellos quieren sexo - dijo seguro. - Y luego, tu, nada. Es frustrante -.

- Mmm... - comi otro ravioli y seguí. - ¿Tu familia hace lo mismo? -.

- No de hecho, Alice puede ver el futuro, pero sus visiones son subjetivas, pueden cambiar. Y Jasper...puede controlar las emociones de los demás -dijo.

Wow, ¿Alice podía ver el futuro? ¿Cómo nosotras? ¿Me habrá visto venir? En este momento si estuviese aqui le habría hecho miles y miles de preguntas hasta hartarla, pero no estaba aqui. En cuanto Edward me la presentase le hablaría y le preguntaría de todo.

- Tu piel luce encantadora con ese color -dijo Edward mirándome con... ¿ternura? Vaya. Mire mi blusa, era de color azul. Mi color. Cada sirena tenía su color, la identificaba. Mi color era el azul, y por ello mis ojos también, tanto como mi aleta, mis mechas y mis tatuajes. El de Rina era verde, claro estaba. En fin, se preguntarán por qué nuestros ojos cambian de color al volvernos humanas. Verán, cuando somos sirenas, nuestros ojos toman su color natural, pero el color es muy intenso y vuelve los ojos algo... fantástico. Son muy fuertes como para que un humano los tenga asi. Además, ¿dónde se ha visto a alguien con los ojos rosados? ¿o violetas? Por eso generalmente, en forma humana, nuestros ojos son marrones, pero pueden llegar a ser celestes o verdes. No se por qué los mios no son celestes, ya que estarían derivando de mi color original.

- Gracias -dije avergonzada.

- ¿Lista para irte? -preguntó emocionado.

- Lo estoy para salir de aqui -dije mientras me levantaba -.

- Entonces, vamos -dijo, pagó la cuenta y me dirigió hacia su auto. Media hora de viaje tendríamos seguro. A pesar de que Edward condujera deprisa.


	17. La verdad

Capítulo Xll : La verdad

Edward me abrió la puerta del Volvo y entré. Dio la vuelta al auto y terminó a mi lado, mirando hacia el frente. Arrancó.

- Bien -dijo - ¿Tienes algo? -.

- Si, la verdad si -.

- ¿En dónde empezaste esta vez? -.

- Fue en la playa, el sabado - le informé. - Me encontre con el hijo de un amigo de Charlie, se llama Jacob, Jacob Black -y en el momento en que dije su nombre completo se tensó.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó.

- Bueno, Lauren me había provocado y te nombró y me preguntó por qué no habias ido, le dije que ya tenías planes... y luego un muchcacho que acompañaba a Jacob nos mencionó que tu y tu familia no acudían a la reserva - paré para tomar aire y hecharle un vistaso, estaba más tenso aún. - Entonces, intenté "improvisar" un poco.... para que Jacob me contará la verdad ya que tenía prohibido hacerlo... -.

- ¿Improvisar? -.

- Intente flirtear un poco -dije avergonzada. El soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Pobra Jacob, me hubiese gustado verlo. Ahh... Continúa por favor -.

- Bien, entonces fuimos a dar un paseo a la playa y ahi fue donde me lo contó -paré, y luego seguí. - Me empezo a hablar de leyendas quileutes, que ellos desendían de los lobos, y que tenían un solo enemigo, los frios. O, como me habia dicho que nosotros le decíamos, los vampiros. Eso fue lo que me dijo. Ustedes los Cullen eran vampiros -.

- Ajá -dijo él - ¿Estás asustada? -.

- Para nada, solo tengo una pregunta... ¿cuántos años tienes? el también se enterara hoy.

- Diecisiete -dijo no muy seguro.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo has tenido diecisiete años? -.

- Bastante, casi cien años -.

- Bien -dije lanzando una bocanada de aire.

- Aun no me has hecho la pregunta más importante -dijo.

- ¿Cuál? - pregunte.

- ¿No te preocupa mi dieta? -.

- Ah, si , esa -.

- Si, esa -.

- Jacob dijo algo al respecto -informé.

- ¿Que dijo Jacob? -.

- Dijo que ustedes no se alimentaban de humanos, que se alimentaban de animales, y por eso aún los quieren alejados de sus tierras -.

- Pues hacen bien en querernos lejos. Y si, nos alimentamos de animales, nosotros nos consideramos vegetarianos. Es como... como comer ensalada hasta reventar, pero nunca estas satisfecho. Necesitas la carne -me explicó. - Pero terminas acostumbrándote -.

Nos quedamos en silencio, se lo había dicho, le había dicho que era un vampiro. Por fin, y no tomó muy mal que yo lo supiera. Y si asi habia sido, lo disimulaba bien. Ahora parecía más tranquilo, más relajado... más seguro de si mismo. Ya no teníamos secretos, excepto el mio. ¿Cómo le habría ido? ¿Lo descubriría tambien ahora? Ojalá que si,

y si no lo hacia le daría muchisimas pistas para que lo hiciera, quería que lo adivinara. ¿Pero cómo reaccionaría? Nosotras comos peligrosas, más aun para los hombres, y él era uno. ¿Y si depues de todo solo sentía atraccióon? ¿Y si luego lo seducía para matarlo? ¿Lo haria? En todo caso, ¿podría controlarme? Eso esperaba. Ya no saba más, queria preguntarle, y decirle, quería que supiera la verdad.

- ¿Has averiguado algo? -le dije.

- Bueno, la verdad, he estado pensando, y pues... creo que ya sé lo que eres -.

- Manda -dije asustada.

- Dijiste que tenía que ver con el agua... que no te podía tocar y que tenía que ver con la mitología. Y solo se me ha ocurrido el más básico, el obvio. La sirena -.

Me habia descubierto ya, era un chico muy inteligente. Lo habia subestimado despues de todo. Ahora lo sabia, ¿cómo seguiría esto? Me pareció muy rápido que haya sido asi, ambos lo adivinamos al mismo tiempo, bueno, nos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si él averiguó sobre nosotras? ¿Y si sabia que nos alimentábamos de hombres? ¿Escaparía de mi? Por favor que no sea asi. Pero aun asi, no sabia que le diría respecto a eso, respecto a que podría ser peligroso para él. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo en silencio, ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos sabíamos que me tocaba a mi, ¿qué le diria? "Si, Edward, soy una sirena" ó "Si". No podia ser la primera porque le estaria diciendo lo que soy, y no es muy conveniente. ahora él estaba en peligor por saberlo, y yo no podía separarme de él ahora, y tampoco lo deseaba que digamos. Tome una bocanada de aire y suspiré.

- Bien -dije sólo eso.

- ¿Bien qué? ¿Acaso adiviné? -.

- Exacto, perfecto, ¿viste que era fácil? - dije sin mirarle.

- Ajá -dijo. - Sorprendente -.

- Ya lo creo -coincidí.

-------------------

**Hola! Que tal? Fue cortito no? Ya no aguantaba más, queria que lo supieran ambos!! Ojala les haya gustado n__n**


	18. Cuidado

Capítulo XVll : Cuidado

En el resto del viaje solamente nos dedicamos a mirarnos, no hablamos, no hacían falta las palabras para describir lo que sentíamos. Sorpresa, miedo... ¿amor? Bueno, vi algo de "eso" en su mirada, lo que hizo que mi corazón comenzace a latir descontroladamente, provocando que unas leves risitas salieran de su boca, y una mirada reprobatoria de mi ojos. Al final, llegamos a mi casa. Me giré hacia Edward.

- Bueno... supongo que nos vemos mañana -dije insegura.

- Claro... Adiós -dijo volviendo a girar su cabeza hacia delante.

- Adiós -dije, y sin previo aviso me acerqué a su helada y pálida mejilla para depositar un suave beso. - Nos vemos -terminé.

Abri la puerta de casa, Charlie estaba cenando ya.

- Hola Charlie -dije feliz.

- Hola Bella, ¿la has pasado bien? -.

- Estupendamente -confesé.

- Perfecto entonces, ¿has escogido algun vestido para el baile? -.

- Papá, te dije que no voy a ir al baile, ya basta -.

- Ok -.

- Buenas noches -dije.

- Buenas noches -.

Me acosté en la cama, pero dormir era lo menos que quería hacer. Estaba emocionada. Edward ahora sabe que soy una sirena, y yo se que él es un vampiro. A ninguno le importaba, bueno, a mi no, no sé si a él si le importa...espero que no. Lo que menos quiero es ser rechazada. Ahora tenía que pensar, ¿le diría toda la verdad sobre mi? Hay muchas cosas que debía contarle, para asi me conociera mejor. Y también él debía de contarme demasiadas cosas. Pero, si le contara sobre nosotras, acerca de todo, ¿existiría algún peligro? No creo, durante mucho tiempo personas obsesionadas con nosotras nos han investigadoy hasta han llegado a acertar en algunas cosas, pero nadie les hizo nada, no había ninguna ley que prohibiera esto. Pero, si en todo caso habia riesgo, claro estaba que iba a protegerlo, no lo dejaría a merced de mis hermanas. Pero de todas formas, ya estába en peligro, y creo que por lo tanto yo también, pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que Edward no sufriría ningún daño por mi culpa. Para nada. Él era muy importante para mi ahora, y nadie lo iba a herir, ni siquiera tocar. Era mio. Y cuando nosotras queremos algo, lo tenemos. Y yo quería a Edward, y él me quería a mi, de eso estaba segura. Tal vez no quería decírmelo,yo si quería, solo que no me animaba, soy muy tímida al parecer, ¿o no? Mañana sería otro día, iría al colegio y me enfrentaría a un vampiro curioso y una Jessica interratoria.

Me di la vuelta en la cama una y otra vez tratando de encontrar alguna postura cómoda en la cual poder dormir, cuando por fín se me ocurrió una idea. Este sabado le mostraría a Edward como soy en realidad. No iríamos a Seattle, le diría de ir a "otro lugar" y le podría mostrar como soy realmente, para asi pudiera aceptarme realmente como soy, claro que, si no le gusto "asi" no objetaría nada... Sería bueno recurrir a los poderes en ese caso, pero Edward era mi amigo ahora -aunque quisiera fuese algo más- y no le haría daño. Ahora solo dormiría, aunque estaba más nerviosa a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y yo no podía dormir. Pero por fín caí en los brazos de mi querido dios de los sueños...

La luz de un día nublado se coló por mi ventana, obligándome a abrir mis ojos lagañosos. Me levanté y me di una ducha, luego, me fui al instituto. Lo que no me habia acordado era de que Edward ya sabia sobre mi, de seguro hoy tenia muchas preguntas para mi, y yo tambien tenia bastantes para el; bueno, en realidad, no muchas que digamos. Me han contado sobre vampiros, y ya lo creo que sabia sobre él, pero igual le preguntaría, tal vez solo han sido "mitos", para mi eran eso, hasta el sabado, cuando descubrí que Edward era un vampiro. Y para él debió de ser casi lo mismo.

Llegué al instituto, y para mi no-sorpresa, Edward me estaba esperando en la entrada. Me acerqué con paso vacilante hacia él, aunque tratando de parecer normal. Pero el clima arruino mis "planes. Asi como si nada la tormenta nubló los cielos de Forks, la lluvia caía sin parar, eran gotas muy grandes, no era una tormenta que se veía todos los días. El granizo comenzaba a caer, mientras que todos los estudiantes fueras gritaban divertidos, y otros asustados, estaba acabando con todo, vidrios de autos estaban rotos, las capotas tambien, todo se estaba destruyendo. Un relámpago ilumino el cielo diurno por solo unos segundos, causando que un Oh bien marcado saliera de la boca de los humanos. Inconcientemente comenze a correr bajo techo, pero una mano me tomo por la muñeca, volviéndome hacia un cuerpo que me protegía del agua para que no me tocase, era realmente fornido, casi no me pertmitía ver nada. Y de pronto me encontre dentro del instituto. No me di cuenta de que estaba gimiendo del horror. Podían haberme descubierto. En ese caso, ¿que hubiese hecho? Esa lluvia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para bloquear mis intentos de permanecer con mis piernas aderidas a mi cuerpo, ¿que habria hecho? Nada. Hubiese estado todo, completa y absolutamente todo perdido. Movi mi cabeza hacia el costado, donde termino apollada en un duro hombro. Me habia olvidado de que una persona me habia ayudado. Bueno, no exactamente una persona. Era un vampiro. Levante mi vista para encontrarme con Emmet Cullen. Él me había salvado, me habia ayudado, le debia mucho. Bueno, no mucho, solo un simple deseo. Se supone que cuando ayudas a una sirena te ganas un deseo de parte de ésta, quien te lo concede, sin reglas... Conciderando que Emmet es un vampiro, hatsa podría pedir volver a ser humano y éste volvería a serlo. Podía pedir lo que quisiera. Incluso podía pedir que el mundo se arrodillara ante él, que todos lo aclamen... Claro, podía pedirlo, pero nosotras no podíamos concedérselo. Los deseos de ese tipo, solo alguien los puede conceder. Poseidón. O para aclarar mejor, mi padre. Hermano de Zeus, esposo de Anfitrite, padre de Tritón. Él era el padre de todas las criaturas marinas en realidad, era nuestro dios. No era justamente mi padre, su único hijo verdadero era Tritón, el mensajero del mar. Ellos tres eran muy poderosos. Poseidón llevaba, o más bien lleva, un tridente del oro más puro que puede existir en este planeta. El oro que nadie, y quiero decir, nadie, puede conseguir. Y él, el sireno que nadie jamás podra atrapar. Por más caza que se le de, por más trampas que se le obsequien, él siempre saldrá ganando. Y Tritón, su hijo, era casi tan poderoso como él. Podía controlar el mar, elevar grandes olas, provocar desgracias para aquellos que esten cerca del océano, o lejos... Anfítrite, ah... ella era tan hermosa. Solo pude verla una vez en mi vida. Era más bella que todas nosotras unidas, nadie podía en contra de su belleza sobrehumana...Pero ya no estaba entre nosotras. Ella era una nereida, estaba del otro bando. Que pena, tan hermosa y tan inútil a la vez. Ella más que nadie sabe que nosotras ganaremos, que ganaríamos siempre, con el paso del tiempo nos volveríamos más fuertes. Que estúpida. En fin, ya no me importa. Ella eligió su camino, nosotras el nuestro. Por instinto acabamos odiándola, luego de amarla. Un feo destino la aguarda...y era cierto. Una vez que se fue, y que no la volvimos a ver, mis hermanas y yo fuimos hacia la 'bola mágina', por llamarla de algun modo, y espiamos en su futuro. ¡Ja! Bingo, nosotras teníamos razón, acabaría muerta. Feo sería el destino que le esperaba. Nosotras le dimos la opción a elegir, pero ella no aceptó nuestro oferta, ahora la muy pobre morirá de una forma muy cruel y nada esperada. Traicionada por sus hijas. Ellas, las nereidas, acabarían con el hermosa ninfa de los océanos y mares, la dejarían en el fondo del mar, para alimentar a los monstruos marinos. Y luego... luego vendrían a por nosotras para matarnos. Fue ahi cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Anfitrite estaba con ellas para evitar que vengan hacia nosotras, varias veces había fallado. Pero castigó a toda aquella que nos hizo daño. Nosotras lo vimos. Y nos conmovimos. Ella nos estaba protegiendo, después de todo, ella estaba de nuestro lado. Y ahora estaba en peligro... Debíamos de salvarla. Y asi iba a ser, estabamos preparadas para esto. Es por eso sobre todas las cosas, que vine aqui, a la superficie. Para poder vivir experciencias humanas, y asi poder morir feliz. Ah... Anfitrite... tan hermosa como la luna, tan estúpida como sus hijas... pensé, pero no me di cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta.

- ¿Anfitrite? -dijo una voz femenina, incrédula. Me dirigí hacia ella, y me encontré con la despampanante Rosalie...Hale, recordé su apellido.

- Bella, ¿estás bien? - Edward, era él...

- Edward - dije

- Estoy aqui, Bella - y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo que me estaba sucediendo. Era ese hormigueo, otra vez. ¡Oh, no! ¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! ¡Me estaba transformando! Debía salir de aqui, o secarme, pero estaba demasiado debíl para hacerlo... ¿Qué haría? Ya era tarde, me descubrirían... Pero no podía rendirme, asi que comenzé a concentrarme....

- Hey, Bella, ¿cómo te sientes? -preguntó Emmet, divertido y preocupado a la vez.

- Exausta -confesé. El rió, fue una carcajada tan fuerte, que no pude evitar sonreir, él era tan feliz... - Hey, Emmet... ¿qué deseas? - solté.

- ¿Ah? - parecía no entender. - ¿Que qué deseo? - dijo. - ¿Cómo es eso? -siguió preguntando.

- Bueno, cuando ayudas a u.... - ¡lo habia olvidado! ¿Sabrían ellos que soy una sirena? Alice me leyó la mente, al parecer...

- Ya lo sabemos Bella, puedes hablar tranquila - me calmó.

- Oh - dije, con los ojos muy abiertos. - Pues bien, entonces... Veras Emmet, cuando ayudas a una sirena se te concede un deseo -le dije sonriendo. El abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿De veras? ¡Vaya! ¡Eso si que es genial! ¡Quiero una hamburguesa! - oh dios, este hombre parecia un niño - Oh, no no no, espera... ¡quiero un Jeep nuevo! ¡O no! Ayyy, no lo sé.... ¡Ya se! Te ayudare seguido asi junto un montón de deseos y te pediré miles y miles de cosas -estaba realmente excitado, parecía un niño al que le acaban de comprar lo que queria.

- Mmm... no deberías abusar, me quedare sin poderes. Y si quieres, puedes guardar tu deseo -informé. El solo sonrió.

- Genial -.

Ya estaba casi seca, el hormigueo habia pasado, los Cullen y los Hale se habían ido. Todos menos Edward. Él se había quedado allí para ayudarme, habíamos estado en el salón de Español, no me había percatado de ellos... debe ser porque era el que quedaba más cerca. Edward me miró confundido, y lleno de curiosidad.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -dijo.

- ¿El qué? -.

- Eso de ahi afuera, la lluvia, los rayos... -.

- Oh... supongo que mi padre se debe haber enojado -confesé, y si, asi era. Suspiré y me acerqué a la ventana. Grave error.

Alli afuera, varios de los árboles que asomaban por aqui estaban desparramados por el suelo, arriba de los autos, bloqueando el paso a los autos, era todo un caos. Las mesas que se utilizaban para picnics, estaban quemadas y rotas, el tejado de la entrada estaba deformado, los autos estaban destruidos a causa del granizo, todos estaban mojados... Algunos sangraban también, podía ver el hielo alli... tenían la forma de un volante, ¡increíble! ¿Pero por qué me sorprendo? Siempre es asi cuando papá se enoja. Y... pude ver rojo también. Si, rojo. Pero no como el que vi en algunos estudiantes, pequeñas lastimaduritas. Eran charcos. Charcos de sangre. Y provenian desde debajo de un roblón, y recordé... fue más bien como una sensación de déjà vu. Ese era el mismo roblón que estaba en el bosque cuando había salido del lago, era ese, lo sabía. Y yo misma había confirmado que faltaba poco para que creciera por completo y comenzara a andar, destruyendo todo a su paso. Y asi fue. Mi mirada siguió por el bosque, haciendo una linea desde el árbol hasta allí, explorando todo. Y mi sorpresa fue, cuando vi que por alli, todos los árboles estaban destruidos. Sauces, robles, pinos, todos... estaban totalmente arruinados, tirados por alli, desparramados, descuartizados. ¿Qué pensarían los humanos de esto? No tenía ni idea. Pero esperaba que Charlie pudiera aclararle a la policía todo, ya sea con mentiras... Ahora, mi mirada volvió hacia el roblón adulto, y pude distinguir dos piernas sobresaliendo del lado izquierdo, casi al final del árbol. Y luego más adelante pude ver un torso, y la cabeza. Era un alumno que no conocía, me alegraba esa parte. Que ninguno de mis compañeros estuviese muerto era genial. Pero no por eso no estarían completamente sanos. Ojala no hayan derramado ni una gota de sangre, ni un quejido... nada. Edward me sacó de mi trance.

- ¿Tu padre? Vaya... es... duro -dijo confuso. Me di la vuelta y le sonreí.

- Claro, si. Debe de haberle molestado que sepas mi secreto -dije sonriente.

- Oh, espero que no estes en problemas por mi culpa. ¿Se ha enojado contigo? -.

- No... de todas formas, ya nos habiamos separado desde hace mucho rato, y si se enoja, pues que pena -di por acabada la conversación y fui hacia la puerta. Pero Edward me tomó por el codo.

- Bella, debes responder a muchas preguntas. Y también debes concederme un deseo... - ¿qué? ¿Un deseo? ¿Cómo dijo?

- ¿Deseo? -dije bañada en confusión -.

- Si, me debesun deseo. ¿Recuerdas ayer? Te salve de esos... hombres - lanzó un pequeño gruñido, al parecer no le agradaba recordar eso. Y si, era verdad, me había ayudado, le debía un deseo...

- Oh... cierto -dije. El sonrió de foma torcida, oh dios, ya estaba hiperventilando. Lanzó una risita.

- Respira, Bella -.

Nos quedamos mirando durante mucho rato, o al menos eso creía yo, pero para mi no parecio para nada mucho. Estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal. Ya nadie existía, ni siquiera Jessica, que estaba alli mirandonos, para luego romper nuestro momento.

- ¡Bella! ¡Aqui estás! -chilló.

- Hola Jess -.

- Hola, Jessica -dijo Edward muy formal -.

- Hola -respondió ella. Luego se volvió hacia mi. - Bella, ayer te olvidaste tu cazadora en mi auto, ten - dijo extendiendome la tela azul petróleo.

- ¡Caray! No me habia dado cuenta -reí. -Gracias - y la tomé.

- Bien, nos vemos en Trigonometría, ¡adios! -.

- ¡Adios! -grité contenta.

Ahh... Miré a Edward, me estaba mirando e forma divertida.

- ¿Qué? - dije, con la risa en la garganta, advirtiendo salir, se veía tan gracioso en esos momentos.

- Nada, solo prepárate para un interrogatorio de parte de nuestra querida Jessica - dijo alzando una ceja. - ¿Qué le diras? -.

- Mmm... ¿una ayudita? - dije haciendo un puchero.

- Eso no es algo bueno - frunció el ceño.

- No. Bueno no es cuando no compartes lo que sabes - contraataqué.

- Ok... -suspiró resignado - Quiere saber sobre anoche, y... quiere saber si te gusto - dijo esto último con un tono realmente seductor.

- ¿Y qué debo decirle? -.

- No lo sé, con respecto a lo primeor puedes decirle que cenamos y hablamos... y con respecto a lo segundo...estare a la escucha -luego de decir esto se marchó. no sin antes dedicarme una de sus más deslumbrantes y bellas sonrisas.

Suspiré. Me encaminé hacia la salida y pase por el baño, de donde salio una voz llamándome. Bella Esa, sin duda, era Lina. Me adentré en el baño, vació. Mire mi reloj, faltaban siete mitunos para que comienzen las clases. Tenía tiempo. Fui hacia el espejo largo, donde se hallaban los lavamanos. Llené uno de estos con agua y luego esperé. No esperé mucho, a los treinta segundos la imagen de mi hermana menor se expandió por todo el agua.

_Bella, te necesitamos aqui, debes volver _dijo.

_Lo siento, pero no puedo. Ya estoy aqui, y no volveré. Y además... creo que me estoy enamorando _confesé.

_Claro que te estas enamorando Bella, por eso queremos que vuelvas, no queremos perderte._

_Pues lo siento, no pienso volver a esa pecera, no me sienot a gusto alli, lo detesto _dije asqueada.

_¡¿Lo ves?! Por eso no queríamos que fueras al mundo humano, porque acabarías adaptándote y enamorándote de el, además del vamíro _dijo molesta.

_¿Y qué? _

_¿Cómo que y qué, Bella? Si te juntas con los Cullen estarás en peligro. Piensa un poco._

_Lo siento Lina, no quiero volver. Y esto se acaba aqui. Ah, y ya se que estaré en peligro... descuida, se cuidarme sola _y sin más me dirigí hacia la salida.

_Como sea, adios Bella. Pero no creas que te dejaremos en paz. Si es necesario, iremos a por ti. Todas _me fui.

* * *

**Hola! Que tal? Les gusto? Espero que si :D Gracias por los reviews!! Creo que no fue un buen capi, lo escribí algo apurada... igual espero subir pronto el próximo!**

**Saludos gente, se cuidann!!**

**Nicole**


	19. Conociendo

Capítulo XVlll : Conociendo

Las clases siguieron normales, faltaba poco para encontrarme con mi cuestionadora...El timbre sonó y me dirigí hacia la clase de Trigonometría, donde Jessica me aguardaría con millones de preguntas sobre la noche anterior. Y Edward estaría a la escucha. Como dijo Edward, respecto a lo primeor, le diré a Jessica la verda, que hablamos. Pero no le dire de qué... ¿O qué le diría sino? "Oh, no, nada. Solo hablamos sobre vampiros y sirenas". Bueno, a decir verdad podría decírselo, es un tema de conversación ¿no? En fin, no importa. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era contarle casi todo, pero ocultanto la verdad... ¿cómo lo haría? Espero que Jessica no sea tan curiosa...

Ya hablando de ella, alli estaba, esperándome en la puerta del salón. Nos saludamos y entramos al aula para sentarnos en nuestros respectivos acientos. El profesor comenzó con la clase, y Jessica se dio media vuelta para darme caza.

- Cuéntalo -dijo divertida.

- ¿El qué? -.

- Vamos, ¡dilo! Quiero que me cuentes todo, absolutamente todo, de lo que sucedió anoche. Cuando las chicas y yo nos fuimos. ¡Dilo! - dios, si que estaba emocionada. Era una chica dominada por las hormonas al parecer.

- Pues... nos encontramos, hablamos, me llevo a cenar, ya saben... Y luego me llevó a mi casa -acabé sonriente.

- ¿Sólo eso? ¿De qué hablaron? - inquirió confusa.

- No lo sé, Jess. Hablamos de muchas cosas -dije, haciendo notar mi_ desinterés --_fingido--.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? - casi gritó, el profesor le lanzó una rápida mirada reprobatoria, y ella solo se encogio de hombros. - Dime por lo menos algo que recuerdes de lo que hayan hablado - continuó. ¿Qué le diría? A ver, Bella, piensa...

- ¡Libros! - solté. Jessica me miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Libros? ¡Por dios Bella! ¡¿Libros?! - hubiese dicho otra cosa, un chico...una chica...¿y libros? Para las "personas-dominadas-por-las-hormonas" chica y chico da igual a sexo, o algo por el estilo. Y ese estilo no era mío. Aunque me pregunto.... ¡Basta, Isabella!

- Si, libros - casi pareció una pregunta. - ¿Algo más que quieras saber? -agregué. Una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro.

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto con un tono divertido.

- Si - confesé.

- ¿Qué tanto? -pregunto aún más divertida.

- Demasiado. Más de lo que yo le gusto a él si es asi - el rubor ya acudía a mis mejillas. Recordé que Edward debía de estar escuchando...

- ¿Y te preocupas por él? -preguntó con curiosidad.

- Si, demasiado -seguí confesando. El silencio reinó en nuestra burbuja. Jess tenía expresión dubitativa, luego dijo.

- Creo que te vas a enamorar de él, Bella...-dijo algo como "y eso me preocupa" pero lo dijo muy bajo, asi que no lo oí.

- Tal vez -coincidí. Aunque no habia ningún tal vez, yo ya estaba enamorada de él. Ahora, mi corazón le pertenecía a Edward Cullen.

El timbre sonó, indicándonos que la clase había terminado. En la puerta del salón, Edward me miraba fijamente y con incredulidad. Fui hacia él, y simplemente se dió media vuelta, haciendo ademán de que lo siguiera. Fuimos hacia el comedor y tomo una bandeja. Comenzó a llenarla de comida, me estaba dando asco, la verdad...

- ¿No será todo eso para mi, verdad? - pregunté.

- La mitad es para mi, claro - dijo algo frio.

Volvió a dar media vuelta y me guió hasta nuestra mesa, donde tomamos nuestros asientos y nos dedicamos a mirarnos fijamente. De pronto me inundó el pánico. ¿Habría escuchado lo que dije? ¿Se habría enfadado? ¿Sentiría él lo mismo que yo siento por él? ¿Me odiaría? ¿Me amaría? Varias preguntas rondaban por mi mente, pero ninguna había encontrado la respuesta. Me aterré. Y, al parecer, Edward lo notó, por lo que su rostro se tornó confuso y luego duro otra vez, para preguntar..

- ¿De veras crees que te preocupas más por mi de lo que yo por ti? - dijo frio.

- No lo creo, además, no sé cuánto es lo que te preoupas por mi. Pero me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes? -dije cortante.

- Sabes que ya es arriesgado que sepas nuestro secreto -dijo acercándose más a mi.

- ¿Sabes que también es arriegado que sepas el mio? -le dije, acercándome yo también. Me miró incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Bueno Edward, te ayudé a adivinarlo. Se supone que no puedes saber mi secreto, y no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿oiste? A nadie -dije, pero me acordé de algo más... - Se lo has dicho a tus hermanos, cierto - oh, no... esto se estaba poniendo peor, ahora ellos estaban en peligro también. Debía de proteger a toda una familia.

- Si, se los dije. Pensé que, asi como tu sabes su secreto, ellos deberían saber el tuyo - su voz sonaba intranquila.

- Si, claro. Pero hubieses dejado que lo adivinen, asi no correrían riesgos, Edward. Ahora, todas vendran a por ellos...se supone que no deben saber sobre nosotras. Si ellos lo sacaban, asi... ya sea por error, o por una simple adivinanza, todo estaría bien. No sería culpa suya. Pero, tu se lo has dicho, y eso los está exponiendo, Edward. ¿Entiendes? -

- ¿Me estás diciendo que están en peligro? -dijo incrédulo.

- Si. Y no crean que se podrán defender. Por más vampiros que sean, nosotras somos más fuertes, y mejores luchadoras -le informé. Eso era verdad, nadie tenía esperanza contra nosotras, y menos si eran hombres, asi podríamos distraerlos y matarlos rápido. Pero yo los protegería. De todas mis hermanas, yo era la segunda más fuerte...No creo que Rina haga algo que me hiera... ¿o si?

- ¿Entonces vendrán a matarnos? - preguntó, con un poco de horror en su tono.

- Bueno, no vendrán ya. Podrían tardar meses incluso, años tal vez, pero los matarían de todas formas. Igual, Edward, no creas que yo dejaria que les hicieran daño -dije muy confiada.

- Vaya...y yo que creía que aqui la única en peligro eras tú -dijo lanzando una risita.

- Ya ves, es todo lo contrario -dije sonriendo. - Aqui los únicos con peligro de extinción son ustedes, yo no -.

- Estás muy confiada. Si un vampiro viene a atacarte, puede pedir refuerzos -me informó.

- No te preocupes, ni mil vampiros pueden conmigo. Soy la hija del dios del océano, Edward. Tengo poderes y fuerza, una belleza hiptnotizante y una voz más aún. Un simple fragmento de una canción y todos ya estarán bajos mis pies -sonaba realmente confiada. Jaja, estaba alardeando...

- Mmm... ¿Podría escucharte cantar alguna vez? -dijo dubitativo. ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¡Claro que no! -dije, más alto de lo debido. Él se sobresaltó.

- ¿Por qué no? -.

- Es arriesgado -.

- Oh... -.

Nos quedamos asi, en silencio, por bastante rato. Edward tomó una pizza y la mordió, luego tome el resto, y la acabé. Pero esperen, Edward no comía.

- ¿No era que no comías? -pregunté.

- La comida humana no me alimenta, y sabe horrible... pero puedo comerla, no me hace daño -dijo sonriendo. Después me miró y preguntó - ¿Las sirenas no comen solamente pescado? -preguntó algo confuso. Esta era la parte en la que le advertía.

- Heee... Bueno, si... En realidad, nosotras no nos alimentamos solo de pescados -dije tratando de huir de su mirada -.

- ¿Y qué más comen? - aqui vamos, Isabella, suéltalo. Lo miré, en su mirada habia pura curiosidad y confusión. Asi que simplemente lo dije.

- Hombres -solté.

- ¿Qué? -dijo incrédulo.

- Hombres. Comemos hombres - dije rápido, sin mirarle.

- ¿Qué? -volvió a repetir, y levanté mi mirada; su rostro estaba completamente bañado en la incredulidad, y me miraba atónito. ¿Pensaría que lo iba a comer? ¡Ja!

- Comemos hombres, ellos nos mantienen bellas y poderosas, además de brindarnos años de vida y mantenernos jóvenes. También nos ayudan a mejorar nuestras voces y a obtener más poder -le informé.

- ¿Y...cómo es eso? -preguntó.

- Verás... nosotras, he... en el mar.. cantamos y.. atraemos hombres.. ¡Ay! ¿Cómo explicarte? A ver.. digamos que... si el hombre, humano, nos agrada, nos alimentamos de él...hasta que solo queden sus huesos. Pero, de lo contrario...simplemente lo matamos, o lo torturamos...o simplemente nos "divertimos" con él. No piesnes mal -dije. Él me miraba atónito y con los ojos como platos. Su mirada se desvió por arriba de mi cabeza; gire para encontrarme con los Cullen luciendo igual que su hermano, sorprendidos. Claro, ellos tenían un muy buen sentido del oído. Edward asintió, no se a qué... le deben de haber dicho algo.

- Dime Bella, ustedes ¿tienen algún enemigo? - mi rostro se crispó.

- Si -respondí.

- ¿Quiénes? - inquirió curioso.

- Las nereidas. Esas malditas princesitas...Algún día acabaremos con ellas... - no me di cuenta, estaba realmente furiosa, me trajo feos recuerdos.. solo seguí murmurando inconciente.. - Anfititre... -susurré.

- ¿Anfítitre? -dijo Edward, incrédulo. - ¿No es esa la ninfa del mar? -.

- Si... -.

- ¿Es tu madre, verdad? -.

- ¡No! Ella se fue con... las otras. Dejándonos solas. Pero, ¿y qué? No lo pudo evitar, es una de ellas. Por más que nosotras seamos en gran parte sus hijas, ella nos traicionó. Pobre el destino que la aguarda... Ella no lo sabe, pero nosotras sí. Sus propias hijas la traicionarán. ¡Ja! Podría haberse quedado con nosotras. No habria tenido un castillo de cristal, ni una coronita con un hermoso lapislázuli en el centro...pero habría tenido protección, y amor. Nosotras la amábamos, la queríamos tanto... Y luego ella se fue, rompiéndonos nuestro muerto corazón. - los recuerdos venían hacia mi, estaba a punto de llorar. Las imágenes, esas estúpidas nereidas ascecinándola... ¡Malditas sean!

- Bella, tranquila -me decía Edward, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Yo simplemente miraba a la nada, con el rostro carente de emociones. - Siento haberte incomodado - dijo, apenado.

- No importa. No lo sabías... -reí secamente. - No sabes nada de mitología, Edward -le miré, su rostro mostraba... ¿ternura? ¡Vaya!

- Entonces, deberás enseñarme -me dijo. - Quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de ti Bella -dijo. Miré para alrededor nuestro, el comedor se estaba vaciando. Era hora de irnos.

- De acuerdo. Pero luego, ahora tenemos que ir a clases - él asintio. Y con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, fuimos hacia el aula de Biología.

La clase estuvo normal, paso rápido. Con Edward hablamos de tonterías, y reimos, ganándonos como premio una mirada reprobatoria del Sr. Banner. Ah... Me sentía tan bien, y no sabía el por qué...

Con Edward nos dirigimos hacia el aparcamiento, donde se encontraba su Volvo; su familia todavía no había llegado. Lo acompañé hasta su auto, y ahi se dio media vuelta para encararme y hacer una última pregunta.

- ¿Cuándo decidiste venir aqui? -dijo.

- Pues... verás, es complicado -dije riendo.

- Puedo seguirte -dijo alzando una ceja, con una sonrisa torcida en su hermoso rostro de dios griego.

- Ok. Verás. aqui en el bosque de Forks, se haya un pequeño lago. Bueno, pequeño se ve por fuera, pero realmente es enorme... En fin, mis hermanas se habían ido hacia ese "pequeño laguito", y yo despues de..crecer, decidí irme con ellas. Entonces mi padre se enfureció conmigo y me expulsó de su reino, no entiendo por qué tanto enojo la verdad... Y bien, fui con mis hermanas, quienes me cuidaron y ayudaron para poder cumplir mi sueño, salir a la superficie, y ahora aqui estoy. Es muy dificil de entender, algún día te lo diré con más tiempo - le dije.

- Esta bien, aunque creo que lo entendí -dijo.

- Perfecto -sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa. Desvié mi mirada de ese hombre perfecto y vi a sus hermanos dirigirse hacia nosotros, le di un beso a Edward en la mejilla. - Nos vemos -.

- Nos vemos -repitió él.

Me dirigí hacia Mono cuando noté algo. Allí, en el aciento del conductor, se hallaba una Amatista. Pero no era cualquier amatista, era la Amatista, la perla de Ama, otra de mis hermanas, y una de las más importante en mi vida. Esto solo significaba una mala señal. Muerte. Ama estaba muerta, y era mi culpa...

-------------------

**Hola!! Espero anden muy bien :D Qué les pareció? Les gustó? Espero que si nwn dejen reviews! Y muchisimas gracias a los que dejan reviews y añaden como favoritos!! Belal tiene muchas hermanas, vieron? xD No sé si lo habrán sacado ya con esto último, pero han notado como son los nombres de ellas? Bueno si no lo han hecho, les digo :D Son abreviaciones de nombres de piedras preciosas, cada una de ellas tienen una, la de Bella, el azul, es el Lapislázuli, aunque creo que no lo alcare o: bueno, la de Rina, es la Venturina, la de Lina la Cornalina, y la de Ama la Amatista :D **

**Bueno gente, se cuidan!!! nwn **


	20. Culpable

**Feliz año nuevoo!! como lo han pasado? espero que muy bien :D yo he bebido una fresita (?) en fin espero la hayan pasado muy bien gente!! y aqui les dejo mi regalo de año nuevo, el cap 19 :D muchas gracias por los reviews y los que agregan a favoritos y alertas tanto a la historia como a mi *O* son geniales! bueno los dejo leer, saludos! n.n y digan que les pareció!**

Capítulo XlX : Culpable

Abrí la puerta del Monovolumen lentamente y tomé la pequeña roca. Estaba fría. Casi tan fría como la piel de Edward, creo que incluso lo estaba má de ella había un pequeño papel blanco doblado en dos. Lo tomé y lo leí, Vampiro era lo único que decía. Eso quiere decir que ella había muerto a causa de un vampiro. ¿Tendría que ver la familia de Edward en todo esto? La verdad, no lo creo... ellos cazan animales. _Somos peces,en otras palabras, animales_ me dijo una vocecilla en mi mente. _Pero también somos humanos, en parte_, repondí.

Me adentré en el auto y conducí hacia mi casa, Charlie llegaría un poco antes hoy, según me informó, por lo que comencé a prepararle la cena y luego fui a darme una ducha. El agua fria fue un buen ingrediente para sentirme más tranquila. Hay veces en las que extrañaba tener mi cola y nadar por el océano, si, el océano. Ese lago no era muy grande que digamos, y también hay veces en las que me arrepiento de haber dejado el mar, con infinita cantidad de agua y tantos lugares por conocer... y yo lo deje por un lago que no debe medir más de 50 metros de largo y ancho. ¡Ja! La vida es tan cruel... o más bien la existencia, nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Siempre había oido esa frase, aqui en la superficie, y alli en el agua. Y si que tenía razón...me arrepiento de tanto. ¿Bastaría con pedirle perdón a mi padre? Había sido muy egoísta. Solo pensé en mis hermanas, pero ¿y él? ¿Qué hay con él? ¿Se habría sentido mal cuándo le dije que me iría? ¿Por qué no pensé en él? ¿Qué habrá sentido? ¡Me siento una mierda! A veces me gustaría poder volver el tiempo atrás y seguir en el mar. Pero, ¿quién dijo que no podía? Claro que puedo, tengo poderes. Pero si volvía el tiempo atrás, de nada serviría... Podría estar otra vez en el mar, pero ¿y Edward? ¿Qué con el? No lo habría conocido ni nada, no sabría su secreto y tampoco de él... y él no sabría de mí.

Cerré la canilla de agua y me cubrí en una toalla. Charlie no había llegado aún. Bajé a ver que tal iba la comida, ya estaba lista. Hoy comeríamos pasta, pero me muero por comer pescado o algo por el estilo, que venga del mar, en otras palabras. Este domingo Charlie iría a pescar, estaba agradecida. Le pediré que me pesque algo asi por fín comere algo descente. De pronto recordé... Sabado. Este sabado iría con Edward a Seattle, aunque no quisiera ir a ese lugar, sino a otro más privado... y tal vez asi pueda mostrarle como soy. ¿Tal vez al bosque? Podría ser, ¿pero si piensa en "otra cosa"? Tal vez puede llegar a temerme, después d elo que le conte. Comemos hombres.. somos poderosas, etc. Si, podría tener miedo. Solo espero que no, tal vez mañana le haga esa propuesta. Además, podrá mostrarme como se ve al sol, y podremos conocernos más.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse de un fuerte portazo me sacó de mis cavilaciones, Charlie ya había llegado. Saqué los platos, los vasos y los cubiertos y comencé a poner la mesa.

- Hola papá -dije en cuanto lo ví.

- ¿Qué hay Bells? -preguntó, desinteresado, pero supongo que era típico que un padre llegue y le pregunte a su hija ¿Qué hay? ¿no?

- Nada importante, ya sabes lo que sucedió en el instituto -le dije, recordando lo que pasó alli. Pobres muchachos. El director nos informó que mañana hariamos "un minuto de silencio" en su honor.

- Oh si, una tragedia, pobre de esos chicos... ¿Tienes idea de qué pasó? -me preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta. Me giré y le mandé una mirada fria.

- Si. Y tú lo sabes -dicho esto nos sentamos a comer en silencio. Al terminar me levanté y fui a lavar los trastos.

- ¿Aún tienes en mente la salida a Seattle este sabado? -me preguntó.

- Si papá, y no me pidas que venga antes del baile.. sabes que no iré -.

- Ok,ok... -dijo y se fue a ver la tele._ Deportes_, pensé. Sonreí para mi.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama. Pero una voz me llamó. Afuera, había comenzado a llover, y la voz de Lina venía de las gotas de agua.

_Bella_, me dijo

_¿Qué quieres?_ pregunté

_Solo queria decirte que, nuestra querida hermana esta muerta, y la mató un vampiro _dijo furiosa

_Ya lo sé_ le informé

_¿Y qué piensas hacer? Para empear, tu no debería haberte ido nunca de nuestor lado. Tú eres la siguiente Bella, será mejor que te alejes de los Cullen si no quieres terminar como Ama._

_Yo me alejare de ellos si quiero, tú no eres mi madre _le dije fria

_Mira Bella, temo por tí. Los Cullen podrían haber matado a Ama, ¿no? _

_¿Y si no fueron ellos? ¿Y si hay otros vampiros aqui en Forks? _pregunté enojada

_Eso es lo que pasa. Aqui en Forks hay otros vampiros Bella. Y tú estás en peligro mientras estés con los Cullen. No te lo voy a explicar todo ahora, pero solo te diré que te alejes de ellos._

_¿Por qué no me apoyan? _pregunté de repente, mientras las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos._ Estoy enamorada, y ustedes quieren alejarme de él, ¿qué les pasa? ¿No querían verme feliz? _pregunté, ya llorando.

_Bella... _

_Nada. Yo no me voy a alejar de los Cullen, que les quede claro _y dicho esto me volví a acostar.

_Dile a Edward que no mire hacia atrás _me dijo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, pero cuando iba a preguntar por qué, había parado de llover. Y yo, ya me estaba durmiendo...

El sonido del despertador me sacó de mi sueño, no recordaba precisamente que estaba soñando, pero tenía que ver con Edward. Y con tan solo pensar en su nombre, una sonrisa se dibujó por mi rostro. Me levanté y fui al baño. Cuando me miré al espejo me di cuenta de algo, mi piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Estaba acostumbrada a ser tan blanca, asi era yo cuando no era humana, pero mientras lo era tenía un color algo normal, no tan blanco... Mi piel estaba _tan blanca _como la hoja de un papel, casi, ¿qué haría? ¿Utilizo maquillaje? No, no importaba... Era lo de menos. Podría decir que estaba enferma y ya. Además, Edward era casi tan pálido como yo, no tengo por qué preocuparme. No desayuné, no tenía hambre. Asi que, salí directamente hacia Mono, cuando me percaté de algo. Al lado de la acera se encontraba un Volvo plateado. Sólo un nombre vino a mi cabeza, Edward. Este último salio con clase de la puerta del piloto y me dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora. Lo único que pude hacer fue devolvérsela.

- Hola -me saludó él.

- Hola -le dije sonriendo, este hombre siempre me hacia sonreir, disfrutaba en verdad de su compañia.

- ¿Cómo has dormido? -.

- Bien, ¿y tú? - pero, me arrepentí al instante de decirle eso. Él no dormía, una vez me lo había comentado.

- Pues con algo de insomnio -dijo divertido, y luego ambos soltamos unas risitas. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me senté dentro, luego cerró la puerta, no sin antes de escuchar mi Gracias.

- Bien Bella, creo que debes seguir contestando mis preguntas -dijo sin mirarme.

- Adelante -fue todo lo que dije.

- Lo primero... ¿Alguna vez podré verte...digamos...como sirena? -pregunto curioso. Yo le sonreí.

- Claro -contesté.

- Wow, y dime.. ¿Cómo luces... asi? -.

- Pues digamos que... no soy exactamente como lo soy ahora, físicamente, claro -.

- ¿Ah no? -.

- No... ya lo verás -sonreí.

- No puedo esperar -dijo riendo, y después volvió a decir, o más bien a preguntar. - Dime Bella, ¿te... molestaría que... fueramos a otro lugar mañana? -. ¡Wow! Era justo lo que le quería preguntar.

- ¿A dónde? -pregunté, sin ocultar la curiosidad.

- Hay un lugar que quiero enseñarte, es en el bosque - me dijo, ¡perfecto! Sonreí.

- Claro, perfecto -le dije. Suspiro

- Bien. Llegamos - la verdad no me había dado cuenta de eso, miré para afuera y vi a varios alumnos vestidos de negro. Parecía un funeral. Y lo era, ayer habían muerto dos estudiantes, yo no los conocía, pero al parecer muchos estudiantes si.

- Vamos -me dijo Edward.

Salió por la puerta del piloto y rodeó el auto para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir, tendiéndome la mano. En ese momento se quedó quieto mirando mi mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Estás más pálida de lo normal Bella, más pálida que yo mismo -dijo anonado.

- Hee... Bueno... pues acostúmbrate, éste es mi color natural -dije, y sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un suave apretón a mi mano para luego soltarla y pasar un brazo por mis hombros y dirigirnos a la entrada. Alli estaban los Cullen -y los Hale-. Todos me miraban expectantes, como esperando a que sucediera algo debido a mi llegada. Yo solo les sonreí tímidamente, pero solo recibi una de parte de Alice y Emmet. Este último se acerco a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo que podía haberme matado de no ser porque soy inmortal, pero aún asi no podía respirar.

- N-n-n-no.. resp-p-piro...o -alcanzé a decir.

- Oh, lo siento cola de pez -me dijo divertido. ¡Esperen! ¿Cola de pez? Fruncí el ceño. - ¿No te gusta? -dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Este.. no es que no me guste, nadie nunca me había dado un apodo, es solo eso -dije, ya ruborizada. Él llevó una mano a mi cabeza y me despeinó.

- Bien, pues ahora tienes uno hermanita - ¿hermanita? Volví a fruncir el ceño, el se encogió de hombros. - Hee... ya te quiero como a una hermana Bella, además seremos muy unidos, Alice lo vió - dijo. Vaya... me sentía tan bien. Emmet ya me estaba aceptando como su hermana, ¿tenía una familia ahora?_ Deja de alucinar Isabella_, me dijo mi subconciente.

- Genial -dije sonriendo, él también lo hizo.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo, provocando la mirada atónita y unos Oh en varios alumnos. Los Cullen -y Hale- me miraron con sorpresa. Yo solo me encogi de hombros e iba a decir algo, cuando lo escuché. No era un ruido que oyes todos los días, era algo así como un rugido, pero no de un animal. Era el de un árbol, el de un roblón. ¿De qué me había perdido? El gran árbol no tardaría en llegar al instituto. Los Cullen me miraban y yo solo miraba hacia el bosque. Y lancé un chillido. ¿Qué me pasó? Ah, claro, me asusté, eso pasó. ¿Pero por qué? El pánico me invadió sin razón, pero luego una ola de tranquilidad. Miré hacia el más joven de los Cullen, Jasper, quien solo me dirigio una sonrisa cálida, a la que respondí gustosa.

El timbre sonó y yo me dirigí a clases, no sin antes despedirme de ellos. Pero ahora solo quería saber qué habia pasado...


	21. ¿Me amas?

Capítulo XX : ¿Me amas?

Todavía no pude deducir qué había pasado hace un momento alli fuera, ¿qué habría sido? Miedo, si. ¿Pero de qué? Algo había allí en el bosque que me estaba amenazando, y no eran las "princesitas". ¿Qué sería? En fin, no pensaré en eso ahora. Hoy es viernes y mañana es mi cita con Edward. ¡Que feliz estaba! En estos momentos me estaba dirigiendo hacia Trigonometría junto con Jessica, quien me hablaba del Baile del Primavera, al que claramente yo no asistiría. La chica estaba realmente emocionada, para ella todo estaba genial. Mike la había invitado --no es que yo quisiera eso, pero si el chico en el que estas interesada te invita al baila debe ser genial--, tenía muchas amigas, tenía un hermoso vestido, tenía a su familia junto a ella, lo tenía todo. Todo lo que yo no tenía. Pero yo tenía un amor, y se llamaba Edward Cullen. ¿Me amaría? Hace poco había visto una película por la T.V, se llamaba "Mi amiga la sirena". Trataba sobre una sirena que tiene una cierta cantidad de días para demostrarle a su padre que el amor existe, por lo que recurre a dos amigas que están dispuestas a ayudarla con tal de obtener el deseo que se les obsequia. El objetivo de la sirena era un muchacho realmente apuesto, aunque no más que Edward, claro. Aquamarine --asi se llamaba-- tenía que enamorar en esos días que se le habían otorgado al joven humano, quien no sabía que responder a la pregunta del millón que ella le hizo, ¿Me amas?, él no sabía que contestar claro, no todos saben que decir cuando una persona que hace poco conoces te pregunta si la amas. Mi pregunta era la misma, pero yo no se la haria al chico de la película, se la haría a Edward. ¿Me amaría como yo a él? Las dudas me carcomían, pero si algo he aprendido es a no desaprovechar las oportunidades, y esta podría ser la única vez que vea a Edward, mientras estamos en el instituto. Tal vez luego no lo vea nunca más. Tal vez se valla. Quién sabe... Pero si de algo estaba segura en estos momentos, era de hacerle la gran pregunta al vampiro que se robó mi corazón. Y así sería. Por más que fuese rechazada, yo se lo preguntaría, no importa lo que pase. Lo único que me importa es su respuesta.

- Hoy no te santaras con nosotros, ¿verdad? - preguntó Jessica mientras miraba hacia la mesa donde Edward me esperaba.

- Um... No lo creo - confesé.

- Esta bien - dijo sonriendo.

Tomé una porción de pizza y una limonada y fui a sentarme a la mesa en la que se hallaba Edward. Nuestra mesa. Era realmente hermoso. Sus ojos estaban un poco más oscuros que antes, casí tanto como cuando lo vi por primera vez. Tenía sed.

- Sientate, no muerdo - me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, yo solo sacudí la cabeza y le hice caso.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes preguntas? - le dije incitándolo a preguntar.

- Bastantes - afirmó. Con un movimiento de mi cabeza le indiqué que continuara. - Anoche estuve leyendo algunos artículos sobre las sirenas, y me preguntaba si era verdad que tienen poderes -.

- Pues asi es, los tenemos. Verás, todas las sirenas podemos... controlar... el agua. Solo unas pocas pueden controlar los cuatro elementos - dije sonriéndole, él me miraba curioso. - Yo, soy una de esas pocas. Generalmente son las más poderosas las que tienen la capacidad de hacerlo. Pero hay varias inexpertas que aún no pueden controlarlo y no son para nada fuertes ni poderosas, no saben como controlarlos, pero si supieran, inmediatamente serían invensibles - tregué. - Cada una de nosotras tiene su tridente, el cual esta lleno de poderes. No todos tienen los mismos,. hay algunos que tienen más, otros que tienen menos, otros que tienen los más poderosos, los menos... Él mío, es uno de los que más tiene, además de ser poderosos - dije con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Veo que eres extremadamente poderosa - dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

- Exacto, no me hagas enojar Edward. No si no quieres sufrir daños - dije con una sonrisa, pero a él se le esfumó de la cara. - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté preocupada.

- ¿Tú... er... si... te enojas... puedes hacer... cosas como... las de ayer? - preguntó con la mirada perdida.

- Exacto - respondí sin sonreir, el tragó fuerte. - Pero no tan... rudas - le aclaré. - No soy más poderosa que él -.

- Oh.... -.

- ¡Bien! Sigamos - le dije ansiosa, él volvió a sonreir.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes vivir? - preguntó. Vaya. Por fín hablaría de esto, nunca lo consulté con nadie.

- Um... ¿Por dónde empiezo? Veamos... Al nacer, cada sirena vivirá si o si, si es que no la matan, trescientos años. Pero, cuando éra pequeña, mi "madre" nos contó a mí y a mis hermanas sobre la "Cuenca de la vida" - mencioné él nombre con énfasis. Edward me miraba curioso. - Es algo asi como... no sé cócomo decirtelo... A ver... algo así como un recorrido, no sé si me explíco... Um... digamos que, para ser un poco más específica, entras por un lado y sales por otro, no creo que sea un tunel, no no. Um... ¿me sigues? - dije al ver que Edward me miraba algo confundido. El asintió y entonces seguí. - Este lugar esta por algun lado del mar, y si llegas a él y logras pasar todo el camino, que segun dicen esta lleno de cosas extrañas y peligros, además de otras cosas, eres inmortal para toda la existencia, además de permanecer joven, nadie podrá matarte, y me refiero a nadie - Edward me miraba lleno de curiosidad. - Pero si tu no lo quieres así, cuando quieras puedes abandonar todo esto. Si yo lo abandonara, y ya he vivido los trescientos años, moriría instantáneamente y todos se olvidarían de que algún día existí. O eso pretenderían -.

- ¿Y tu... has hecho ese recorrido? - me preguntó curioso. Genial. Estaba esperando a que me haga esa pregunta.

- Es lo que quiero - le informé, pero no podía... - Pero no puedo -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Veras, cuando me fui del mar y me pase al pequeño lago, me prohibieron la entrada a todos los océanos y mares, el único lugar dónde puedo estar es en ese... laguito - sonreí con nostalgia. - Pero yo haré ese camino algún día. Aún me queda tiempo -.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido Bella? - preguntó más curioso aún.

- Doscientos treinta y nueve años, Edward -.

Él no contestó, solo se quedo mirándome, y de vez en cuando hechaba miradas a sus hermanos, que me miraban a mí. Poco a poco el comedor se fue vaciando, y Edward volvió a abrir la boca para decirme...

- Creo que ya debemos irnos -.

- Ajá - coincidí.

- Oh, Bella.. Verás, hoy me iré de caza, ya sabes, mañana estare todo el día contigo, asi que es lo mejor... - yo asentí. - Asi que creo que hoy debí haberte dejado conducir - concluyó.

- No te preocupes, puedo ir a pie - le dije sonriendo.

- De ninguna manera. Cuando salgas de aqui, tu querido auto estará aguardándote -.

- Bien - dije, y después pregunté. - ¿Irás solo? -.

- Alice me acompañará, es la más paciente debo decir. Cuándo fui con Emmet el día que tu fuiste a la playa estaba realmente molesto por lo distrído que me encontraba... wou - ambos reimos.

- Hola Bella - dijo una voz. Guié mi mirada hacia la dueña de ese sonido y me sonrió de forma cálida. Alice.

- Hola Alice - dije cortésmente.

- Bien, nos vamos - dijo un Edward cortante. Apenas pude escuchar reprochar a Alice con un Ey! y desapareció. Edward le seguía pero yo lo paré.

- ¿Sucede algo? - me preguntó con un deje de preocupación.

Bien Isabella. Inspira, exhala. Inspira exhala. Inspira, exhala. Eso fue exactamente lo que hice mientras me preparaba mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer. O más bien decir. No estaba segura de si Edward me amaba, pero yo estaba segura de que sí lo amaba. Por más que me rechazara mis sentimientos jamás cambiarían. Y pues, no quería ilusionarme a decir verdad. Asi que si. Se lo preguntaría. Bien Isabella... ¡aqui vamos!

- ¿Me amas? - pregunté mirándole con una mueca que combinaba, miedo, sorpresa, arrepentimiento, dolor, y con el ceño fruncido. Él se quedó atónito en cuanto terminé de pronunciar esas dos palabras encerradas por dos signos de interrogación. De los cuales mi vida dependía. Nos quedamos mirando por unos varios segundos que fueron eternos. En el comedor todavía había alumnos, estoy segura de que ninguno escuchó. Pero espero que no comiencen a cotillear. Edward seguía mirándome atónito, pero había un brillo a sus ojos que no sabía cómo describir. Asi estuvimos durante un tiempo eterno, pero que en realidad era corto. Hasta que Edward habló.

- E-e-er-r... y-yo... verás B-b-be-lla... yo... n-no sé q-que... d-d-decir... - comenzaba a balbucear. Verlo así solo me dijo una cosa. _No, no te ama, _me dijo una vocesilla dentro de mi cabeza. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos tan pronto termino de hablar, no escuché que fue lo que dijo, pero intenté traducirlo todo y creo que fue algo asi como Verás Bella yo no sé que decir, no sé si te amo, no sé lo que siento. Preferiría que me dieras un poco de tiempo para pensarlo, ¿vale? a lo que yo asentí.

- T-t-t-te veo... m-m-mañana Ed-d-d-dward - dije entre sollozos, y salí corriendo de allí hacia el baño, dónde me quede petrificada en posición fetal dentro de un cubículo, pensando en solo tres palabras. _No me ama_, me repetía más de mil veces, mientras seguía llorando.

-------------------

**Hola gente!! qué tal, les gusto? n____n **

**nee espero que si, y lamento mucho haber tardado!!**

**espero que les guste!!!! **


End file.
